The Spanish Experience
by sleepneeded911
Summary: Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke have been chosen to go live with a Mexican family in Acapulco, Mexico for 2 weeks. They would have to attend school and gasp Work! Naley AU. CHAPTER 20 UP FINALLY!
1. The Unexpected Meeting

**_Title:_ The Spanish Experience**

**_Disclaimer:_ Don't own the show or whatever…**

**Pairing: Just based around Nathan and Haley**

**_Summary:_  AU.    Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke have been chosen to go live with a Mexican family in Acapulco, ****Mexico**** for 2 weeks.****  They would have to attend school and gasp Work!  **

**_Background Information_:  Lucas and Haley are good friends, but she does not tutor Nathan.  Nathan and she don't get along for now.  Peyton and Nathan have broken up.  **

**_AN:_ Just an idea that I got! Hope u guys like it!**

***************************

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**_*Part 1:*_**

Haley James knocked on the door of her best friend's house, Lucas Scott.  Abruptly, the door opened.

"Hey Hales," greeted Lucas as he opened the door.  "Sorry, just got to grab some stuff before we leave," he told her as he left the door for her to enter and searched in his bedroom for whatever he was looking for.  "Where are those papers…?" Lucas asked himself as he looked through his bed.

"What papers are you looking for?" she asked.

"You know the Spanish essay we had to write?  The lovely five-paragraph essay on yourself written in Spanish…" he said.

"It wasn't that hard Lucas," she replied.  "You're in 7-8 anyways, so it shouldn't have been that bad," she added as she walked over to his desk.  "Lucas did you ever think of looking in your desk?" she asked him as she held the paper in her hand.

"Oh, thanks Haley, you're a lifesaver," he responded as he took the papers from her hand.  "I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, I know.  What would anyone do without a Haley James in their life," she said jokingly. 

"Oh yes, Miss Haley James…" he said as he bended over and stood back up.

"I know," she uttered as they walked outside and Lucas closed the door.  "So how was basketball practice yesterday?" 

"Oh, you know, same old same old," he replied.  "Nathan and my fellow teammates wet my practice uniform and the rest of my stuff that was in my locker.  Thankfully Jake gave me his spare," he informed her.

"Oh, really…I'm sorry," she answered back with disappointment that the team haven't stopped hazing him.  "It'll get better soon," she answered positive.

"Yeah, sure…" he responded as they began to walk through the spring air to Tree Hill High.

***************************

**_Part 2_**

**At School**

Haley and Lucas entered the school, ten minutes before first period started.  They walked over to their side-by-side lockers and began to take out their Spanish books.

"So I wonder what Mrs. English has planned for us today," Haley wondered aloud to Lucas.

"Yeah. Isn't it kind of weird that her name is Mrs. English, but she teaches Spanish," he vocalized. 

They both started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know.  Remember the first day of school when that one kid asked her that," she replied to him as they remembered the first day of the semester.

"Yeah, she got all mad because every year a student would ask her that.  But poor kid, he didn't deserve a detention for that," he said as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, poor Billy," she said.  "Good times," she muttered as she closed her own locker and began to walk to the classroom with Lucas.  

She abruptly stopped and began to turn around.

"Shoot, I forgot my paper in the locker," she began, "when we were laughing I forgot to get it out."

"Oh, go right ahead.  I'll just meet you in class," he told her as he entered the classroom.  

Haley walked over to her locker and opened it back up.  She looked through her locker and finally found her paper.  

"There we go," she told herself just before she was interrupted by the one-minute bell ringing.    "Now let's hope I'm not late for class," she added to herself as she closed her locker and began to run.  

Suddenly she ran into someone and she stopped rapidly.  She looked up and noticed that it was none other than Nathan Scott; her best friend's enemy and hazier.

_'Great, now I'm going to be late because of this dumbass,'_ she thought to herself as she saw who it was.  

"Why don't you watch it?" she told him as she began to walk.

"Excuse me?  Last time I checked you were the one that bumped into me," he told her back angrily.

"Whatever, enter the classroom or get out of my way so I can get into class and not be late," she told him.

He simply ignored her, turned around, and entered the classroom.  

"**Could this day get any worse?"** she asked herself as she entered the classroom right when the late bell rang.

********


	2. Spanish Class

**Chapter 2: Spanish Class**

****

****

****

****

**_Part 1_**

Haley walked in and sat down beside Lucas.  

"Everyone, everyone, sit down!" Mrs. English told the noisy class.  "The bell has already rung and that means that everyone should be seated," she added.

Within moments, the entire class was situated and quiet.

"Good," she said as smile formed on her face with pleasure.  "So as everyone remembers, in the beginning of the semester, I told you all that I had a surprise for the top two students and for the other three students that were drawn and the time has come," she began.

"So what's the surprise?" asked the boy that got into trouble the first day of school, Billy.  "No homework?"  

"Billy…" she replied with a devilish look.

"Okay, fine…" she responded as he backed away from the desk and began to slump.

"As I was saying, the surprise for the top two students and the three people would be…" she began to add tension to the group of students.

"Ohh, just tell us," Billy spoke up again.

"BILLY!" 

"Sorry…"

"The surprise is that the five students will go to and live in Acapulco, Mexico for two weeks with a family located there.  They would experience the beautiful culture of Mexico by attending classes there and living with a family," she told the class.

Looks of surprise and excitement filled the faces of the students immediately. 

"Who are they?" interrupted Billy again.

"Billy, get out of the classroom right now!" she ordered him as she pointed to the door, mad of his rapid interruptions.  

"Thank you," he answered back to her as he grabbed his books and left the classroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Billy has left the building," he said before he closed the door.

Laughter filled the classroom.

"Everyone, be quiet and let me finish," she instructed the class.  

The class became abruptly quiet.

"Good… as I was saying the top 2 students are…Haley James and Lucas Scott," she informed the entire class as she looked at the pair.

Haley turned around towards Lucas and he did the same.  They smiled to each other and high-fived each other.

"We are going to Mexico!" she told him excitingly.

"Oh, what a surprise?" said a voice in the back of the classroom.

Haley turned around towards the voice and gave Nathan a glare.  He turned around towards his friends and high-fived them while he looked at Haley with a smirk.

"The other three students that will be attending the trip, by the luck of the draw, are…Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and **Nathan** Scott," she continued, not hearing Nathan's comment.

"**WHAT?**" Haley said aloud when Nathan's name was mentioned.

"Yes, Haley, Nathan will be attending the trip with you," the teacher answered as she looked at her.

_'Why in the world is this happening?'_ she asked herself as she looked at Lucas.  

Lucas also had a surprised look on his face, but just shrugged it off.  Haley turned around and looked at Nathan.  She noticed that Nathan was also looking at her with a grin plastered on his face.  

"_Two weeks_," he mouthed to her while smiling.

"You five will have to stay after class to discuss the plans of the trip," she told them as she looked at them.  "Moving onto regular class," she said as she changed the subject, "time to turn in those essays and begin on notes of Spanish Art," she continued.

Groans filled the classroom by the mention of notes.

"Come on lets go! We are wasting valuable time," she told the class.

"Looks like I was wrong.  This day just got worse," she said to herself as she passed Lucas her paper.

*************************

**_Part 2_**

"Okay my chosen students, you guys are flying to Mexico in 2 days," she began.

"What? That's really soon," Haley stated to the teacher.

"I know, but that is the only available time that also works with the families in Mexico, so you guys are going to have to work with me here," she responded.

"Do we have to pay?" Haley asked.

"Oh, no.  The Foreign Language Department is paying for this, but you do have to pay for all the little things like food, and other things, but nothing major.  They just want to see how this whole entire thing works out and how successful it will actually be."

"So do we all live with the same family or do we each live with separate families?" Brooke asked.

"You all will be living with separate families," she answered.

"Duh, Brooke.  Didn't you pay attention when she said that," Nathan informed her.

Brooke gave him a glare and she looked away.

"Nathan," cautioned Mrs. English to him.

"Sorry," he replied.

"So we will basically be living there for two weeks, go to school, and spend time with the family?" Peyton concluded.

"Yeah, but some of you will also work," she replied to them.

"**WORK?**" Brooke asked surprised and shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure it won't be a problem.  Oh, and you'll also write an essay on your experience and read it to the class once you get back," she added.

All five groaned of the abrupt assignment given to them.

"Hey take it or leave it?  You guys won't have to make up any of the work when you get back so I have to make you guys turn in something for credit," she told them.

She looked at all of the five's faces and smiled.

"Any other questions before you guys go to your next period?" she asked them.

All five looked at each other and shook their head in response.

"Good.  Now get to class," she told them as she turned around and began to grade the essays.  "Oh, and have fun.  This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so take as much advantage as you can.  Acapulco is a stunning place and I'm sure you guys will like it," she added before they left.

"So two weeks?" Haley asked again to Lucas.

"Yup, two weeks of lovely Mexico with…" Lucas began.

"With the devil," Haley finished, referring to Nathan.

Lucas began to laugh as they walked to their next hour.  

"Come on…I don't think that it'll be that bad," he told her.

"Excuse me, what has the punk done to you since you joined the team?" Haley asked him.

"Just ignore him, we'll have fun.  Free vacation to Mexico, how good can that get?" he asked as he smiled to her.

"Yeah, I guess…It would have been a lot better without him," Haley replied as she looked at Nathan walk with the rest of the basketball team down the hallway, ahead of them.  

Suddenly Nathan turned his head around and looked at Haley.  He just smiled at her and she groaned and turned around with a disgusting facial in response.

_'Oh, some fun this trip is going to be,'_ she thought to herself as she walked into her English Lit class.

******************************

**AN: Hey you guys! I hoped you liked the chapter! **

**Next chapter…**

**            In the airport and the airplane ride…**

**            Who will be sitting next to who in the airplane?**

**Come check on Friday (4/16) for Chapter Three!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!! **


	3. Leaving Tree Hill and Arriving in Mexico

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Leaving Tree Hill and arriving in Mexico_**

**_Part 1_**

***In the airport***

"Oh, my God…I can't believe we are going to Mexico!" yelled Haley as she entered the airport with Lucas.

"Yeah, this is pretty crazy," replied Lucas with a smile while holding his bag over his shoulder.

Peyton and Nathan entered the airport right after Lucas and Haley.

"Hey Peyton," called Lucas to her.

Peyton faced the calling voice and smiled back.

"Hey Lucas," she answered back.

Brooke then entered the airport with a bag carrier.  She only carried her purse, but the poor boy held her large luggage.  Suddenly another boy showed up behind them holding two other large luggages.  

"Brooke it's just three weeks," Peyton told her as she looked at all her luggage.  "We aren't moving there," she added.

"I know, but I couldn't just bring a selection of clothes.  I might change my mind," she replied.  "This is just half of my clothes anyways."

"You're telling me that you still have more clothes at you house?" asked Haley amazed.

"Of course," Brooke answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucas, Peyton, and Haley began to laugh.  Even Nathan laughed for a little.

"This is the call for anyone going on airplane number 345- going to Acapulco, Mexico.  Please begin to board the plane now," she speaker interrupted.

"Looks like that's us," Brooke said to everyone.  "Let's go," she told them as she began to walk with her two bag carriers behind her.

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton laughed as they walked behind Brooke.

"Ah, yes, this is going to be an interesting experience," Haley told herself as she followed.

**********************************

     **_Part 3_**

****

***In the plane***

"I'm sitting by you Lucas," Brooke told him as she grabbed him and started to walk away with him.

Haley turned around and faced her best friend.  Lucas and she agreed that they were going to sit by each other during the ride.  Although, she noticed the sign of defeat on his face and she understood.  

"Sorry," he mouthed to her.

Haley looked at her ticket and noticed that it read D13.  She walked over to her seat and sat down.

"All right, I got these seats all to myself," she said aloud happily.

Nathan abruptly showed up sat down beside her.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked him annoyed.

"Sitting down, last time I checked.  What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked her back.

'_Spoke too soon,_' she thought to herself.

"These are my seats," she told him.

"I'm sorry, but this is my seat," he responded to her as he took out his ticket.

She looked at his seat number and observed that it did actually read D12.

"Great," she mumbled.

"It's not like I'm dancing with joy also.  So just so we both survive, you stay in your side of the seats, and I'll stay in mine," he informed her as he pulled out his walkman.

"Gladly," she replied as she took out a book and began to read.

************************************************

 **_Part 3_**

***Arriving at ****Acapulco***

"Haley, wake up," Peyton told her as she sat beside her.

"What…" she uttered still asleep.

"We are here," she told her.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she began to move.

She began to get up and she remembered that she fell asleep after the third chapter in the book.  However, she felt someone underneath her.  She then realized that she fell asleep on top of Nathan.

"ARG!" she said aloud seeing Nathan still asleep.  "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked her as she stood up with a disgusted look on her face.

"You looked peaceful, what can I say?" Peyton answered as she laughed at her facial expression.

"Whatever," she stated as she gathered up her belongings.  "Let's go," she responded as she stood up.

"I think we're going to have to wake him up," she informed her.

"You can.  I don't plan on doing anything," she stated.  "Let him sleep, hopefully the plane will leave with him and take him back to Tree Hill," she said as she walked down the hallway.

"Haley…" Peyton vocalized.  "Give him a break." 

"Give him a break?  Why don't you ask him to give Lucas a break?  He keeps on making his life a living hell," Haley replied angrily.

"So that's the reason you're acting like a…"

"Yes, that is the reason I've been acting like a bitch," she finished for her as she left the plane.

****************************************

**AN: Hey there! I hope u guys liked this chapter! Next week, Chapter 4 will be up! So everyone PLEASE everyone review!!!**

**_Coming up:_**

**__**

**            -Lost in the airport?**

**            -Everyone meets who they are going to stay with…**

**                        Some are happy, while others are…well…mad. ** ****


	4. Lost in the airport and meeting the fami...

Chapter 4 

_Lost in the airport and meeting the family… _

Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan now stood in the middle of the airport with their bags over their shoulders.

"Um…does anyone know how the hell to get out of here?" asked Peyton, confused of all the signs in the airport.

"I don't know…" replied Lucas with a bewildered look on his face.

"You guys, we are in a pretty advanced Spanish class.  So we should know how to get out of here," Haley responded.

"Then how come you haven't gotten us out of here?" asked Nathan annoyed. 

"First of all, don't even get me started with you," Haley directly told him, mad.  "Anyways," she said as she looked away and looked at a sign, "lets go this way," she told the group.

Everyone soon began to follow her except for Brooke who stood without being able to carry all of her luggage.

"Brooke are you coming?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, but I can't carry all these bags by myself," she answered back.

"Now you shouldn't have brought so much clothes, huh?" asked Nathan.

"Fuck off Nathan," she answered back bitterly.

"Here I'll help you that," retorted Lucas as he grabbed two of her luggage's.

"Thank you," she responded sweetly. "I'll definitely be repaying you back later," she added seductively.

Lucas began to laugh as Haley led the group through the crowded airport.  

Haley looked around at the different atmosphere.  She observed the green signs directing the tourists and new arrivals to wherever they desired.  She looked around at the welcoming workers of the airport and walked over to a nearby desk.

'Escritorio de información' read a sign above the desk.

She walked over to the welcoming woman wearing a black suit with a nametag that read 'Alysia.'

"Hola Alysia," greeted Haley in Spanish, "me gustaría saber donde esta la entrada o salida del auropuerto."

I would wish to know where the entrance or exit of the airport

"Claro, la salida esta…" she directed Haley.

Haley stood motionless and with a confused face as she was being directed, not comprehending what the lady was saying.

"Muchas gracias," Haley said with an uncertain smile and began to walk off with a puzzled look.

"So how do we get out of this place?" asked Peyton.

"Um… wouldn't know what to tell ya," she answered defended.  "I caught little snippets, but she talked so fast that I got so confused."

"So we're lost?" asked Brooke.

"Technically?…pretty much."

"Pretty advanced huh?" Nathan retorted as he looked at Haley.

Haley was about to insult Nathan when she heard a voice. 

"I can speak English too," said a voice behind them.

Haley turned around and noticed that it was Alysia who spoke.

"Oh…thank you!" Haley responded glad.

In 15 minutes, they all stood outside the airport with the sunrays hitting on them.

"This place is beautiful," said Haley as she looked at the tropical trees and the shinning sun.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Lucas as he looked outside.

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

They all turned around and noticed four different people holding different signs.

"Guess that's us," Lucas told the group.

Lucas walked over to the man that held his name on the sign.  The man was dressed in a black suit and wore a hat.  He looked like a chauffeur and drove a black Lincoln. 

"Hello, Mr. Scott," he greeted him with his accent.  "The family had a function to attend to so you would see them later on tonight," he informed him.  "My name is Juan," he directed to himself.

_'Sweet,_' Lucas thought to himself as he looked at his ride.

"Thanks Juan," he told him.

Haley walked over to the person that held her name on the sign and was greeted by a young looking girl.

"Hey!" greeted the girl.  "My name is Maria," she told her as she hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

Haley stood surprised for a moment after the sudden greeting, but then introduced herself after the shock.

"Hello, my name is Haley James, as you already know," Haley told Maria as she looked at her.  

Maria appeared to be 5'4 with beautiful, long brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Well I'm Maria Lopez, daughter of the family that you are staying with.  My parents are at a function so you won't meet them till later," she continued.  

She moved out of the way and revealed a red, convertible Mitsubishi Spyder. 

"Wow!" Haley exclaimed as she looked at the car.

"It's nothing, my dad gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday," she informed her.

"Awesome."

Nathan walked over to a teenage guy holding his name.

"Hello, my name is Pedro Ramirez," he introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"Nathan Scott," he greeted him as he shook his hand.

Pedro was a 5'11 Mexican guy with brown hair and really dark brown eyes.  He was wearing a pair of navy trousers and a tan shirt.  He was medium built also.

"Sorry I look a little scruffy.  I just came from work," he said referring to his outfit.

"It's all right, so where's the rest of the family?" he asked as he observed no one else accompanying him.

"My dad is still working, while my mom and sister are working in the family restaurant.  Nothing fancy, but my mom is an awesome cook.  Trust me, once you have some of her Mole with arroz rice…you'll never want to eat some of your American food ever again," he informed him with a laugh.

"So your parents work a lot?" 

"Yeah, need to pay the bills," he replied.  "So you want to go see home sweet home?" he vocalized as he led him to an old pick up.  "That is how you say it right? 'Home sweet home?'" 

"I guess…" he responded, as he stood amazed at the ancient car.

"I know the car isn't the best looking vehicle, but it's reliable and it takes me wherever I want to so…at least it's something."

"Whatever you say," answered Nathan as he got inside the truck.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if the car stalled on us halfway outside of the airport,_' Nathan told himself.

Nathan looked at the truck once again and then drifted his eyes toward Brooke.

Brooke stood in front of a girl with medium length hair and brown eyes.  She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't ugly either.

"Um…hey, I'm Brooke Davis," she greeted, a little uneasy.

"Hello, I'm Guadalupe, but just call me Lupe or Lupita," she introduced herself as she hugged and kissed Brooke on the cheek.

"Dandy," she replied as she wished Lupe would get off of her.  "So where's the limousine?" Brooke asked as she already saw who Lucas and Haley were staying with and expected someone like who they got.

"Ta da!" Lupe exclaimed as she revealed an old station wagon.  "I know it's probably not what you would've expected, but it fits the family."

Brooke stood motionless and speechless.

"Are you sure that I was assigned to stay with you?" she said, not understanding what was happening.

"You're Brooke Davis, correct?" 

"Yes…" she replied perturbed. 

"Yup, you're staying with me! Oh…we are going to have so much fun!" she squealed as she opened the passenger door.

"Oh…such a blast!" she sarcastically responded, with not trace of excitement in her voice.

Brooke got into the vehicle and noticed a picture of Jesus hanging off the rear view mirror.

"This is so not happening," she mumbled aloud before Lupe opened her door. 

Peyton and Haley were laughing as they saw Brooke's reaction to who she was staying with.  Brooke looked at Peyton and Haley and replied by giving them a dangerous look.  Peyton and Haley laughed even harder as they saw her face.  They didn't notice the awkward stares they were being given by the people entering and leaving the airport.

"Mira esas Americanas, parece que estan endrogadas," one of the onlookers said.

Haley began to laugh even harder.  Peyton looked at her puzzled as to why she was laughing harder.

"It wasn't THAT funny.'

"You didn't hear those people?" Haley asked between laughs.

Peyton responded by giving her a bemused look.

"They said, 'Look at those American girls, they look like they are drugged up!'"

Peyton laughed at the new information given to her.

"Peyton Sawyer?" asked a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Yeah that's me," Peyton answered.

"Hello, I'm Rosa Cortez," she greeted her.  "You're staying with my family for the next two weeks," she continued as she kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry for being late."

"What the hell was that?" Peyton asked, referring to the kiss.

"Here in Mexico or any Spanish country, when we greet each other, we also kiss each other on the cheek," she informed her.

"Oh…so that's why Maria also did that to me," interrupted Haley as she now stood beside them.

"Maria? Maria Lopez?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she responded confused.  "Why?" 

"Where is she?" Rosa asked excited.

"She's sitting in the car…" Haley answered as she pointed in the direction of the car.

Rosa left and walked over rapidly to Maria's car.  Maria finally noticed her and leapt out of her car when she saw her.  Haley and Peyton could hear the squealing from both of the girls as they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Woah…looks like they are old friends," stated Haley as she saw both of the girl's reaction to each other.

"Well I'll see you at school," Haley told Peyton as she began to walk away.  "Hold on…" she said as she turned around and walked back over to Peyton.  "Kiss each other goodbye," she continued as she kissed her on the cheek.  "Ciao Peyton!" she departed as she mocked Maria and Rosa.

"Adios Haley," responded Peyton as she laughed and waved goodbye.

Rosa walked back to Peyton and they now approached a red Volkswagen Jetta. 

"Nice car," she told Rosa.

"Thanks it's a cute and comfortable car.  Plus, its pretty fast," she added as she opened the passenger door.

"Awesome," answered Peyton as she entered the car.

Maria turned on the car and some hyped up music filled the room.  It was some kind of Spanish music.

"It's OV 7, they are a popular band here in Mexico."

"Oh, I see…" she replied to as she heard the new music.

"So what do you think of the music?"

"Um I dunno. I tend to like a lot of the underground music, but this music is fine."

"Cool…so are you ready to see your new home for the next two weeks?"

"I guess so, let's go," she answered as they got out of the airport and got onto the road leading her to something unknown. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: Hey you guys! So I hope you guys liked the chapter.  I know I missed a couple of accents, so SORRY!  **

**I have one question for MaryKate113- Um what did you mean when you wrote, "It's the first time Nathan and Peyton rhyme?" I got kind of confused…Lol.**

**Well look for the next chapter on Friday, April 30!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and I expect the same for this chapter! Lol… ****J  **

**Love you guys!**

**Sleepneeded911**


	5. Home Sweet home

Chapter 5

Home Sweet Home… 

Haley looked over at Maria as she was driving to her new home for the next two weeks.

_'I can't believe this is happening,_' Haley told herself as she looked around the car and at the beautiful city.

Haley never thought that in a million years she was going to be the one living the life of the rich.  She would of thought that Nathan _or_ Brooke where going to be the ones to, but it was funny how it didn't turn out that way.

_'This is going to be awesome,_' she added happily to herself.

She continued to look around the radiant city.  It had started to become dark and now she could clearly see the light of the different buildings and clubs.  She looked again to the immense blue water and loved the sight and sound of the dynamic waves crashing on the shore.  She turned forward again and noticed a beautiful white mansion coming into view.

"Welcome to home sweet home," greeted Maria as they waited for the gates to open up.  

Soon the motors moved the gates and Maria continued to drive up the driveway.  They came to a halt and got out of the vehicle.  Haley was amazed at the beautiful Spanish looking home before her.  The house was huge and large tropical trees surrounded the home.  Haley still stood agape over the beautiful structure in front of her.

"Pretty big, huh?" interrupted Maria.

"Hell yea, pretty damn big.  It's even bigger than Nathan's mansion looking home," she told her.

"Nathan?  Who's he?" she asked curious.  "Your boyfriend?" 

"Hell NO! He actually is here also with us.  He was the tall, brunette, cocky, and jackass one," she explained to her.

"Sure…" she answered unconvinced.  She thought for a moment and replied, " Oh, him…he was pretty cute," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever…you going to take me inside or what?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"Of course," Maria answered excited.

Haley grabbed her luggage and began to walk up the stairs to the door of the house/mansion.

"Let me help you with that," Maria said as she grabbed one of her bags.

"Thanks," Haley answered.  "They were pretty heavy," she responded with a smile.

Maria opened the door, dropped the suitcase by the door, and began to give Haley a tour of the house.  She showed her the kitchen, both of the living rooms, dinning room, offices, dinning room, game room, bathrooms, the downstairs bedroom and some of the upstairs bedrooms, and the rest of the other rooms in the house.  

"Wow…the house is big and so nice.  I feel like I'm going to break something," she told her with a laugh.

"Don't worry…I break things all the time," Maria answered with a laugh.  "Actually this morning I broke a vase that was in the hallway.  I was still asleep," she added with a laugh.

Haley laughed at Maria's last comment.  She liked Maria's personality so far.  She was nice and welcoming to her since they both met each other.

Haley and Maria walked over back to the entrance of the house, grabbed the luggage, and walked up the stairs to her new bedroom.  Maria led the way through the hallway to a room.  She turned on the lights and set the bag on her bed.  Haley entered her room and observed how beautiful and modern her new room was.  There was an entertainment center, king size bed with a seashell as the headboard, and a desk with a computer in the room.

"Wow, this is a really nice room," Haley informed her.

"Yeah this is my favorite room, aside from my own," she replied as she sat down on the bed.

"My bedroom is like five times smaller than this," she continued.

"So…tell me about Tree Hill.  How is it there?  A lot of hot guys there?" Maria asked with deep interest.

"Please, Tree Hill is nothing compared to this beautiful city," Haley relied.

"This is a nice city, but I would still like to see different country."

"You've never been to the U.S.?" she asked surprised.

"No…" she answered sadly.  "My dad wont let me till I'm older and more 'mature,'" she said with air quotes, "whatever that means…" she stated annoyed.

"Oh, that sucks.  I'll try to convince him for you to come with us.  You can stay with my family.  I have 5 brothers and three sisters.  A huge family."

"Awesome, I'll take you up on that," she replied with a smile.  "I'm getting hungry, lets go eat," she told her as she stood up and walked out of the room.

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Estefania, tengo much hambre.  Nos puedes servir?" Maria told the maid.

"Claro, ahorita las sirvo. Les voy a servir afuera," she informed her.

"Gracias," Maria answered as she began to walk out of the kitchen.  "Oh, by the way that's Estefania, the cook.  She makes some good tamales," she informed her.

"Hola," Haley greeted her.

"Hola," Estefania responded as she walked over to the stove.

Haley and Maria walked out of the kitchen, opened two big window doors, and walked outside. 

The beautiful house amazed Haley again.  The backyard had a large diving pool with rocks surrounding it, grass all over the ground, and flowers and trees all over the yard.  To finish it off, the ocean glazed a breathless view of the ocean.

They walked over to a table and sat down.  Estefania showed up with two plates in her hands.  She set them down and served them their beverages.  

"Estefania sabes donde estan mis padres?" Maria asked curious.

"Sí, van a permanecer más tiempo en la cena y no volverán hasta más tarde."

"Oh…gracias," Maria answered with a slight smile.

Estefania walked away and left Haley and Maria alone.

"I just heard, 'where are my parents,' and then something about a longer dinner," Haley said.

"Good job!" Maria retorted with a smile.  "Yeah, I asked her about my parents, but they are going to stay longer at their business dinner (function)," she added with her smile disappearing.

"I'm sorry," answered Haley with her sudden change in attitude.

"It's alright," she said changing back to her old, happy self.  "We are going to have to party when you're here.  I'll show you some awesome Mexican parties," she said as she began to eat her tamales.  "I have some awesome friends and we always have so much fun.  We go clubbing also and _you_ are so coming with us.  Besides, there are some HOT guys here and at school," she informed her.

"I really don't party," Haley told her.  "You know you remind me of Brooke," she stated.

"Brooke? Who's she? Girlfriend?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't curve that way," she responded with a laugh.  "She's a 'friend' and she also came here with me," she told her as she tried the tamales.  "Wow, these are so good," she told her as she ate some more.

"I told you that Estefania really knows how to cook," she replied as she also took a bite.  "Oh, and you are still coming with me and my friends.  We'll have a blast," she told her.

"Looks like I'm not getting out of that one, huh?" she asked laughingly. 

"Yup," she retorted with a smile, "you'll have fun.  Who are all the people that came with you on this trip?" she asked curious.

Haley described Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, but she never mentioned Nathan to her.  Maria looked at her puzzled, but she decided not to ask about him.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked as they were done with dinner and with Haley describing everyone.

"I'm a little nervous," she answered truthfully.  "I can speak okay Spanish.  I don't know how I am going to do it at school," she told her.

"You'll do fine," she stated.  

"So how do you know such well English?" she asked curious and has wanted to ask her since the beginning.

"Oh, my dad made me take English lessons since I was young.  I also take English class in school, so I have to be able to speak pretty decent English," she informed her with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool," she replied pleased with her answer. 

Maria looked at her watch and noticed the time.  

"Woa, it's already nine," she said surprised.

"Really?  It seems that it's still pretty early," she responded.

"Yeah, so lets turn in.  We have school and we start at eight, so we better get going," she told her as she stood up from her chair.

"You mind if I take a quick walk around the block?" she asked her.  "I just want to get familiar with my surroundings," she added.

"Yeah sure," she replied.  

She walked over to her purse and pulled out a set of keys.

"Here," she said as she handed her the keys.  "These are your set of keys.  The key to the house is the gold one," she added.

"Thanks," she replied.  "I promise I won't take that long."

"Sure," she retorted with a smile.

Haley walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside to the fresh air and welcomed her **_new experience_**.

*******************

Part 2 

Haley had walked out of the gate through a door that was situated to the side of the gate.  She now roamed around the street that led to her new home.  She walked past her neighbor's homes and noticed that someone else was outside.  She passed the figure- not noticing who it was as she took in her fresh atmosphere.  Suddenly the figure began to whistle to her.  She began to walk faster- not knowing who it was, till she heard the voice of the figure.

"Haley! Haley! Haley!" it called out. "It's me Lucas," he said.

Haley turned around and saw the blonde, blue eyes of her best friend.  She walked over to him and smiled.

"Sorry, I thought you were some random Mexican guy trying to kidnap me," she told him as she hugged him.  "Hi." 

"Hey yourself," he answered with a smirk.  "So can you believe our new lifestyles for the next two weeks?" he asked her as he looked over to his home/mansion.

 "NO!" she replied.  "I would have never thought that you and me where going to be the ones living the fairytale," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, me neither," he told her.

They stood for a while, talking about their new dwellings and their new families.  She told him all about the house and Maria and he told her all about his house and the son of the family he is staying with.  Finally Haley looked at her watched and gasped at the time.

"Oh my gosh! I should have been home a half an hour ago," she told him.  

She walked over to him, hugged him, and ran off to the house-Excited and nervous of her new day of school tomorrow.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

AN: Hey you guys! I'm so sorry for the delay…but at least it's up now! Lol…I know it isn't the most exciting chapter, but next chapter is GOING to make up for it! Next weeks chapter includes the gangs first day of school and the new people they meet! 

Next update:

*May 7, 2004

**Well everyone thanks for the awesome reviews and like last time, I expect the same! Lol… ****J So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you!!!**


	6. New school and the uniforms

**Chapter 6**

****

New School and the uniforms… 

Haley stared at herself in the mirror as she looked at her new outfit. She was wearing a uniform because the school required the students to wear one. The uniform was a white blouse, blue skirt, and a coat for those who decided to wear it with a crest of the school embroiled on it. She looked at her white socks and black schoolgirl shoes. 

"This is some ugly uniform," she told her reflection as she looked at herself.

She got up a little early and straightened her hair so she was able to put a headband in it. She was interrupted by Maria knocking on her door, sporting the same uniform as her.

"Stylin' huh?" she told her as she walked into her room with her book bag. 

"Yeah, they should definitely show these outfits on the style channel," she retorted sarcastically. 

"You think that we pay so much money for the school, we attend, and they can't even afford better uniforms," she replied.

"Seems like…" she responded as she continued to look at herself. "Oh, well…" she said turning around, "lets go." 

"You don't eat breakfast?" Maria asked confused.

"No, I never have time to grab something before school. Usually I just grab a snack bar and leave," she explained to her.

"Oh, I see. Well we'll just grab some quick snack bar and leave then," she told her mockingly. 

They both began to laugh as they walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Maria walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and grabbed two bars. 

"Here you go," she directed her.

"Thanks," she replied as she accepted it and continued to walk towards the door. 

In 15 minutes they were both at school. Haley looked at her new school and was amazed at the structure of the high school. A lot of students were standing around in the hallways wearing the required uniform, talking among their cliques. 

_'Just like Tree Hill; some things don't change,_' she thought to herself as she got out of the car. 

"I will walk you to the office so you can grab your new schedule," she told her as she directed her to wherever that was at.

"Thanks," she replied as she followed her. 

She walked passed the group of students and was amazed at the stares she was getting from some students. They had curious looks and some guys even smiled to her. Soon, Maria opened the door to the office and they both walked inside. She walked up to the secretary and talked to her.

"Sí, ella es una de los nuevos estudiantes de Tree Hill," she told her as she pointed at me. "Necesita su horario," she added.

Haley just stood dumbfounded as Maria talked to the secretary.

"Claro, ella es la ultima en llegar. Los restos de los estudiantes ya llegaron," she told her as she handed her Haley's schedule. 

"Muchas gracias," she responded as she began to walk towards her.

"Here is your schedule and the secretary said that your friends have already come and picked up their new schedules," she told her as she handed her her schedule.

"Really? I never knew Brooke was an early person. For as long as I've known her, she has always been fashionably late," she informed her. 

"So what class do you have first?" she asked.

"Um…" she said as she looked at her schedule, " I believe that I have English first. Thank God," she replied thankful of her first class. "I speak English so this class shouldn't be such a big deal," she told her.

"Awesome, I have class with you. So lets walk to class," she told her as she headed to their first period.

Maria led the way towards groups of students. Maria stopped abruptly as someone called her name.

"Maria!" yelled a voice. 

She turned around and waited for the guy to catch up to her.

"Hola Mario. Que pasa?" she asked him.

"Nada…ya sabes, lo mismo, pero quien es tu nueva amiga?" he asked her as he looked over at Haley.

_'Who the hell is he?_' she thought to herself. _'Why don't you stop starring you jackass,_' she added to herself.

"Ella es Haley. Ella se va a quedar por dos semanas conmigo. Vino de los Estados Unidos," she informed him. 

"Entonces habla ingles?"

"Pos, claro!" she told him as she punched him lightly. 

He turned around and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Mario," he presented himself with an accent and took out his hand for a handshake. 

"Hey Mario, my name is Haley," she greeted him as she shook his hand

"Well Haley, has anyone ever told you that you are very pretty," he told her, as he didn't let go of her hand. 

_'He's very forward,_' Haley thought to herself.

"Well thank you Mario," she answered uneasy as she took in his features. 

He appeared to be 5' 11" or 6", dark brown hair, brown eyes, and to be pretty built muscular. He was definitely not bad looking. Plus, he had a smile that made you melt when he flashed it.

"Well Mario, we have to go to class, so we'll see you later," Maria interrupted as she pushed Haley to the direction of their classroom.

Mario soon left, but not without kissing the back of Haley's hand and gave her a last smile.

"Hasta luego querida," he told her as he turned around and left to his class.

"Who was he?" Haley asked curious.

"That was the most popular guy and he has his eyes on you," she told her. "So how does it feel?" she asked.

"It feels _different_," she answered as she continued to walk. "It feels _different_, but **good**," she added with a smile as they walked arm and arm to their class.

* * *

Part II 

Haley sat in class beside Maria waiting for the rest of her classmates to join them. There were a few students already inside, but not the entire class. She turned around towards the door and noticed someone else enter the classroom. She saw that it was none other than Nathan Scott wearing his uniform. She suddenly began to laugh out loud as she saw him. Nathan walked over to her and glared at her.

"What's so funny Haley?" he asked her annoyed.

"You look very striking in your uniform Nathan," she told him as she began to laugh harder.

"Well we only have two weeks of this then I'm back to dominating our school," he responded to her as he sat down behind her.

"Never thought I'll see the day that Nathan Scott would be wearing a uniform," she stated, as she got closer to him.

"Never thought I'll see the day that Haley James isn't acting like a complete, and utter bitch," he told her as he adjusted his bag pack. "Wait a second… you **are** acting a total bitch so never mind," he said with strain on the 'are'. 

"First time for everything," she stated as she stood beside him. "As for example, today is the first time that the famous Nathan Scott isn't ruling the school…"

"Not yet, but I can tell my charm will soon change it," he said with a smile. "Proven by those girls," he said nodding to the group of girls in the corner of the classroom.

The girls soon erupted in giggles. 

"Please…like those girls know who or what you are," she responded bitterly. "I'm going to have to take some pictures of you so I can show the entire school how _'handsome'_ you look in your uniform. I'll show them their highness in style," she replied laughing even harder.

Maria turned around and looked at the laughing Haley. She soon realized why she was laughing and began to talk.

"I think that Nathan looks really cute in his uniform," she told him with a flirtatious look. 

Nathan smirked to Maria and then looked at Haley. Haley was disgusted at the looks exchanged that she turned around and faced the front of the room. She then noticed that Lucas and Peyton had joined the classroom full of students. 

"Hey Lucas!" Haley greeted as she walked over to him and hugged him.

Lucas looked at his best friend, in her uniform, and whistled to her. 

"Looking pretty good Haley," he complimented her. 

"You think? I thought that it was the ugliest thing alive," she told her. "Well you don't look so bad yourself," she complimented him.

"Yeah I know…I hate these uniforms," Lucas responded as he adjusted his collar of his shirt.

"Don't be such a cry baby," replied Haley as she adjusted the collar for him.

Nathan looked away disgusted of the flirtation between his brother and his best friend. 

"Wow…Peyton," Haley uttered as she looked at her amazed. 

Haley turned around towards Peyton and was surprised. She had never seen Peyton in something other than a Tee, a black jacket, or jeans with her converse. 

"Don't even say anything," Peyton warned her.

"Peyton, you look really pretty," she told her.

"Yeah, whatever you say," she responded, obviously annoyed of the uniform. "I hate Mexico so far," she added.

"Come on, it's not so bad," Haley told her.

"Yeah, Peyton you look pretty good," added Lucas as he looked up to her up and down. 

Haley looked even closer to Peyton's ensemble. She was wearing the same skirt with also the same white shirt and shoes. However, if you looked closely, underneath her jacket and her white shirt, you could see that she had another shirt underneath.

"What the hell do you have underneath your shirt?" she asked curious.

Peyton began to smile as she unbuttoned her shirt. As she opened her shirt, she revealed a white Ramones shirt. Lucas and Haley let out a laugh. 

"I knew that Peyton Sawyer couldn't just forget her individuality when she entered school," said Haley with a smirk.

"Well I couldn't just wear what's required. What's the fun if your follow the rules?" she questioned.

"Exactly," responded Brooke as she now stood beside them.

Everyone looked up and down at her altered uniform. The skirt was dramatically short while the shirt was tied in the front allowing her stomach to show.

"What the hell happened to your uniform?" asked Peyton as she looked at her.

"The scissors made me do it?" she tried to explain. "Not…I was thinking on how to make the outfit 'me' and I instantly thought of Britney Spears. What would have my life been if Baby One More Time would have never been recorded or released…" she told the group. 

"Um…you probably would have actually been wearing an outfit that covered more than 60% of your body," answered Haley.

"What fun would that be? Besides…I need some help with some of my homework so I kind of need to find a study partner," she added with a wink. "I'll talk to you guys later," she announced as she approached a guy who just entered the classroom. "Later..."

The teacher suddenly entered the classroom and told the class to be seated. 

"Todos tomen sus asientos," he told them. 

He looked at his crowd of students and noticed his five new students. He smiled towards his new prey.

"Well, welcome you five to Colegio la Reyna (name of school)," he replied. "This is English class so I don't believe that you will have a problem in here," he told them as he directed his attention to the rest of the class. 

"Todos, tenemos cinco nuevos estudiantes de Tree Hill, Carolina del Norte. Sí, ellos vienen de los Estados Unidos y se van a quedar por dos semanas," he informed the class. 

All the students soon began to look at the new students and began to talk amongst themselves. Haley turned around towards a group of girls situated in the corner and noticed that they were talking about Nathan. The same group of girls from earlier soon began to giggle, again, and she began to get annoyed. 

_'Oh… please,_' she thought.

Nathan began to smile at all the attention he was getting from the group of girls in the class. 

_'This isn't going to be so bad,_' he thought to himself with a smirk.

_'This is going to be so bad,_' Haley told herself as she looked around at the students.

* * *

Part III 

Haley stood beside Maria as they grabbed their food for lunch. So far, in all her classes she has managed to get homework. She has Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and unfortunately Nathan in all her classes and chances are that they are in all her classes. 

_'At least it's Friday today,_' Haley told herself as she thought of not having school for the next two days. 

Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan all sat down in a table in the cafeteria with plates of food. Maria and Haley finally joined them.

"Hey you guys," Haley greeted her friends.

"So what do you think of English, Math, and Science?" asked Lucas.

"I am in honors classes and I don't know anything that the teacher was talking about in Math," she told him annoyed.

"Yeah, here in Mexico the classes are more ahead than in the United States," Maria informed them.

"Have you seen the fine guys at the school," Brooke said out of nowhere, checking out a guy in a nearby table.

Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

Suddenly everyone began to abrupt in laughter. 

"So…to celebrate you guys new arrival, we are going partying," Maria told them.

"Party? Hell yeah, count me in," replied Brooke happy of the mention of a party.

"What about everyone else?" asked Maria.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess we should get to know some of the people here. We are staying for two weeks," stated Lucas. "Okay count me in also," he said with a smile. 

"Me too," added Peyton.

"I guess," responded Nathan.

"I don't know…" retorted Haley unsure.

"Haley, it's one single party. What is the harm in that?" asked Lucas.

Haley looked at her best friend and debated to whether to go or not.

"Fine, I guess… I do live with her anyways," responded Haley directing towards Maria.

"That's my girl," replied Lucas as he hugged her.

Nathan looked at Lucas and Haley and he unexpectedly began to feel jealousy towards Lucas.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up you guys! Yup another chapter up! I swear my chapters are getting longer and longer so that makes up for my weekly updates! Lol…well you guys are awesome. **

** I'm loving the feedback! And I'm glad that you, Allie, ended up liking the story. I first began to read your review and was like WTF, but then I read on and I was like "Oh…" so I'm glad you ended up liking my story.**

**Well I expect nothing less for this chapter so everyone please REVIEW!!!**

**Next Update:**

**May 14, 2004**

**Spoilers:**

**The gang go to the party and…**

**Well tune in and find out! **


	7. The appealing outfit, the baffled brothe...

**Chapter 7 **

****

****

_**The appealing outfit, the baffled brothers, and the touchy ride…** _

__

Haley emerged from her bedroom, later on in the day. As she walked down the hallway and reached the stairs, she looked down at her outfit.

"Maybe I should change…" she vocalized as she looked down at her denim skirt, white shirt, and white pumas.

"You look fine," stated Maria as she suddenly appeared by her side.

"No…I just don't really feel comfortable with this skirt on. I'm going to put on some pants," she announced while she turned around and began to retreat to her bedroom.

"No…like I said, you look fine, so let's go," Maria told her as she grabbed her arm and led her down the stairs.

"Everyone's here. Well…except for Brooke and Peyton, but that really doesn't matter. We are all waiting for you, so let's go," she repeated.

"I forgot to grab my keys and some money. Sorry, I have to go back to my room," Haley told her, hoping to go to her bedroom and change.

"Sorry…you can borrow some of my money and we are basically going to be together, so the keys really don't matter," she answered while they finally surfaced from the stairs.

Whistles soon followed as both, Maria and Haley, got off the stairs.

"Ladies, ladies, is it just me or is it suddenly getting hot in here?" asked Lucas as he approached them. "Or should I say, 'Hot in herre?"

"Shut up," responded Haley as she lightly began to blush and punched her best friend.

_'Man, does Lucas know how to rile me up,_' Haley told herself.

"No," Lucas answered, "it's just me," he said as he pointed to himself. "C'mon, look at me…" he added.

"I think that you've been exposed to Nathan for too long," Haley stated while she walked to the living room.

"So whom did you get ready for?" Lucas asked, serious now as he turned into big brother mode.

"For you silly, didn't you know? I've been crushing on you since junior high," Haley retorted as she got close to Lucas and looked at him intently.

Lucas stood silent at the new and unexpected confession of his best friend. He did not know what to say to her; he didn't even know what to do. All he did was stand still.

Haley abruptly began to laugh.

"Yeah…did you honestly think I'll actually be interest in you?" she asked him in between laughs.

Lucas continued to stand silent.

"You actually thought I was telling you the truth?" she questioned him again as she laughed even harder.

"No, I was just joking around. I knew you were lying," he answered, trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Sure…" Haley responded as she giggled and smiled.

Haley suddenly began to feel as if someone was starring at her. She looked around the living room until she faced the one that stared at her attentively and intensely. They were two blue eyes that gazed at her from top to bottom.

"Nathan, why don't you take a fucken picture? It'll last longer," Haley snapped at him.

Soon all eyes were on him. He sat still, bewildered at Haley's rude and uncalled for comment. Rapidly, Brooke walked into the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"You wouldn't believe what my fucken 'parents' made me do before I got here?" she asked, taking the attention away from Nathan.

"What? Could it possibly be the big W? …Work?" Haley asked.

"I just finished getting ready when 'mother dearest' walked in and said that I had to clean the kitchen before I left," Brooke said in rage. "Me…clean! I never used a fucken broom in my life! EVER! And can you believe that they don't own a dishwasher?" she continued amazed. "Hello it's the 21st century!" she continued complaining.

"WOW…" replied Lucas, surprised at the reason Brooke was mad.

"Yeah, here in Mexico a lot of people can't afford dishwashers so they have to wash the dishes by hand," stated Maria.

"You had to clean? That is the reason why you are so pissed off?" asked Lucas.

"Duh…" she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"God forbid Miss Princess actually did some cleaning," responded Haley.

"Hello…I'm not used to it. Just because you are, does not mean that I am," Brooke shot back, referring to her not being used to working.

"I have to earn my way to buy things. I don't have my mommy or daddy buying me things like you do," fired back Haley.

"You guys, enough!" interrupted Maria. "Let's go to the party and have fun."

Brooke and Haley exchanged one last look before Brooke walked off, still furious.

"Good job Haley," said Nathan as he walked behind her.

"Don't even start with me Nathan," responded Haley, still mad. "You don't even want to see me as a bitch."

"You mean…like a bigger bitch," he replied as he walked out of the house and got into the car.

Haley continued to walk to the door and closed it. She hated that she has been so mean to Nathan, but there was something that took over her every time they were together in the same room. Fury was something she couldn't help, but act out.

"Hey, where's Peyton?" asked Haley as she walked towards the Denali Suburban.

"Oh…yeah, she called before and said that Rosa and she are going to meet us there," retorted Maria as she climbed into the driving seat of the black SUV.

"Oh…I see," responded Haley as she opened the door.

She looked inside and noticed that the only open seat was next to the person that made her so angry.

"Lucas, can I sit by you?" she asked him nicely as he sat beside Brooke.

Brooke turned to Lucas and gave him a threatening look.

"Sorry Hales, I'm perfectly situated here," he told her, after receiving Brooke's deadly glare.

"Get in Haley. I told Rosa I'll be at the party in ten minutes," Maria told her, pleadingly.

Haley sat down, defeated, and frustratingly tried not to touch Nathan. However, it seemed that the road and the car wouldn't allow it because every single time the car turned or hit a bump she got closer to him and ended up touching him. After a while of going again the force of the car she gave up and looked straight ahead to the road. She kept moving her legs and adjusting her skirt so less of her legs wouldn't show, but everything she did didn't work. Finally she crossed her legs and looked straight ahead again. She abruptly glanced sideways and detected that Nathan was looking at her legs.

_'Geez, guys are such pervs_' Haley thought to herself as she turned again and ignored him.

As if decades later, Maria pulled up to a house, much like her own, except her friends' was beachfront. The sun had gone down an hour or so ago and now the stars radiated in the sky. She looked once again to the house and noticed that there were teenagers in the front, back, and inside of the house. You could hear the music from the house when you were still in the car.

Everyone got out of the car and began to walk towards the entrance of the house and party, but Haley paused for a moment and looked out at the crashing waves moving onto the shore. After a few seconds she smiled and caught up to the group, not knowing that someone had watched her the entire time.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, it's not as long as the other chapters, but it's something right? Well I hoped that you guyz liked this chapter. It didn't include some Naley fluff, but it did include some Naley banter. LOL.**

**LockerRoomBandit17, Susie, OTHlover01, Barbra, and Allie- I'm glad you guys are liking the story! And Allie, It's not a Brucas so keep on reading without any worries!**

**Lysser8312- I'm glad you finally reviewed! I thought you fell out of the earth cuz you haven't reviewed in awhile. LOL. I'm glad that you also like the story.**

**MaryKate113- I'm happy that you liked Brooke changing the uniform. Come on…did you really expect Brooke to ACTUALLY follow the rules? Yeah right.**

**S- Naley comes in all forms, but if your looking for some Naley kissing action then you are going to have to wait till the later chapters.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and keep them coming! I'm so happy that you guys like the story so please REVIEW!!!**

**Spoilers:**

**Finally at the party:**

** _Some more Naley banter and could someone actually be jealous?_**

**TUNE IN ON MAY 21 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! **


	8. The Party begins and finally beginning t...

**Chapter 8**

**_The Party begins and finally realizing…_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Haley!" Peyton called out as she caught up to her before she entered.

"Oh…hey!" Haley greeted to her calling friend. "Where's Rosa?"

"She's talking to some of her friends she just saw. I spotted you so I decided to catch up before you disappeared inside. I'm still new here and if I got stuck by myself, now who's the loser?" said Peyton jokingly.

"Yeah, especially when I've been here for the same amount of time as you," Haley responded with a smile. "You really are something…but come on, let's catch up with the group before we are both stranded out here by ourselves."

Peyton and Haley began to walk through the massive amount of teenagers who held drinks in their hands as they conversed amongst themselves. Haley observed that the parties in Mexico were about the same as in Tree Hill. Both, Haley and Peyton passed the partiers and entered the house. However, one of differences included the different type of music blaring from the speakers. She didn't exactly know what kind it was but she believed that it was some sort of Latin Pop **_I really don't know many types, lol. Hey it has to be something that they could dance to…_**. There were people dancing in the living room and others just conversed in their cliques.

Finally, Haley and Peyton caught a speck of familiar dark brown hair that belonged to the tall teen. They both walked over to the group.

"Hey you guys! We lost you," Haley stated as they came into view of Maria and the rest of the gang.

"Sorry," Maria responded as she saw them.

"Hey Maria," interrupted a girl.

"Hey Aracely," she greeted her as she kissed her cheek.

"Quiénes son estos queros con tigo y las muchachas ?" she asked.

"Son mis nuevo amigos," replied Maria. She suddenly grabbed Haley, "ella se esta quedando con migo por dos semanas. Vino de los Estados Unidos y ellos son sus amigos."

"Oh…Pues, te dejo. Diviertánse!" Aracely retorted with a wave.

"What was all that about?" Haley questioned.

"Nothing, she is the one who is throwing the party and she told us to have fun…oh and that they are hot," she responded as she pointed at Lucas and Nathan. "Well the majority of the people speak English so you guys shouldn't have a problem," she stated.

"Well, I'm going to find me a hot Mexican guy to make out with," announced Brooke as she walked away.

Everyone began to laugh at Brooke's unforeseen announcement.

"Always count on Brooke coming somewhere new and still the first thing on her mind is making out with a guy," commented Peyton.

"So where's Pedro?" asked Maria to Nathan as she still laughed at the Brooke's remark.

"He said something about being in a party tomorrow…a quincea…" he struggled as he tried to remember. "A Quincean…some sweet 15 or something like that," he answered defeated.

"Oh, a Quinceañera?" Maria asked happy. "I had one. It was so cool! It was one of the best days of my life!"

"Really?" asked Haley. "I think I remember Mrs. English talking about one of those. It's a Mexican tradition when a girl has a transition to womanhood, correct?"

"Mrs. English?" Maria asked confused.

"Don't even ask…" Haley said as she looked over at Lucas and shared a smile with him.

"So is he a chambelan or something?" she asked Nathan as she turned her attention back on him.

"Yeah, I think so…" he told her. "I guess it's tomorrow and that everyone is invited…"

"Cool, so now we have a party for tomorrow night. Awesome!" Maria exclaimed.

"Brooke!" exclaimed someone from afar.

Brooke turned away from the guy she was having a conversation with and glanced at who was calling her name.

"Lupita?" Brooke asked, annoyed and defeated.

"Brooke, why did you leave so early?" she asked her as she walked over to her. "I was still getting ready and then I went to look for you, but mom said that you already left."

"Well, how about that?" she answered sarcastically and irritated.

"So who were you talking to?" Lupita asked as she looked around.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused as she turned around. "I was talking to some guy…"

"Well he's gone!" she said loudly. "Come on!" she told her as she grabbed her wrist. "Let's go play a game or talk to some guys!" she continued as she dragged Brooke somewhere.

"Oh my God…" she commented as she was being dragged away.

The entire group began to erupt in laughter at the sight.

"I'm going to grab something to drink," commented Nathan as he walked to the kitchen, aggravated of the day he was having.

Maria stared at Nathan as he walked away and then she decided that she was unexpectedly thirsty and caught up with him.

"Arg…" mumbled Haley towards Maria's likeness to him.

"I'm going to look around," Haley added as she began to walk away.

"Take care of yourself," warned Lucas before she left.

Haley just passed the living room, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Mario.

"Hey again," greeted Haley.

"Buenas noches," Mario replied in Spanish. "Is it fate that we keep meeting each other everywhere?" he smoothly asked.

"I've only seen you once before," she informed him.

"Well it seems to me that I've seen you every time I close my eyes," he flirtatiously told her.

Haley abruptly began to laugh; hard.

"What's so funny?" he asked puzzled.

"I just never heard anyone say that lame pick up line before," she responded in between laughs. "But it was cute," she answered because of his hurtful face.

"Well, at least I got cute," he retorted with a smile. 

"Guess so…"

Suddenly someone called Mario's name and he turned his attention to the calling figure. Haley observed as Mario and his friend talked for a bit and then he watched him leave.

"What was all that about?" she asked curiously as Mario was back on her side.

"Oh, well I'm inviting you to come and join a game my friends are going to play," he told her.

"A game? What kind?" she asked.

"Come on," he told her as he led her to the kitchen.

Haley noticed that Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Maria, and Nathan were amongst the twelve people who were playing the game.

"Hey Mario," greeted Lucas as he looked up to the entering figures.

"What's up Lucas," he greeted back.

"How do you know Lucas?" Haley asked inquisitively.

"He's staying with me," he replied baffled. "Didn't you know?" he asked surprised.

"No…looks like we are neighbors," Haley commented.

"Well neighbor let's play," he said as he motioned for her to sit down in an open chair beside him.

He pulled the chair out, she sat down, and he then sat down beside her.

_'What a gentlemen,_' Haley stated to herself.

Seeing all this, Nathan got sick.

"Are we going to play or what?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah," responded Maria. "I don't know what game to play though. Here we just drink and get drunk…we really don't play games as you guys…"

"Well then, came we play a game we play back in Tree Hill?" Brooke suggested.

"Sure…" Maria answered.

"Where's Lupita?" asked Haley, out of the blue.

"She gone somewhere…" she answered annoyed. "Anyways, like I was saying before I got interrupted…Okay we are going to play…" she looked around the table at Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Haley's faces, "I never…"

"I never? What's that?" Maria asked.

"Well each person grabs a cup with a drink inside. Each person goes around and says what they haven't done and if someone else has, then they drink; Simple as that."

Everyone turned around and faced each other, remembering what happened last time they played that game. Nathan got Lucas pissed off and they were about to fight that one night_…**AN: Haley is not Nathan's tutor. Nathan and Haley didn't even talk at the party, but he just noticed her**_

"Oh…I see…" Maria replied.

She looked around at her Mexican friends ant they all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay…I'll start," replied Brooke. "I never…wait, I've done that…" she added as she thought harder **_Took it from the episode…but…_**.

"I never danced naked in my room and sang to N SYNC," said Peyton, skipping Brooke.

Brooke drank and everyone started to laugh.

"What…?" asked Brooke.

"Okay…um…I never could keep a fish alive for a week," Lucas said.

Everyone looked at him quizzically and surprised. Peyton and soon everyone began to laugh.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton asked in between laughs.

"I don't really know…I couldn't think of anything so that was the first thing to pop in my head so…"

"Moving on…" she suggested.

"Let's see…" Nathan began, "I never acted like a big bitch to someone I hardly knew," said Nathan as he looked at Haley.

He observed that Haley didn't drink from her cup.

"Haley aren't you going to drink?" Nathan asked frustratingly.

"Nope," she answered mad. "See I do know you…you're Nathan Scott, Mr. Extraordinaire. The star of the Ravens basketball team who makes fun of people who are _'below'_ him," she added furious. "Shouldn't you drink up too though, Nathan? You've been a dick to people, who hardly ever knew, including your own brother."

He looked at her with fury rising in him.

"You think you know me so well, huh?" he asked furious. "This is bull shit!" he yelled before getting off his chair and left.

Haley sat surprised, never expecting Nathan to react like he did.

"What the hell is up with you Haley?" asked Peyton. "Why do you keep acting like bitch to him?" she added.

"I'm going to go check if he is okay," remarked Maria as she got off her chair and left.

Haley didn't imagine that the comment would affect Nathan as badly as it did. She never would have thought that he would have taken it that seriously. Now she began to feel bad for acting the way she has for the last couple of days.

_'Maybe I was acting like too much of a bitch to him…'_ she told herself as she sat bewildered. **'_Well…guess it's time to get to know the real Nathan Scott…'_**

**__**

**__**

* * *

****

****

****

**__**

****

**AN: Hey what's up you guys! Well I hope you guys liked that chapter! From this point on Haley will not be acting like a total bitch. She finally began to realize how mean she was being towards him so from now on it deals with her calming down and finally getting to know Nathan, for real! But that doesn't mean that their banter ends! LOL. **

**Okay… I basically explained what a quinceañera is and everything. Oh, by the way, in a quinceañera there are damas and chambelanes. The damas and chambelanes do a traditional dance with the Quinceañera before the party/dancing starts. The damas are the girls in the dance and the chambelanes are the guys in the dance. There are traditionally fourteen or sometimes seven sets of damas and chambelanes. They dance is called a vals. The vals is what opens up the dance part of the night. Usually takes place after the reception. You learn something new every day, huh? I know you guys are still probably confused…but… **

**FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW- THIS IS NOT A BRUCAS, it's a LEYTON! So Graga Serrs and lysser8312 rest in peace!**

**CMMJL4EVR- I'm glad you like the banter! There's more coming up, but not anymore of Haley being a complete bitch.**

**Lysser8312- I'm glad you're back! It's alright that you haven't reviewed and I'm glad you're back! **

**Luv****- Sorry I couldn't update before. I have stuff going on here so I can't post the chapter any earlier. And yes, I think that this fic will have some of that sexual attraction that you want so don't worry! P.S.- Thanks for the other two reviews! LOL, i'm glad that you are liking this story!**

**Valentines-hater- I'm sorry that I take forever to update, but at least I update weekly and the chapters are lengthy! :)**

**LockerRoomBandit17- I'm glad you also like the Naley banter! I personally believe that the banter is one of the best things in the early Naley moments…lol. Well I promise you there is going to be some fluff later on in the story!**

**And for Amanda, Susie, OTHLover04, and Bluuj- I'm glad you guys are liking the story! You don't know how good I feel that people are reading the fic and reviewing! **

**As always! THANK YOU guys so much and I hope that I get the same amount of reviews for this chapter!!! So please review!**

**Spoilers:**

**_Next up is the Quinceñera._**

**_-Haley and Nathan finally ease down on the war…_**

**_-Nathan meets _****_Rosa_****_…_**

**_-Haley meets Pedro…_**

**__**

**_Could they both possibly begin to get jealous at each other?_**

**__**

**Well everyone tune in on May 28 to find out more!**

**AN2: Hey you guys I have a new fic out called Prohibit Love. It is an AU Naley. Here's the summary:**

** _Haley is convinced that love does not exist. However, her faith changes when she falls for Nathan Scott, her best friend's enemy and her brother's best friend. Would she betray her brother and best friend once she gets to know the real Nathan Scott or will she be a coward and ignore her true feelings towards him? She can't control her heart and her heart yearns for her best friend's enemy. _**

**This story is up so tune into that one too! Thanks everyone and LOVE YA!**

**-Sleepneeded911**

****

**P.S.- Wish me luck for the Quinceañera. Yup, tomorrow is my friends 15era and i am a dama. Wish me luck so i won't mess up in the vals!!! LOL! THANKS!!!**


	9. Easing down on the war

**Chapter 9**

**_Easing down on the war…_**

**__**

* * *

****

****

****

**_Part I_**

****

**_Finding the dress…_**

****

"Hey Maria…so what exactly do you wear to a Quinceñera?" Haley asked her as she looked through her closet.

"Um…" she began as she yelled across from her room. "Um…" she continued as she left her room and approached Haley's. "You basically wear something dressy, but also comfortable and sexy," she tried to explain.

Haley just stared at her, still now knowing what to wear.

"Okay…" she said as she went back to her room and came back to Haley's with clothes in her hands.

"I'm wearing a dress," she told her as she showed her a black, spaghetti strap dress. "See, it's cute because of all the sparkles, but also sexy 'cause of the shortness and slit on the side," she showed her.

"Um k…." Haley answered as she glanced real quickly to her closet. "I don't have anything like that in my closet so looks like I'm not going. That's too bad, have a great time," she said as she jumped on the bed and lay down with a smile.

"Getting better with the excuses, but no… The good thing is that we are basically the same size, so get your ass up and come with me to my room," she commanded.

"Fine," she answered defeated. "But it has to be something I can actually stand to wear and something that is actually conservative," she told her.

"Come on, do you expect me to go to a party with a whorer?" Maria asked. "Well maybe…but nah. I have the perfect dress for you anyways," she commented as she looked through her closet.

She rummaged through her closet for a few minutes until she pulled out a gorgeous red dress.

"Ta da!" she exclaimed as she showed her the dress.

"Wow…" Haley replied as she grabbed the dress and looked at it in admire ness.

The dress was a little red dress that also had spaghetti straps. It had a floral bottom and Haley could tell that it would end before her knees. It was a plain red dress, but it had its own unique cuteness and sexiness. Plus, there was also a slit on the side that showed off much of her leg.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah…here you go," she responded as she handed her a pair of heels.

"Thanks," Haley told her.

"Now go change 'cause it's already 4:30 and the reception already started. Plus, I don't want to miss the vals so get going," she said as she kicked her out of her room.

"Fine…" she answered as she got out.

"Be ready in an hour and a half," she yelled out as she turned on the shower to her bathroom.

"Okay…" Haley screamed back as she closed her own door, walked over to the stereo, put in the Gavin Degraw CD, walked to her bathroom, closed the door, and began to get ready.

* * *

**_Part II_**

**_In the Quinceñera..._**

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked as she stood inside of the hall where the reception and the party took place in.

"Hold on…" Maria answered as she looked around at the masses of people sitting in the tables conversing amongst themselves.

Haley was taking in the scene before her. There appeared to be a mariachi playing in the stage area. It became visible that a DJ was setting up in the stage as the Mariachi played and she could see a group of guys wearing similar outfits. Haley believed that they were probably part of a band. She saw a long table were it contained about 30 seats. She continued to look around some more and noticed a teenager, about her age, wearing a beautiful white dress. She glanced some more and saw numerous amount of girls wearing the same purple dress and the guys wearing the same black tux.

"There they are," interrupted Maria as she waved back to Rosa.

Haley looked over at the direction and finally distinguished Rosa standing up and waving to them. Peyton was sitting down beside her.

"Hey you guys," greeted Rosa as we both approached them.

"Hey there you two, we thought that you guys might have been lost," stated Rosa as she kissed Maria on the cheek.

"We found it…it's just we couldn't find you guys," informed Maria.

"Wow…you guys look great. I love both of your dresses," Rosa told Haley and Maria.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"I love your dress also," answered Maria as she pointed to Rosa's pink dress.

"Haley you really do look great," stated Peyton as she stood up.

"Thanks Peyton," responded Haley as she blushed a little.

Haley really didn't know if she should have worn the dress. She wasn't the type of girl to show off some leg, but it seemed that a lot of people seemed to have liked her outfit. As both she and Maria got out of the car, random guys whistled at them when they were outside and when they were entering.

"I also love your outfit," she began, "I couldn't really picture you in a pink sundress," she continued as she referred to her black skirt and red top.

"Well you know…" she said as she sat down.

"So this looks like a wedding…" commented Haley as she looked at all the decorations and at all the people.

"It does, does it?" answered Maria as she glanced around. "It basically is the same except for the actual marriage thing," she continued. "Plus, it costs about the same," she added.

"I bet," said Peyton as she glimpsed around the large room. "So where is Nathan and…Pedro, I think…" she added unsure.

"Let's see…" responded Rosa as she looked around.

"Hey Maria," greeted someone from behind.

Everyone looked up at the talking figure and noticed that it was Pedro. Behind Pedro stood Nathan, in an uncomfortable state.

"Oh…hola Pedro," she greeted him as she got up and hugged him. "Horita te estabamos buscando…" she added.

"Pues, aquí estoy," he replied as he finally left his gaze from her and looked at the other girl beside her. "Hey Rosa," he welcomed her as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Me encanta tu traje. Te ves muy elegante," she said as she referred to his tux.

"Te gusta?" he questioned her as he gave a show of his black tux to everyone. "entonces quienes son esta dos bonitas muchachas?" he asked as he finally noticed Peyton and Haley.

"Huh?" Peyton asked confused.

"I'm Pedro," he introduced himself as he walked over to them.

Haley and Pedro stood up and shook hands with him.

"And you are…" he questioned Peyton and Haley, not catching their names.

"Well I'm Peyton and that's Haley," she told him.

"Haley…very beautiful name," he commented, "for a very beautiful girl," he added as he intensely looked at her with a smirk.

"So….I heard that you're a chambelan," retorted Haley as she tried to take the attention off herself.

"As you can tell by the same tux, why yes," he answered as he continued to stare.

"Hey there Nathan," greeted Maria as she finally noticed him standing behind Pedro. "Come sit down next to me," she told him.

"So who is this?" asked Rosa as she looked at Nathan with interest.

"I don't believe I met you before," Nathan responded with a smile. "I'm Nathan Scott and you are…"

"Rosa Cortez. Pleasure to meet you," she said as she got up and showed her flawless smile.

"Okay so we have all met each other…so where is Mario and Lucas?" asked Peyton as she began to feel uncomfortable because of everyone becoming attracted to each other.

"Um…I really don't know…" answered Haley as she glanced at Peyton. "I haven't talked to him all day so I guess we kind of forgot to tell them what was up with today. Opps…"

Everyone stood quiet as they all exchanged looks.

"So I'm going to go to the bathroom," announced Peyton as she got off her chair. "Haley come with me," she commanded rather than asked.

"Yeah sure," Haley answered as she too got off her chair and began to walk with Peyton; Glad of leaving the table.

"Where's the bathroom again?" Peyton asked as she turned around and faced the group before continuing to walk.

"Keep on going straight and then turn to the right and you should see a sign saying damas or something of that sort," replied Pedro. "Or if you want I can show you?" he asked as he got up.

"No thanks, I think we can handle it," responded Peyton as she grabbed Haley by the wrist and began to walk to their destination.

"What was all that about?" Haley questioned Peyton, confused.

"Well looks like tutor girl, Haley is getting all the attention lately," Peyton told her as she smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, pretending that she didn't know of what she was saying.

"Haley come on, you and I know that you got the attention of three cute guys. First Mario and now Pedro," she told her.

"Wait hold on…you said three. Who is the third one?" she asked puzzled.

"You have to be kidding me if you don't know who I am talking about," she responded as she turned and looked at her.

Haley just stood motionless and speechless.

"Haley, open your eyes and start recognizing what is in front of you because if you don't then…it's going to disappear as fast as when you finally identify it," replied Peyton as she looked at her and gave her a defeated look.

* * *

**-AN: Hey there you guys! Well as you can see that is part 1 of the Quinceñera. I decided to cut it into two parts because the chapter would have been hella long if I didn't so…**

**Lysser8312****- I'm glad that you like the Leyton…lol.**

**LockerRoomBandit17****- I'm glad that u r excited for the fluff that is going to happen…lol…and hopefully soon!**

**ILoveNathan1090****- I'm happy that this is one of ****ur**** favorite stories. I'm glad that people are liking this story, it gives me motivation to keep on writing. SO thanks!**

**Luv,keke8148, evcrules, OTHlover04, onetreetheoc73, and NaleyLoverAlways****- THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**You guys are awesome and I hope that I get as many and even maybe more reviews this time! LOL… So everyone PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Spoilers: **

**_-Rosa and Nathan talk…_**

**_-Haley and Pedro talk…_**

**_-Could they each begin to get envious of each other talking to other people?_**

**Well tune in to find out what happens next! And remember that I have a new story out called Prohibit Love. You guys should totally tune into that one and check it out! I promise you that you won't be disappointed! **

****

******This suxs. I made a banner for this fic and i wanted u guys to see it, but the program or whatever, isn't allowing it to appear. Damn, if any of u guys have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me. Oh...and if anyone could tell me how to get more then one space in between that would be great. Cuz i keep putting a hell of a lot of spaces, but the new thing makes it to keep going back to only one space in between. I know i'm rambling, but i'm aggrivated! ARG!**

******So anyways... A big thank you to all the people that have reviewed. U guys r awesome! So see ya guys later!!! **

**Love always,**

**-Sleepneeded911**


	10. Easing down on the war, not

**Chapter 10**

**_Easing down on the war… or maybe not. _**

**__**

* * *

****

****

****

**_Part II_**

****

****

****

**_In the Quinceñera_**

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Haley as she clapped with everyone else in the room.

"That was actually good," added Peyton as she too applauded.

"Told ya," responded Maria as she continued to applaud. "I told you that you didn't want to miss this," she said as she referred to the vals.

All the damas and chambelanes did a magnificent job doing the dance. The dance lasted for about four to five minutes with the Quinceñera as the center of attention. Some dancing music from the DJ began to play, signifying that the dance part of the night had begun.

"So the valses open you the dance part of the night?" asked Haley as she looked at Maria.

"Yup," answered Maria as she began to look around.

The Quinceñera and some damas and chambelanes began to dance to the music that the DJ was playing.

"Hey Maria," greeted a guy in a similar black tux as the other chambelanes. "Gustás a bailar con migo?" he asked as he took out his hand.

"Claro que sí," she responded as she accepted his hand and led her to the dance floor.

Haley and Peyton sat around focusing on Nathan and Rosa conversing with each other. They appeared to be getting along and they both could tell that Rosa began to fall for some of the Scott charm.

_'I can't believe that I have to sit down and see this,_' Haley told herself as she tried to move her eyes away from them, but something kept averting her eyes back.

Suddenly, Pedro appeared beside Haley with a persisting smile.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her as he held out his hand.

Haley shifted her eyes from him to Nathan and Rosa and from the looks of things it appeared as if Rosa convinced Nathan to dance.

"Sure…" she answered as she got up and accepted.

_'What the hell am I doing?_' Haley questioned herself as she began to dance with Pedro.

Unexpectedly, her eyes began to travel where Rosa and Nathan danced. Her eyes really focused on where the two danced and where they hands were placed at. From the looks of things, Nathan looked a little uncomfortable as he _'tried'_ to dance and it amused her.

_'Never thought that the Great Nathan Scott didn't really know how to dance…_' she told herself as she let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Pedro puzzled, as he gently pulled away from her, a little, and looked at her.

"Nothing," she replied as she closed the gap between them and continued to dance.

As she kept on dancing she never saw Nathan's blue eyes catching her every move as she danced gracefully with another guy.

* * *

**_Part III_**

****

**_-Nathan's P.O.V.-_**

****

_I don't know what made me keep checking on Haley and Pedro, but it was something that I couldn't resist. I have to give Maria props, Haley did looked spectacular tonight. She wore a simple red dress, but it hugged her in all the right ways and she made the simple red dress, seem something more. She wore her hair down in beautiful lose curls which made her even more radiant. I couldn't place what I was feelings towards Pedro and her…but it was an emotion that I really haven't felt before._

"Nathan?" called a voice.

Nathan pulled away from his wild thoughts and looked up at the calling voice.

"Yeah?" he asked Rosa as he pulled away from his thoughts.

"What are you so pensive about?" she asked curious.

"Nothing of much importance," he answered as he pulled away from her. "You know I think I need a drink so I'm going to get one," he told her as he walked away without her answering.

_'God how come I have a girl all over me and all I can do is stare at Haley. Come on its Haley James. Haley, straight A, honor roll, perfect attendance, tutor James,'_ Nathan thought. _'What the hell is happening to me?_' he asked himself, bewildered as he got a drink and walked back to the table where Peyton sat by herself.

"So why aren't you dancing?" he asked her as he sat down.

"Well since there are so many guys asking me to dance…I really don't know," she replied sarcastically as she looked away.

"I was just asking," he said as he turned his attention back to the dance floor.

He noticed that Rosa was now dancing with some other guy and Maria was still dancing with the guy she was dancing before. However, his eyes shifted back Haley and Pedro as they now danced to some ranchera music and it appeared as if Haley was having a difficult time dancing to it.

"So what's up with you two?" asked Peyton as she observed who he was staring at.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Nathan as he looked somewhere else as he kept adjusting from his seat.

"You know who I'm talking about," she simply told him as she stared at him with a knowing look.

"Obviously I don't," he answered as he got off his seat.

All of a sudden, laughter began to draw near them.

"I told you Pedro, I can't dance to that type of music," Haley said with a giggle as she sat down on her chair.

"Come on, it wasn't that hard," he responded as he sat on the chair next to her.

"Well you weren't out there looking like a fool," Haley answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Nah, you didn't look bad. You couldn't," he retorted as he gazed at her.

"Well I just did," she said, ignoring his last comment.

She looked up at Nathan as he just stood.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him as she looked at him strangely.

"Nothing," he replied as looked away.

"Okay…" Haley said as she turned her head straight ahead.

"Come on…" Pedro narrated as he grabbed Haley's hand, "you came to a party to dance and now let's go."

"I just sat down," she protested as she got dragged off her chair.

"No complains, now lets go," he continued as he led her to the dance floor.

"She looks like she is having a good time," Peyton voiced as she looked at them leave.

"Yeah well I'm glad for her," he coldly answered.

"Come on," Peyton responded as she grabbed Nathan's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked her while he was led to the dance floor.

"I came to a party and I want to dance," she told him as she began to dance.

Nathan just stood without making any movement.

"Nathan, I kind of need you to dance too," she told him as she pushed him to move.

"I don't want to dance," he replied as he stepped back.

"Come on Nathan. I have just sat around and no guy has asked me to dance so can you please do me this favor and dance with me. Please," she pleaded him as she stopped dancing.

"I don't want to," he continued to object as he began to walk away.

"Fine, I'm going to find someone else to dance with me," she told him as she looked beside her.

Only feet away situated Haley and Pedro who was dancing. Peyton looked back towards Nathan and noticed that he didn't move from where he originally stood.

"Hey there Haley, I'm going to steal your partner for a couple of dances," she stated as she began to dance with Pedro.

Haley stood dazed as to what Peyton just did.

"So Haley looks like you have to dance with Nathan, darn…" she whispered to her.

"Guess that's you and me now," Haley told Nathan as she approached him.

"I was going to sit down," he responded as he began to walk away.

Suddenly, the upbeat song changed to a slow tempo. Couples closed the gap between them and began to dance gradually.

"Come on, just one slow song," she told him as she grabbed him and they began to dance slowly.

Nathan didn't protest any more and danced with Haley.

"So I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said to you last night," she said as she looked away.

"It's alright," he answered as he began to stiffen again, remembering what had happened.

"Even though most of the stuff I said was true…" Haley added under her breath.

"What?" he questioned her as he inched away from her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…just that," she stuttered, "…you have to admit that most of the stuff I said last night was true," she told him.

"This is unbelievable. First you apologize and then you continue to bring up the thing that made you say sorry in the first place? You have to be kidding me," he vocalized as he got farther away from her.

"Nathan…" Haley began.

"You know what? Let's just end this whole let's '_trying to be friends thing' _and move on," he snapped. "Tell Pedro that I'll see him at home," was the last thing he said before he left the party, leaving a bewildered Haley behind for the second time in two days.

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys! Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter! I finally decided to include some of Nathan's thoughts, even though the chapter ended with Haley's. LOL…**

**Jenna****- That's awesome that you're going to ****Germany**** for 2 weeks! That's awesome. I wish I could go too, lol, but I am going to ****Spain**** for 2 weeks in the end of July. So I guess I get to go somewhere too and I have a benefit though…I speak Spanish! Good luck there and I hope you have an awesome time. BTW, yeah I still haven't included that the newcomers know that Nathan and Lucas are brothers, but that'll happen with time.**

**Valentines-hater****- I'm glad that you love this story! LOL, I'm glad that people are liking it and that makes me so happy!!! :) Yeah I kind of like Pedro too, but I also like Mario! They are both adorable! About the drama thing, I think that there is plenty to come!**

**Evcrules****- I'm glad that after waiting for a week for the following chapter that it wuz worth the wait! LOL, and i also love the different people coming in between Haley and Nathan. And let me tell you, there are more to come!**

**LucasPeyton4ever****- I'm glad that you love it and are glad that it's a Leyton.**

**Rookiie****- I know, Nathan and Haley should end up together and trust me…THEY ARE! Glad that your liking the Leyton.**

**GregaSerrs****- Are there more couples? Yup! And they are right under your noses. Just keep reading and find out! And yes, amongst the couples is Leyton…**

**S****- So I'm guessing that you're waiting for the Naley? LOl…thanks for the 3 reviews and all of them saying 'Naley.' So you won't be disappointed in the end!**

**LockerRoomBandit17****- So you love envy, huh? Yeah I do too and especially in a story. The envy and jealousy is what makes this story a lot better! Glad you loved the chapter, chapter 10 was actually one of my favorites.**

**Lysser8312****-I'm happy that you liked the chapter and love the story! Yeah, and the Naley is slowly form, but first the two need to get rid of their attitudes toward each other and that is going to happen soon…And Leyton will also be included in the fic, but not as much as Naley!**

**CMMJL4EVR****- Always happy that Peyton is around…she finally decided to give her a wake up call! Lol. I promise you that I'll keep up the good work! LOL…**

**Bluuj****, Keke8148, NaleyloverAlways, Sarah, and OTHLover04****- Glad that your liking the story!**

**Glad that so many of you guys liked the last chapter. It was personally one of my favorites!**

**OMG, thank you everyone for your reviews! They seriously rocked! I wuz so amazed at how many people reviewed and now that I know what you guys are capable of, I expect the same amount of REVIEWS!!! **

**And to the new comers…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Spoilers:**

**_-In P.E. class…_**

**_-Nathan and Haley partners?_**

**_-Three legged race…well sort of…_**

****

**_Will these two finally set aside their differences and be civil to each other to complete a P.E. assignment? Or will they have to stay after school to finish it? _**

**Well just wait and see! Next update will be on Friday!**

**Love ya!**

**Sleepneeded911**

****

* * *

****

**If you guys want to see the banner for the fic, then put the bottom address on ur URL address and click enter. Hope you guys like it and plz tell me what you think!**

**http:img26.photobucket.com/albums/v78/sleepneeded911/The-banner-for-Spanish-Expe.jpg**


	11. The beginning of the extended and compli...

**Chapter 11**

**_The beginning of the extended and complicated class…_**

**__**

* * *

"Todos Apuranlé!" commanded the coach during Physical Education class.

**_Everyone, hustle!_**

Soon a group of about 25 students circled him. Peyton and Lucas decided or rather got the luck out of the draw and ended up in a computer class. However, Nathan and Haley were not so fortunate and resulted in having P.E. To make matters worse, it was their last class and the course took place outdoors.

"God it's hot," mumbled Haley as she stood in a pair of navy blue shorts and a white T-shirt while she listened to the teacher as the piercing sun rays beat her.

She looked over at Nathan as he rested opposite to her in a pair of navy blue basketball shorts and a white T-shirt; the required uniform. He automatically looked away as he finally noticed her gaze. Ever since the Quinceñera, the two haven't exchanged a single word. She brought her attention back to the teacher.

"Hoy vamos hacer algo diferente," he began as he looked at the group of students with a grin.

The students commenced to murmur things to each other, wondering what they were going to end up doing that day.

"Cállense!" he commanded as he yelled at the group of talkative students to be quiet.

All the mumbles and conversations vanished.

"Muy bien…" he told the group of teens. "Como estuve diciendo, hoy vamos hacer algo diferente. Voy a platicar en íngles para que todos me entiendien," he said as he glanced at Nathan and Haley.

**_Good job; Like I was saying, today we are going to do something different. I will speak in English now so everyone can understand me._**

"Everyone is going to be paired off in two's. We are going to play various games or rather…complete various exercises. I am sure that we will all be gone soon, but there is always seems to be a single pair of individuals who strongly dislike each other and end up staying after school for hours till they get it right and complete their assignment," he told the group.

"So if we don't complete the exercises we have to stay after school?" asked a boy from the circle.

"That is correct," the teacher answered.

"Isn't that now allowed or something…" the boy stated to the coach.

"This is my class and whatever I say goes," he responded, annoyed.

"So let's begin," he announced.

Students began to pair themselves up with their friends.

"But I get to pick the groups," declared the coach with a smile.

Grumbles and various other inappropriate comments were uttered by the students.

"This is bullshit," Nathan told himself as he stood irritated.

"Come on…" mumbled Haley as she turned away from the coach in exasperation.

"Are you done with your complains?" asked the teacher as he looked at the students.

All the noises ceased.

"Good," he answered as he took out a piece of paper that contained the names of the students and a pen. "Javier, you're with Bertha…" he said as he began to pair up the students.

Students continued to fade away, but Haley and Nathan were still among the few that haven't been paired off yet.

_'Please let me not be with Nathan…'_ Haley thought.

_'Please let me not be paired off with Haley,'_ Nathan wished.

"Lastly…" the coach said as he looked from Nathan to Haley with a smile.

Haley and Nathan glimpsed around and observed that only ones left were each other.

"Nathan you're with Haley," he finished with a smirk.

Their _'nightmares'_ have come to reality; they were now partners and would have to work together if they wanted to go home any time soon. They looked at each other with annoyance and frustration.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Nathan asked the teacher with aggravation.

"First, you'll have to complete a 50 meter walk being tied to each other; a three legged race, except that you all will not be racing each other. Second, you will have to go to the gym and with the help of your partner; you will climb a rope and reach the top. Lastly, you will have to play a game of basketball outside in these courts that I'm standing on right now. Simple as that," he replied.

"Yeah right…" uttered Haley as she passed the coach and Nathan, approaching the place where they would have to start their exercise.

"I hope everyone heard that," shouted the coach as he looked at his other students. "Now let's begin!"

Nathan walked over to where Haley rested and sat down beside her.

"It's not like I'm all that thrilled to be paired up with you too, but let's just hurry so we can go home soon," he told her.

"Obviously…" she replied as she grabbed the cloth that tied them. "Give me your leg," she demanded.

Nathan did as he was told and extended his leg to her. He did not want to say anything to her to rile her up so he said nothing and did what he was told.

Within moments they were both tied to each other.

Abruptly a girl bent down and faced Nathan.

"Too bad…wished we were partners," she said as she gave him a smile and got back up purposely showing Nathan her perfectly tanned legs.

Nathan being the hormone driven guy that he was checked her out as she walked away.

"You're such a pervert," Haley told him as she began to get up, forgetting that she was tied to him.

She quickly was pulled down by Nathan's weight and landed on the grass, face down.

"You know for being a straight A student, you do certainly have your own share of dense moments," Nathan joked as he laughed at her.

"This is so stupid," she voiced, frustrated as she got off the grass and sat down. "Now I'm going to count to 3 and at 3 we are both going to get up at the same time. Got it?" she stated as she looked at him.

Nathan nodded his head in response.

"One… two… three!" she yelled as they both _'tried'_ to get off the ground, but ended up crashing back down onto the grass.

"Looks like we found the pair…" mumbled the coach as he smiled at the disputing couple. "God, it's going to be a long day…" he added as he shook his head in distress.

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys! I hoped that you guys liked the chapter! This is the first of 3 or so that takes place the same day. I decided to break them up and everything…so tell me what you think! Oh and sorry for missing of the accents. You guys know that i always miss them, lol. **

**Luv****- Dirty things?**** LOL…hopefully soon. There is actually some on the upcoming chapters so stay tuned!**

**Bluuj****- It is getting good, huh? LOL…yeah I think the two need to kiss already, lol, but that is going to have to wait a little more. But trust me, its coming!**

**Lysser8312****- Your wish is my command, lol. The duo will stay after school and finish their assignment and I totally agree, Haley needs to get rid of that attitude and hopefully soon!**

**Sara****- Hope you liked this chapter!**

**CMMJL4EVR****- Yeah Nathan does have an ego and needs to be gone soon! LOL…time will tell. And poor Peyton, she didn't really dance but Pedro did end up dancing with her in the end! **

**LockerRoomBandit17****- Hope you liked the chapter. I hope it fulfilled your excitement…lol.**

**MaryKate113****- YOU'RE BACK! I haven't read any of ****ur**** reviews in ages! LOL… yeah the couple is going to be amusing in the race and in the rest of the activities. Glad that you like the story.**

**Evcrules****- Yeah, Haley and her big mouth…lol.**** But both of them still had to flaming at each other for these upcoming chapters. It only makes it more interesting…lol. Well hope you liked the chapter!**

**Yochy****, Amanda, and OTHLover04****- Glad that you guys like it.**** And Amanda…yeah I hope that they get together soon, too. LOL…**

**Volleygrl710****- OHHH! A NEWBEE! Well I'm happy that you like the story, but what did you mean about _'These_.' Does that mean that you have also read Prohibit Love? Well I hope that you liked this chapter and I'm all with you…NALEY ALL THE WAY!**

**Spoilers****:**

**__**

****

**_-Trying the climb the rope…_**

**_-Haley's stubbornness…_**

**_-Losing balance…_**

**_-Damning the bell…_**

****

****

**_Could the diverse duo finally set aside their differences and be civil to one another, for good?_**

**READ AND FIND OUT! **

**Well I'll try to have an update later on this week…but I still need to type it and everything. No promises, but I'll try…**

**So as always my beautiful readers…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With much love,**

**Sleepneeded911**


	12. Climbing the stubborn rope and the baske...

**Chapter 12: Part I**

**_Climbing the stubborn Rope…_**

**__**

* * *

****

"I can't believe you," said Haley as she entered the empty gym, aggravated.

"Couldn't believe me?" Nathan questioned frustrated. "You were the one that kept falling down."

"I kept falling down because of your stupid left food that kept tripping me," she snapped as she approached some mats. "Besides, you kept getting up at the wrong time. What part of 1, 2, 3 and getting up when I said 3 do you not understand?" she asked him as she turned around and faced him.

"I thought that we got up after 3, not when you said 3," he answered. "Anybody could have made that innocent mistake," he replied.

"Well I think that after being told over 20 times you would of gotten the clue…" she responded.

Nathan ignored her and finally decided to look around.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he saw no other teenager in sight.

"Well I think that most of them are finishing up, while we are in here, barely beginning the second activity and we still need to start the third one," she replied annoyed.

Suddenly they heard the doors of the gym open and they saw that the coach had joined them inside.

"What are you two doing there, standing?" he asked them as he saw their current state. "It's been an hour now and you two are the only ones who barely finished the three legged race. You two still need to climb the rope and play a game of basketball," he informed them.

"We already know that sir, but I was wondering if we can possibly… postpone it till tomorrow and then we'll continue," Haley commented sweetly.

"Do you recall Miss James what I stated earlier?" he asked her as he came near them.

"Well yes, but I was wondering if you could possibly make an exception?" she continued. "You can't possibly be serious of us staying after school to complete this foolish assignment," she told him, annoyed.

"I never joke around Miss James," he replied as he got closer to her. "Now you only have 15 minutes of class left so get started. NOW!" he bellowed as he pointed to the rope.

"This is complete bull shit," she mumbled under her breath as she turned around and began to walk towards her destination.

"Care to add something Miss James?" the coach asked her as he heard snippets of what she said.

"Nothing, just need to cough," she answered as she pretended to cough.

Followed by a fake smile.

"That is what I thought. Now continue," he commanded them.

"Good job Haley," uttered Nathan to her.

"Let just get this over with," she told him as she looked at the rope. "So… um…how does this work?" she asked him confused.

"The point is to climb the rope and reach the top. Then you scramble back down," he wickedly answered.

"Good job smart ass, but no…how do you ascend the rope?"

"That is why you have a partner Miss James," commented the coach.

Haley turned around, walked towards the rope, and began to rise. However, her climbing triumph lasted for mere seconds as she was back on the ground. She clambered again, persistently, but she landed back on the mats.

"Let me help you," interrupted Nathan as he began to walk towards her.

"I'm fine," she bit back as she began to climb again.

"Haley…" he started as she got closer to her.

"No!" she snapped again.

"Mr. Scott you should be helping out you partner," the coach yelled out as he stood watching the diverse duo.

"I'm trying coach but Haley over here won't let me. She is too stubborn," he cried back with frustration still in his voice.

"Haley the point of having a partner is to be able to complete exercises in a shorter amount of time and to get help from them when you are in difficult situations like the one you are currently in. However, it doesn't seem like the scenario right now. So would you please accept the assistance of your partner so we can get home… soon," he pleaded.

"You can't possibly be serious?" asked Haley, perturbed.

"Haven't we already established that I don't _'joke'_ around," he stated as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Fine," she finally agreed," but if you touch me in any places you are not suppose too… you are so dead," she warned him as she pointed and stared at him, intensely.

"Whatever, can we get this moving because we only have five minutes of class left," replied Nathan, irritated.

Haley began to climb the rope and with the help of Nathan she was actually getting higher than the inch she was able to conquer by herself. She continued to move her right hand upwards followed by her left, and then jerked her entire body upwards. The coach noticed the improvement and decided it was time to leave. The door opened and closed, signaling his departure.

"Finally," commented Nathan as he continued to help Haley out.

Nathan turned his attention back to Haley who seemed to be doing a great job getting higher and higher off the ground. Yet, he finally became aware of the situation or rather arrangement he was in. He observed Haley from underneath and he didn't complain of what he saw. He had a better view of Haley's legs and…

All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by him letting go of Haley. Haley, not knowing of what was happening, was dumbfounded when Nathan let go of her and ended up causing a chain reaction; she let go of the rope. Without the hold of the rope, Haley fell back onto the ground, but now without landing on something…or rather someone else. Nathan broke her fall and now she laid on top of him gazing at his mesmerizing and paralyzing eyes. She continued to breath rigid, still amazed of the unexpected fall and both made no effort to come back to actuality. Nathan stared at Haley while he held onto her sides.

But the moment only lasted for a moment as the ringing of the bell interrupted their trance.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"What the hell happened?" asked Haley as she came back from her magical state.

"I lost my balance," he stated as he still held onto her sides.

Haley finally realizing the current position she was in, got off of Nathan and got up.

"Well then…let's continue…" she answered, but with unsteadiness in her voice.

"Yeah let's not stay after more then we're supposed to," he added, still a little dazed at what had happened moments ago.

_'What the hell is happening to me?'_ they both asked themselves silently as they walked back to the mats, to reality.

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 12: Part II**

**_The basketball lesson and the beginning of the moist excursion home…_**

**__**

* * *

After 30 minutes, the diverse duo completed their rather difficult task. Right after they shared the spellbinding moment, they got right back to completing their exercise without fooling around. No other single soul stood with them outside; it was deserted. Now the two stood on the basketball court with Nathan holding onto the ball in one hand and both looked up at the sky.

"That's odd, we were just out here and it wasn't even cloudy," Haley stated as she looked at the tremendous clouds above them.

"They must have just rolled in," commented Nathan as his gaze shifted from the gray, threatening clouds and onto the basketball hoop. "Finally, something I could actually do," he added as he threw the ball into the basket.

_Switch._

"God I love that sound," he said as he smiled in triumph and walked to retrieve the ball.

"That's nice and all, but can we get started on the game because I really want to get home. Pedro and Maria are probably wondering where we are at and those clouds look like they are about to splatter any minute," she responded as she glanced from the clouds to him.

"Yeah…so we'll only use half of the court. The first to 15 points wins," he told her as he held the ball. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you start first," he added as he gave her the ball.

"Don't do me any favors," she replied as she handed the ball back to him. "Let's just play this fair and square…"

"Fine, rock/paper/scissors then?" he asked as he set the ball onto the court.

"Fine…" she vocalized as she took out her hands. "Rock…paper…scissors," she voiced as they both showed the objects they picked.

Haley selected rock, Nathan chose paper. Paper covered rock.

"Looks like it's my ball," he commented as he grabbed the ball from the ground. "Ready?" he asked her as he stood outside the box and bounced the ball a couple of times.

"Yeah," she answered as she stood anxious to finish the game so she can go home.

He bounced the ball, checked it, and walked onto the court. Haley didn't seem to really grasp the concept of blocking because she ran after him and moved her arms around like a crazed maniac. However, that still didn't block him from making a basket.

_Nathan-1, Haley- 0_

"What the hell was that?" he questioned her as he laughed.

"What the hell was what?" she asked back.

"That blocking you just did. You seemed like you were a lunatic because of how much you were moving your arms all over the place."

"It's the way I block…Do you have a problem with that?" she questioned him as she crossed her arms, irritated.

"Never mind, pretend like I didn't say anything…" he told her as he smirked.

The next 5 points were like that. He checked the ball, she jumped around like mad, and he scored. Now the game was:

_Nathan- 6, Haley- 0_

"You never played ball before, huh?" he asked her as he got ready to score another point.

"I've played a few times with Lucas, but never an actual game," she retorted as she positioned herself.

"That's why…" he responded as he ran across the court and scored a point without any blocking from Haley.

"What was that?" he questioned her, confused.

"Well since you're scoring all the points I decided to just let you continue with your scoring spree without me being an obstacle," she replied with a smile.

"Oh…I see…well it's your turn," he stated as he handed her the ball.

"You scored the last point, it's yours," she told him.

"No…you see after one player/team scores 7 points consecutively, the opponent automatically gets the ball," he informed her.

"That's not true…" she answered.

"Didn't you just say yourself that you've never actually played a game?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I highly doubt you've actually watched a game before then…"

"I've watched your games."

"But did you ever actually pay attention to the point system?"

"Not really…"

"So then, hurry up."

Haley oddly walked to the outside of the box and bounced the ball a couple of times. She checked the ball and began to walk onto the court while bouncing the ball at the same time. Though, when she bounced the ball again, she ended up hitting her foot causing the ball to stop bouncing and roll onto the ground.

"Opps…" she vocalized as she ran after the ball.

"That's all right," he responded, "Just next time don't bounce the ball on your foot, but on the court."

"I know…" she answered as she held the ball again.

She again bounced the ball, checked it, and walked onto the court. Nathan followed her, but made no effort of blocking her. She lifted her arms with the ball and shot…

The ball flew over the hoop and landed about 20 feet to the right of the hoop.

"So I'm guessing that you've also never shot before, huh?" he asked as he stood surprised that someone could have missed that bad, but amused at the same time.

"Yeah…Lucas tried to show me once, but…well as you can see my making a basket hasn't improved," she replied.

"Well…" he said as he ran over to the ball and picked it up. "Here let me show you…." he told her as he ran over to her.

"Okay so you stand, lift up your right hand with the ball, and throw the ball, aiming for the basket, but always through it a little higher. Imagine that a box is printed on the backboard and you throw it," he directed as he let of the ball and…

_Switch. A perfect shot._

"Easy like that," he retorted as he grabbed the ball and gave it to Haley.

She held the ball, imagined a box, arched her hand, though slightly closed her eyes, and threw the ball. Unfortunately, the ball landed still a good 10 feet away from the basket.

"Easy like that, huh?" she asked him annoyed.

"You did everything basically right, but this time don't close your eyes. Trust yourself," he told her as he handed her the ball again.

She again held the ball, imagined the box, arched her hand, didn't close her eyes, and threw the ball. This time the ball hit the backboard, but she still didn't make a basket.

"Better…" he commented as he ran to repossess the ball. "But your aim is totally wrong…" he added. "Here position yourself with the ball, but don't throw it yet," he said as he gave her the ball.

Haley held the ball in her hands and arched her hand.

"Okay…" Nathan vocalized as he moved her aim. "There we go…Now remember to follow threw with the throw and since you are so short, I think it's best if you jump a little to give your aim a little more power," he continued to tell her.

"Okay…" she responded as she was about to throw the ball, but was once again interrupted by Nathan's voice.

"And Haley…relax," he added as he walked over to her and laid a hand on her. "I'm not a monster or anything so you don't have to be so tense around me," he continued as he touched her again.

"You sure about that?" she asked him, trying to ignore an odd sensation in her stomach as Nathan touched her.

"Hilarious aren't you?" he commented as he still held onto her sides.

_'There's that funny feeling again…'_ he told himself, puzzled of what it was.

"Uh…Nathan?"

"Yeah?" he questioned back as he still held onto her.

"I can't really throw the ball with you holding onto my waist," she told him calmly.

"Oh…sorry about that," he responded as he let go of her.

Haley threw the ball, after she jerked off the eccentric sentiment and the ball hit the backboard and…

_Switch._

"Oh my God!" Haley yelled with a smiling victory, excited that she actually made the basket and unexpectedly jumped to Nathan's arms.

Nathan surprised of Haley's sudden action, held onto her with no complains. She smiled widely as he held onto her trying to comprehend her sudden geniality.

"Uh sorry," she said unsteady as she got off of him, finally registering what arrangement she was in.

"Don't worry about it," he replied as he stood unstable. "Let's finish up the game…" he told her as he came back to veracity.

"Yeah," she answered as she walked over to where he was going to stand.

Haley grabbed the ball, checked it, and walked onto the court. Nathan ran over to where she was and began to block her. Although, she suddenly felt some water hit her face.

"Eww Nathan…don't spit on me," she warned him as she whipped away the water from her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shot back, befuddled.

"You just spit on me," she retorted.

"No I didn't," he replied.

Haley looked at the clouds and noticed the water sprung from them. She moved her gaze to the cement and observed water droplets all around. The water began to fall harder, but still Nathan and Haley stood without making any effort to move.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she vocalized as she let each droplet hit her.

Nathan stood quiet as he watched Haley get wet all over. Her previously white shirt was now soaked and it appeared as if it became with her; invisible. He was able to see what was underneath the shirt and stood dumbfounded at what he saw…

Although, his thoughts were again interrupted by the coach's voice.

"You two can turn in," he yelled out to them. "So go grab your things and head home," he added before he entered the gym and disappeared.

"Great…" she mumbled. "Maria most likely already left and probably Pedro is also gone. Now here we are stranded outside while it's raining and no way to reach anyone," she stated, aggravated.

"Look I only live a couple of blocks from here so we can both walk together there and you could change into some warm/clean clothes, and Pedro could take you home," he suggested as his eyes kept averting back to the see-through shirt.

"I don't have any clean clothes…" she informed him with irritation still present in her voice.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. I have some sweats and a T-shirt you can borrow. They'll be a little big, but at least they aren't wet," he responded. "So come on …Let's pick up or bags so we can get home faster and we won't catch pneumonia. "

Haley weighed her options and she came to the conclusion that there wasn't any more. She had to take Nathan's offer.

"Fine let's go…" she answered as she continued to walk still not realizing the visibility of her bra.

Haley and Nathan walked, beginning their wet journey home.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up you guys! Well as u can see I updated! And this chapter is hella long! Well I hope you liked it and it filled some of ****ur**** neediness of Naley! **

**Sara- Yeah she is a bitch…but I kind of like that at first, as you can see that she is starting to steam down…so she'll shut up soon!  
Lysser8312- Yup they ended up staying after skool! AHA! They lost their balance but no kiss…but trust me that there is going to be SOON! About the Leyton…you'll still have to wait for that…I am trying to set the Naley first…  
Onetreetheoc73 (Shelby) - Yup they fought in the beginning, but the war has finally begun to ease down…Glad that you are likin it ;)  
Othfanatic129 (Lindsay)- I'm so happy that you like it! Addicted? AWESOME!  
Volleygrl710- Happy that you liked the last chapter. The Naley has already begun to develop…oh…  
RavenHottie23- Yeah I have to admit that the last chapter was a little short…but this chapter should make up for it. Took me two days to type it…lol…But if u noticed most of my chapters for _The Spanish Experience_ are lengthy, but the ones for _Prohibit Love_…aren't really…lol. And I am so happy that you love my stories. It makes me so happy that someone really like them. THANKS!  
OTHLover04, Megan191, and mdawn89- Happy that you guys like this story so I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! THANKS!**

**Spoilers:**

**-_Finally arriving at Nathan's…  
-That balance issue…  
-Naley!_**

**__**

****

****

**_What an awkward position these two get themselves into…_**

****

**Well next I have to update Prohibit Love and then I'll update this one! So look for a chapter later on this week or on Monday! **

**So as always my beautiful readers….REVIEW!!! And feel free to include the parts u liked!**

**Love yah!  
Sleepneeded911**

****

* * *

****

**P.S.- I hit my 100 mark of reviews! YAHOO! You guys r awesome!!!**

**P.S.2- Remember that i also have another story out called Prohibit Love. The last chapter i updated included them at the party and The Class discussion and the The Bet follow next time i update! You should check that out if you haven't! **


	13. Go figures and the dynamics of kissing w...

**Chapter 13**

****

**_Go figures and the dynamics of kissing while dripping…_**

**__**

* * *

****

****

"So where is everyone?" asked Haley as she stood in the kitchen, still in her damp clothes.

"They all are probably working," Nathan responded as he walked to one of the bathrooms.

It took them 15 minutes to get to Nathan's house. The walk wasn't filled with banter or even conversations, but with silence. After the two thrilling moments between them, they both kept quiet while they each pondered. Now, Haley stood in the deserted kitchen while Nathan looked for some towels.

"Here you go," Nathan said as he handed her a warm and arid towel.

"Thanks," she replied while she grabbed it and began to dry herself.

Nathan did the same, but while stealing glances at Haley every few seconds.

"I should go get you those clothes now…" mumbled Nathan as he began to walk away.

"That would be a good idea," added Haley as she tried to dry her hair.

_'What the hell is going on with me?'_ Nathan asked himself repeatedly as he walked to his bedroom.

He opened his bedroom door and entered. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a set of clothes for Haley; A pair of black sweats and a white T-shirt.

_'Another white shirt…go figure…'_ he thought as a smirk began to appear on his face, knowing why he picked white.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a set of clothes for himself.

"Mind as well take a quick shower," uttered Nathan as he grabbed his towel and retreated to the nearest one by his room.

He turned on the faucet, undressed himself, and got in, leaving Haley by herself.

_'What's taking him so long?'_ she asked herself as she began to feel bothered.

She looked around the kitchen finally noticing her surroundings. She never realized, but the house was quite small.

"This house is nothing compared to what Nathan is used to…go figure…" she said aloud as she began to leave the kitchen.

She now was positioned in the living room. There was a decent sized T.V. in one corner of the room, a love coach, and an arm chair also in the room. Pictures of the family hanged on the walls as picture frames stood on the tables.

She walked over to one of the pictures that were situated on one of the tables. The picture appeared to be a family portrait. There was the father, mother, Pedro, a girl who appeared to be the same age as her, and a little boy with buck teeth. She laughed out loud at the appearance of the little boy who seemed to be different from the rest of them. Her eyes averted back to the girl in the picture and unforeseen jealousy began to fulfill her. The girl in the picture was pretty, she had to admit that. The girl had long, dark brown, almost black hair with intense brown eyes.

_'Seems that Nathan got the package… living with a girl and everything…'_ she told herself while starting to get annoyed of being inside the house.

She left the living room so she wouldn't have to deal with whatever she was feeling or rather to ease her frustration and anger of knowing that another girl was staying with Nathan. She now strolled down the hallways that led to the bedrooms. She at last began to hear a distinct sound.

_'Like water running or something…'_ she thought.

"Nathan?" she called out, but no response.

"Nathan?" she yelled again, but still no sound.

She continued to walk closer to the noise, but still no Nathan. She stopped in front of a door where the noise appeared to be coming from. Curiosity took the best of her as she began to turn the knob of the door. However, the door abruptly opened revealing a shirtless and dripping wet Nathan. He stood in front of her in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Haley stood, surprised, and bemused as she was motionless and speechless. Her gaze moved from his abs to his chest and she lastly noticed a nipple ring on his left side.

"Um…I had to take a shower," he informed her.

Haley, finally breaking out of the daze, realized what she was doing and moved her glare to his face.

"Oh I see…well where are those clothes you were talking about?" she asked him as she came back to reality.

"Sorry about that," he garbled as he led her to his bedroom.

He entered first and Haley second.

"There you go," he vocalized as he handed her the clothes.

"Thanks," she retorted as she grabbed them, but to her dismay her grip wasn't strong enough.

The clothes fell down and landed on the floor. Haley bent down to retreat them as Nathan wasn't that far behind. They both grasped the clothes at the same instance.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"My fault…" uttered Haley as she looked at Nathan, getting lost in his eyes.

"No problem…" whispered Nathan as he still held onto the garments.

"I guess I have to go change," replied Haley as she began to get up, but ended up loosing her footing.

Down she went but not without bringing someone else along. Down they both went and back to the awkward position they were in hours ago. As before, Haley landed on top of Nathan as he gripped onto her waist.

"We really need to work on our balance…" mumbled Haley as she began to get mystified again while she apperceived the water from him.

"Yes I think we do…" uttered Nathan as he felt Haley's heavy breathing and the wetness of her clothes.

Both individuals began to lean in closer and closer and closer. Within seconds both of their lips met in one dynamic but sweet kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it seemed as if it was furthermore.

"I'm sorry…" she vocalized a few moments after breaking apart.

He looked at her intensely as he looked for regret in her face. But as those words left her mouth, he knew that she wasn't. So he responded by leaning in again and once more, their lips met for another passionate kiss. Both craving more, the kiss became more intense to the one compared they shared moments ago.

Hands began to roam as the kisses became more powerful. Nathan's moved his hand from her waist to her back, feeling the soaked shirt. Haley's hands began to move to Nathan's hair; she could feel the dampness because of the shower he had taken minutes ago, before all this… Time passed as the two explored the vigorous of kissing while still being all wet.

_But we all knew that their bliss couldn't last that long…_

"Nathan!" someone yelled from inside the house. "Where are you?"

"Shit, its Pedro…" Nathan vocalized.

_'Damn his fucken timing…'_ Nathan told himself as he got up, frustrated.

"Fuck," retorted Haley as she began to get off of him.

Nathan and Haley began to hear Pedro's footsteps getting nearer, closer, and louder.

"Nathan?" he called out again.

"In my room," Nathan shouted out as he started to fix his attire. "Shit I'm still wearing my towel…" he verbalized, annoyed.

Haley grabbed the scattered clothes off the ground and retrieved the wet towel that once was in her hand, off the floor.

"There you are…" said Pedro as he spotted Nathan, but not seeing Haley.

_Yet.___

"So what's this about you staying after school to finish an assignment?" he questioned as he approached his door.

"You tell me," answered Nathan as he put on his shirt, trying to act normal and not irritated. "You never told me that Mr. Mendoza was so hard…" he added.

In stepped Pedro. He shifted his gazed toward the corner of the room finally seeing that Nathan was not alone.

_Busted.___

"You never told me we had company," he emitted as he spotted her. "How's it going Haley?" he asked her as he moved towards her.

"Well you know…" Haley retorted as she began to fake laugh. "Got caught by the rain…" she babbled.

"Yeah I'm sorry that you had to walk in the rain. Hey I tried to convince the coach to let you guys go…but you know how thick headed he is," he continued to talk.

"Yeah," she responded uncomfortably.

"Haley are you alright?" he asked her, noticing that she wasn't acting like her normal self.

"I'm fine…" she answered as she began to shift her footing.

Pedro began to look at Haley and then to Nathan. Observing that both of them weren't acting like themselves and were moving around a lot.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked them, his smile disappearing from his face.

"No…no…nothing at all," she riposted as she began to smile. "Right Nathan?" she questioned him as she gazed at him intently.

"Yeah, nothing…" he mumbled as he looked at her with glint of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm going to go change now…" she announced as she walked away and entered the bathroom that Nathan occupied minutes ago.

_'What the fuck happened?' _Haley asked herself as she lay on the door while holding onto Nathan's clothes, confused as hell.

She looked over at the mirror to see her expression and was astonished to see what the rain had caused to her clothes.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she glanced at her see-through shirt.

Five minutes later she stepped out of the door, calm and approached Nathan's bedroom again. Nathan was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. From the hallway she could see Pedro lying on the bed with his keys in his hand.

"'k ready," she declared as she entered the room.

Pedro and Nathan looked up and saw Haley with Nathan's oversized T-shirt and sweats.

"Dude can you be any bigger?" Pedro joked to him.

"It's not my fault she's so small," he told him as he continued to look at Haley.

'_God she is so hot in my clothes. I wish I can…'_ Nathan thought as he persisted to stare at her.

"Let's go," announced Pedro as he got off the bed and now stood beside Haley.

He put his arm around her and took her outside to where the truck was at. She observed the weather and saw that it had finished raining. A rainbow radiated through the blue sky.

_'Why did you have to rain earlier?'_ she secretly asked the weather.

It took them 10 minutes to get home, but they now stood outside of Maria's mansion, wordless.

"So thanks for the ride," she said as she began to open her side door.

"Wait Haley," Pedro vocalized as he stopped her from leaving. "I was wondering if you'll like to go out…maybe Friday…" he told her.

"A date?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I don't know…" she replied uneasy.

"Come on…we'll have fun," he continued as he looked at her with his charming smile.

"Yeah sure," she responded, wanting to leave and go inside her room to think.

"Awesome…" he retorted happy. "I'll talk to you later to make plans…" he continued as she opened the side door and got out.

"Till then…" she yelled back as she closed the door and began to open the gate door with the key that Maria gave her.

_'It's no big deal…It's just one date…it doesn't matter…' _she told herself.

"Right?" she asked aloud as she walked up the driveway while lightly touching her lips.

She kept repeating her thought, trying to convince herself that it was alright as she still held onto her lips, remembering the touch of Nathan's lips on top of hers.

**_So how come she was thinking of Nathan instead of Pedro? _**

**__**

* * *

**AN: hey wutz up u guys? Well I'm sorry for the wait, it's just that I didn't know how to approach this chapter and everything so it took longer then expected… I had a hard time describing the wet thing in this fic, but hey I finally got it! Well I hope u guys liked this chapter and as promised…NALEY!!!**

**LucasPeyton4ever and Grega Serrs- thanks and like I said before…I want to first put the Naley before the Leyton…lol…cuz this is fic basically based around Naley! But you'll still have to wait a little more! Sorry…  
Lysser8212- Yeah I know that it worked better that they didn't kiss there…lol…it just that I had to show some Naley cuz people were complaining and everything…lol…but hey the first Naley kiss has finally arrived…or should I say kisses? And like I said before this fic is basically based around Naley but they'll be a little Leyton, sorry…  
****Sara- Thanks for considering one of the best writers…that is awesome someone thinks that… yeah and Haley has tuned down her bitch attitude for a little. A move star, huh? LOL…  
Sarah- So u like Prohibit Love also? Did u ever read Newfound feelings? Well that is awesome that u like my stories, it is always awesome to hear that! Oh and sorry about the Spanish..lol…it just that I kind of tend to explain what they said in the following paragraphs so that is why I don't type the English but I'll keep it in consideration when I type the next chapters.  
LockerRoomBandit17- Yeah that wuz one good chapter, huh? LOL…well thanks and I hope that u liked the Naley in this chapter!  
Onetreetheoc73- Awesome that u love the story and Nathan is sweet at times… aww…  
1, volleygrl710, OTHFanatic129, OTHLover04, and barbra- thanks for the feedback! U guys are awesome and I hope that u guys liked this chapter!!!**

**Spoilers:**

**_Wednesday at School…  
-In English class…  
-Nathan's cold attitude…  
-Partners?  
_**

****

**_What the hell is up with Nathan's icy manner? _**

**Well tune to find out when I update next, but first I need to update Prohibit Love…**

**Well as always my superb readers…REVIEW! And feel free to include the parts u liked cuz I always like to hear them from the readers!!!**

**With much love,   
Sleepneeded911**

**

* * *

**

**BTW, everyone I updated Prohibit Love on Wednesday and i will update it later on today for part 2 of the Party. SO go check that out when it's up!!!**


	14. Letting all hell break loose and Mending...

**Chapter 14: Part 1**

**_Letting hell break loose…_**

**__**

* * *

Ever since Monday afternoon and after the steaming kisses, Haley and Nathan haven't spoken a single word to each other. It was now Wednesday and five minutes before class commences. Haley sat in her seat while starring at the door. Waiting for someone to arrive..._for him_.

Haley thought that it was going to be different between the two of …she thought that they were finally going to be friends.

_'But that is not how it turned out,'_ she told herself.

Since yesterday, he had given Haley the same attitude as before; the identical cold, dead stare. But she never knew why he converted back to his old self…

_But soon she'll find out why…_

Her eyes averted back to the door and she finally saw him. He entered casually, but not with the same confidence and composure as before. He appeared cold as if he was frustrated at something.

_Or rather someone…___

She gazed at him intently waiting for him to look back at her. He glanced at her for a brief moment, gave her the icy gape, and shifted his gaze away as he sat down in his seat.

Haley sat speechless at the similar attitude as the day before. She began to get up to go and talk to him, but was interrupted by the bell, signaling the start of class.

"Damit," she mumbled out loud as she sat back down in her seat.

"Okay class today we have a lot of things to do so…settle down and stop talking," the teacher announced to the class.

Soon enough all the conversations ceased.

"Today we are going to begin something that will take you and your partner a week to complete," he began.

Grumbles and complains arise.

"Yes everyone today is day one of projects," he continued. "Each pair will be assigned a certain place where they have to do research and complete a five paragraph essay," he told the class.

A boy that sat in the back of the class raised his hand.

"Um what does this have to do with English? We aren't in history class..." the boy voiced.

"As I knew someone was going to bring that up," the teacher began before Haley tuned him out.

The teacher rambled on and on about the similarities between the two subjects, but all Haley was doing was thinking about everything. There was so much chaos and confusion in her head that she didn't know what to do.

_ All the chaos and confusion that resulted because of one single day. _

_'I am not a faithful hater of Mondays,' _Haley told herself as brought her attention back to the teacher.

"As I was saying…I will be picking the groups," he informed them. "So let's not waste any more time. Juana you're with Pablo. You two will be researching…" he continued as Haley regulated him out again till her name was called.

"Haley you're with Nathan and you two will have the Maya Ruins…" the teacher said as he moved on to a different group.

_'Fricken great.__ Now I have to complete an assignment with the one single person that dislikes me,'_ Haley thought as she bent her head in defeat.

_'Yeah I think that God hates me,'_ Nathan told himself as he looked away. _'Great.'_

"Okay well pair off with your partners and begin," the teacher added as he sat back down.

Haley glanced at Nathan and observed that he made no effort to gather or meet with her. He was conversing with a girl who sat with her partner. The girl just giggled at something he just said and Haley saw as the girl unexpectedly touched Nathan's arm. Nathan laughed and smirked at the girl as they continued to chat.

Unpredictably the same emotion she felt in Nathan's house two days ago came back. The same feeling she got when she found out a girl was rooming with him.

_'Your breakfast bar just probably didn't make you feel good,'_ Haley told herself as she shook off the feelings and approached Nathan.

"Oh my God Nathan you're so funny…" Haley overheard the girl say as she still held onto Nathan's arm.

"Sorry to interrupt this rendezvous, but we need to work on our project," voiced Haley, interrupting the pair.

"That's too bad, sure wish we were partners," the girl said as she turned around and faced her own partner.

_'God how many times do I have to hear that?'_ Haley asked herself as she pulled a chair and sat down across from Nathan.

Haley began to get out her folder from her book bag as she stole small glances at him, observing that he went back to the same position he was in before; Sitting down and stared off into space.

"Okay we are going to be researching the Maya Ruins so what are your thoughts on that?" Haley asked the spaced out Nathan, interrupting the uncomfortable peace.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I asked you what your thoughts are on the Maya Ruins," she replied, annoyed.

"They are the ruins…I don't know" he retorted, exasperated.

"Fine we need to do some research on the project so when are we going to get together to discuss it?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he replied as he gawked somewhere else.

"Nathan?" Haley called out.

"What?" he responded as he turned and faced her with a cold expression.

"Could you at least make an effort so we can get this over with," she told him. "We have one week to research the Maya Ruins and then we have to write a five paragraph essay on it. We need to figure out when we can get together and work on it," she continued.

"Yeah I know. I was in the classroom when the teacher said that," he stated, irritated.

"Well since you are barely listening to a single word I'm saying, then I truly don't know if you really are," she shot back.

There was another awkward silence.

"How about tonight? We can get together at my house or yours. Whichever," she commented, defeated.

"Tonight doesn't work for me," he told her.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked him, aggravated with a hint of jealousy. "What you have a date or something?" she added, acting like she didn't care.

"Just have something to do," he told her. "Why? Do you care or something?" he questioned her as he turned around and finally faced her for the first time in two days.

"I was just wondering Nathan," she responded.

"I see…" he replied as he turned around and didn't face her anymore.

Inside he was hoping that she would finally confess to feeling something, the similar fixation that he felt on Monday afternoon.

_The day that changed everything.___

"Nathan, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him, finally erupting from her irritation. "Ever since..." she began, but lowered her voice. "Ever since yesterday you have been nothing but ignoring me and I don't know why. I thought…I thought that maybe after what happened Monday you would act differently towards me," she finally finished.

"Well so did I…" he declared. "But Haley please enlighten me and tell me what exactly happened Monday afternoon," he responded, crossing his arms and staring at her intently.

"What do you mean what happened?" she questioned barely above a whisper. "You know what happened," she told him as she turned around and noticed that other students were turning around and looking at them.

_Gazing at all the commotion Nathan was causing._

"Yes I do know what happened when you were at the house with me, but do tell me what happened afterwards," he verbalized, not even lowering his voice.

"I really don't know what you are talking about…" she retorted as she moved her head around, as if trying to hide from everyone.

"God Haley do you honestly think that I'm that stupid?" he asked her furious, getting off his seat and having the attention of the entire class.

"Nathan would you please lower your voice down," Haley asked him, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The bell rang, indicating the end of class. Though, no one made any attempt to gather their things as they stood amazed at the disputing duo.

"Say hi to Pedro for me," was the last thing that Nathan said before he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the classroom.

_'What the hell does Pedro have anything to do with this?'_ she asked herself as she stood agape at Nathan.

"Yo Hales is everything alright?" Lucas asked as he approached her surprised figure.

Haley turned around and noticed that everyone was back during their normal routines. After Nathan left, everyone collected their things and left to their next class. That is everyone except for her best friend, Lucas.

"Yeah everything is fine," she answered as she put on a fake smile. "Well got to get to class," she stated as she began to leave.

"Haley," Lucas called out after her. "First, we are in the same class next hour and second…what the hell was that back there?" he asked her. "What were you guys talking about that happened on Monday?"

"Nothing…Lucas. Nathan and I stayed after school working on an assignment, then we went back to his house, and Pedro gave me a ride home. End of story," she told him.

"Wait a moment…" she said as she started to remember Monday's conversation with Pedro.

"I agreed to go on a date with Pedro," she voiced aloud as she finally began to piece everything together.

She stood astonished as she realized the mistake she had made and at last recognized as to why Nathan was angry.

_'I had settled to go out with Pedro and not him,'_ Haley stated to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Part II**

**_Mending the Differences…_**

**__**

* * *

Haley roamed around the glowing city that was Acapulco, Mexico. After the confrontation with Nathan all she was able to do was think about different things. Think about Nathan and his reaction to her date with Pedro. Hell she even forgot she had a date in the first place.

_'The only reason I agreed to go out with Pedro was to get him off my back so I could go to my room and reflect about the events of that day,'_ Haley confessed to herself.

_The actions that involved Nathan.___

However, after hours of pondering and pounding her head with different questions she had come up with one conclusion.

"If Nathan was interested then he should of spoke up and set aside his ego," she finished out loud as she felt the light breeze of the city.

_'Besides didn't Mrs. English tell me to take advantage of this experience?'_ Haley asked herself. _'Isn't that what I am doing? Getting to know different people?'_

Although, after trying to convince herself that she didn't do anything wrong, the one thing that she did know was because of one single mistake, she had ruined the small possibility of Nathan and her finally becoming friends.

_Or so she thinks…_

All throughout the classes she had with Nathan, she just ignored him and looked away. She didn't want to deal with him; all she wanted to do was clear everything out.

_'I'm a straight-A student and I can't even figure out when someone likes me,'_ Haley told herself jokingly but with a hint of disappointment as she strolled on the sidewalk of the town.

Once she got home, she immediately locked herself up in her room to think. Maria kept questioning her on what was wrong, but all Haley did was say the fundamental response.

"Nothing," she replied as she gave her a fake smile and left.

Nevertheless after being inside four walls for hours, she decided that it was best to take a breath of fresh air; she announced it to Maria and left. And that is how she got there, that is how she got to the place she is right now.

As she was walking along the sidewalk, she couldn't help but feel hunger. Ever since Nathan's outburst in English, Haley disregarded him for the entire day, including during lunch. Instead of attending lunch with the rest of her friends, she decided to skip out, head to the library, and read a book.

_'Restaurante Ramirez,_' said a sign above the door.

The faint smell of the food, couldn't help but arise her hunger even more. So she did what any other person would do in her situation; she opened the door to the quaint restaurant and went inside. The sound of Mexican music filled the room, distributed by the juke box in the far corner. She approached an open table, pulled out a chair, and sat down. She grabbed one of the menus resting on the table and glanced through it.

_'Guess this is where my Spanish knowledge comes into use,'_ Haley told herself as she tried to translate the menu to English.

Irritated by the menu, Haley decided to look up, putting her appetite on hold. She gazed up and glanced around the restaurant. It seemed that business was a little slow, but still there were about 6 or so couples conversing amongst each other as they ate. She turned around and stared at the front desk, where a lady was calculating the sales for the day. Haley glanced at her watched and noticed that it was 8 o'clock, at night.

_'Geez, better hurry up and get home,'_ Haley told herself as she brought her attention back to the menu.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Restaurante Ramierez. Te podría empezar en algo de tomar ? " the lady who was sitting in the front desk asked Haley as she held onto a notepad.

Haley just smiled at the lady, trying to comprehend what she just said.

_'Oh man…'_ Haley thought. _'She's probably asking me about something to drink…'_ Haley told herself.

"Sí podría garrar un vaso de Coca-cola, " Haley went with the safest choice.

_'Everyone has Coke,'_ Haley commented secretly.

"Claro…" she said before she gave Haley and odd look and left to go acquire Haley's drink.

"Now to decide on something to eat…" Haley said aloud as she scanned the menu. "Hum…" she voiced as she looked through the selection of tacos, seafood, and plates.

Haley racked her brain for some Mexican dish she in fact tasted good. In the end, she decided on the safest bet, tacos.

_'I've had some from Taco __Bell__ and they weren't so bad…'_ Haley stated to herself.

Haley could hear the approaching steps of the waitress as she came with her drink.

"Now what would you like to eat Miss…" came a more masculine voice as he set her drink down.

Haley looked up and met her eyes with the individual that has caused her so much chaos and confusion for the past couple of days.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, surprised.

" Mrs. Ramierz sent me over here because she had someone who didn't understand Spanish so well, an out of towner. As a result she got me to take your order," he informed her.

"I see…" Haley verbalized, beginning to think that entering the restaurant was a bad idea. "Well can I have three tacos," she told him as she set the menu down.

"What kind?" he asked her as he kept his gaze on the notepad.

"Carne asada," she replied.

"Do you want any of toppings on it? Like onions, tomatoes, or something…" he asked her.

"Nah, just carne asada," she told him.

She stared at Nathan's retreating figure as he handed one of the cooks the order and brought his attention back to what he was doing before. He was cleaning some of the tables toward the front. She continued to stare at Nathan as she observed a girl come out of the kitchen and hit Nathan with a towel.

_The same girl that was in the portrait._

She persisted to gaze at the two who were having a towel fight. Normally she would think that it was cute…

"Aww…look at that adorable couple," she would tell herself, but not now.

She was hoping that the girl would get off of Nathan and leave him alone.

She was brought back to reality at the sound of the bell the cook made as he hit the signal. Nathan brought his attention back to his job as he grabbed the order and walked to Haley's way. He set the food in front of her as he began to run off again, without saying a word.

"Are you planning on giving me the silent treatment for the rest of the trip?" Haley voiced as she looked at Nathan.

Nathan paused, contemplating if he should answer or not, till he turned around and faced Haley.

"So some date your having," stated Haley as she looked at Nathan with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Nathan questioned, baffled.

"You know…in English class. You said something about not being able to work on the project tonight," she told him.

"Yeah had to come and work," Nathan replied as she gazed at her attentively, confused at Haley's sudden remark.

"So how come you just didn't tell me that?" Haley asked as she took a bite from her taco.

"I don't know…" he replied truthfully as he walked closer to her table, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"Kind of weird, huh?" she questioned him again.

"What? Me sitting down?" he asked, puzzled again.

"No, you being the waiter and me being the one being served," she stated with a grin. "Never thought I'll see the day…"

Nathan began to smirk at Haley's comment.

"Yeah I guess…never thought that I, Nathan Scott, would be the one serving. Hell I would of never thought that I would be working in the first place," he admitted with a smile.

"Guess this trip is a first time for a lot of things, huh?" she declared with a beam.

"Like you would never believe," he added as he glared at her with longing eyes, having his own secret meaning.

Haley just gazed at him with intensity, finally understanding what he was talking about.

* * *

**AN: What's up u guys!? Well here is another lengthy chapter for u guys. As you can see Haley and Nathan finally mended their differences so now hopefully they are going to be more of friends. And to clear up any confusion, the reason that Haley forgot about her date with Pedro wuz because she really didn't want to go out on a date with him, as u should already know that from the second part of the chapter. Well hope u guys liked it and please tell me how I did. **

**LucasPeyton4ever- Glad that u'll stay tuned for the Naley!   
Volleygrl710- Yup finally some action…but damn Haley, she can be so dense sometimes…lol.  
Keke8148, OTHLover04, OTHFanatic129- Glad u liked the last chapter and I hope u like this one!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Yup, water does have that effect, just added some steam into the kiss, LOL. Yeah I'm not a big fan about the Pedro/Haley thing, but just wait and see how the Naley unfolds…  
CMMJL4EVR- Yeah three quarters naked…but damn Pedro's timing! LOL Naley forever! LOL…  
Sara- Yeah it did take over a week to update…Opps… BTW, thanks for replying to Newfound Feelings, yeah I got the review alert and I wuz like, "What the hell?..." so funny, but glad u liked it! Thanks on the Congrats, I have 124 reviews! But my goal is to get about 10 for each chapter…lol, damn my high expectations! LOL.. So ur from AZ? That's awesome! AZ power! LOL, j/k.   
Lysser8312- Cute, huh? I wuz expecting like intense, powerful, or something like that but cute? LOL…u r a very funny! J/k, whatever works for u! Glad ur liking the Naley!   
Barbra- Of course, Nathan and Haley are going to get together. Hope u liked this chapter!**

**Spoilers: **

****

**__**

****

****

**_At the beach_**

**_- Competitiveness…  
- Jealousy…  
- Maria and Rosa…  
- Pedro AND Mario…  
_**

**_Oh, man…can u already sense the drama that is going to unfurl?_**

**__**

**Everyone please REVIEW!**

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**

**

* * *

Should have an update for The Spanish Experience in a couple of hours...**


	15. The Greetings in the Sun and the Hardcor...

**Chapter 15: Part I**

**_The Greetings in the Sun..._**

* * *

"What are you doing Maria?" Haley asked groggily as she pulled the sheets over her head, trying to isolate the hyper Maria.

"Get up sleepy head!" yelled Maria once more as she finally pulled the covers off of Haley.

"What are you doing? I still have a half an hour before I get ready for school," screamed Haley as she turned over and shielded the sun out of her face by burring her head on her pillow.

"Well then you should of thought twice of being out so late last night," Maria replied as she got off the bed and walked towards Haley's closet. "So who were you with till the wee hours of the morning?" Maria asked as she flipped through Haley's clothes.

"No one," Haley responded as she shifted on her bed, irritated. "I told you that I had to take a fresh breath of air…"

Last night, Nathan and she stayed out for hours as they talked about diverse things. Last night's conversation was the beginning of their budding friendship; they were finally becoming friends.

"Sure…" Maria retorted unconvinced. "Get up, you have to get ready," she added as she attacked Haley once again.

"I told you that I still have a half an hour," she answered as she lifted her pillow and covered her head.

"Well there is a little change in plans today," Maria commented as she pulled the pillow off of Haley, leaving her with nothing to coat herself with.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked sleepily as she slowly got up.

"Put your swimsuit on! We are going to the beach!" Maria shouted as patted Haley.

"Huh?" Haley questioned, still dazed and confused.

"Hurry up, we are going to the beach," she repeated as she began to leave.

"Maria we have this little thing called school that we kinda have to go to," she retorted as her eyesight got clearer and she was at last waking.

"Not today," she voiced. "You only have about a little over a week left and we are going to make the most out of this experience," she added as she sat down beside Haley's puzzled formed.

"Why can't we go after school?" asked Haley while she faced her.

"Because I want to," she began. "Oh and I kind of already told Mario that we were going to go," she added innocently as she tapped Haley's leg and got off the bed.

"What?" Haley asked fully awake.

"We are leaving in a half an hour," was the last thing Maria said before she shut the door and left a baffled Haley behind.

* * *

**_Part II_**

****

And that is how this dramatic day began. Now, Haley sat in the back seat of Maria's SUV right beside Mario.

_'Coincidence?'_ she asked herself. _'I think not.'_

"So Haley you haven't been to the beach yet, huh?" Mario questioned as he tried to make conversation with the hushed Haley.

"Yeah…" she replied as she looked away, uninterested.

"So what do you think of Colegio la Reyna?" Mario persisted.

Haley turned around and faced Mario, lastly realizing that she shouldn't be ignoring him. She started to feel bad that for the past twenty minutes in the car, he continued to ask her questions and all she did was respond with one word answers.

"Okay, I guess…although I am not too fonded of your P.E. teacher…um…Mr.," Haley tried to remember. "You know I really don't know his name," she finished with a smile.

"Yeah you know what? Neither do I," he responded while he began to laugh.

"You've been going to that school for a couple of years and you don't know the name of your P.E. teacher?" Haley asked amazed.

"Nah, I was just joking," he answered with a grin. "The teacher's name is Mr. Ortiz," he finished with a chuckle.

That earned him a hit from Haley.

"That was not nice," she told him with a beam.

"We're here," declared Maria as she pulled the car into a parking spot.

Haley shifted her gaze from Mario to the beach in front of her. She gasped at the beauty before her. She opened the door and smelled the invigorating sent of the ocean water.

"Different from Tree Hill, huh?" asked Lucas as he stared and the ocean- blue water.

"Definitely," she retorted while she turned around and smiled at her best friend.

"What?" he asked her as she continued to grin at him.

"So what is going on with you and Peyton?" she questioned him.

"What do you mean what is going on with me and Peyton?" he shot back.

"Peyton and I," she replied.

"Huh?" he voiced befuddled.

"Never mind…" she told him as she turned away from him. "So there's nothing going on?"

"Hopefully something, but not yet," he answered as he faced his best friend. "Why you so interested anyways?" he asked her as he glared at her intently.

"Just wondering…" she retorted as she looked away.

"What is going on with you and Nathan?" he questioned her with a serious tone, his smile fading.

"What are you talking about?" she verbalized, acting like she was confused.

"I saw him…yesterday when he dropped you off," he commented. "Or should I say when he dropped you off this morning?"

"Where you spying on me?" she asked him as she began to get angry.

"No, I couldn't fall asleep yesterday so I sat outside because I decided that I needed a breath of fresh air. Then I heard noises so I checked out what was going on and I saw him dropping you off," he explained.

"We just talked," she responded as she began to feel uneasy.

"Come on you two, we need to go set up before the others come," announced Maria, interrupting them.

Haley mentally thanked Maria for getting her out of the discussion with Lucas. She wasn't ready to tell him anything that was going on with her and Nathan.

"Others? Who else is coming?" asked Lucas.

"Hey Maria!" greeted an accent as she approached Maria, who was unloading some of the chairs from the back of the SUV.

"Hey Rosa!" she replied her back as she kissed her on the cheek. "Llegasté temprano," she told her.

**_You arrived early_**

"Parece," she responded as she helped Maria with some of the chairs.

**_Seems like_**

"Gracias," she thanked her as she grabbed a couple of other things.

"Okay none of that when you are with us. We might be in Spanish 7-8, but we really don't know that well of Spanish so from now on no more Spanish," Lucas told them.

The girls began to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me," voiced Maria as she took out her keys to lock the door. "Hey Luke grab the refrigerator," she instructed him as she glanced at it.

"Nope, we really don't understand it so well so we want to know if you guys are talking shit about us so don't speak Spanish," he declared with a grin as he grasped the refrigerator.

"That really is sad Lucas," she retorted as she shut the door and locked it.

"Hey you guys," greeted Peyton as she joined the group.

"Hey Peyton," both Lucas and Haley said.

"So who else is coming?" asked Haley curious as to who still hasn't arrived.

"Hey Maria," greeted a voice from behind them.

Haley turned around and gasped at the two individuals in front of them.

"Hey Haley," welcomed the same voice.

"Hey Pedro," she retorted as she stood in the same place.

She glanced at the figure beside him and greeted him also.

"Hey Nathan," she voiced as she began to feel nervous.

"Now that we have all greeted each other, let's get ready to have some fun in the sun!" yelled Maria as she led the group to the beach.

"More like drama in the sun," Haley mumbled under her breath as she stepped onto the sand beginning the long day before her.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Part II**

**_The Hardcore Jealousy Game of Volleyball…_**

* * *

After twenty minutes of setting up, the gang was finally ready to have some beach fun.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do?" Maria asked as she finished putting sunscreen on.

"Uh, lay out?" Rosa stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh come on…" Maria voiced while she started to think. "How about we play some volleyball!" she finished with a triumph smile.

"Volleyball?" Haley repeated.

"Yes volleyball," she responded with a grin. "Come on!"

"Sorry I think I'm going to sit out on this one," informed Haley as she began to lie out. "I'm not much of an athletic person. I can't even play basketball and I have been best friends with someone who is on the varsity basketball team back home," she continued. "So I think I'll sit out."

"Yeah I completely agree with Haley, I'll sit out also," she told them.

Haley looked over at Rosa and suddenly began to feel annoyance towards her for agreeing with her. She should've been happy that someone else approved, but just the tiny factor that Rosa agreed with her got her pretty frustrated.

"Get your lazy asses up because I am not playing volleyball without you two," Maria demanded as she stood in front of them with a hand on her waist. "Now."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Haley shot back as she glared at her. "Leave me deserted on the beach?" she added with a laugh.

Maria stood speechless as she gave Haley an evil smile.

"You wouldn't," Haley said as she rapidly sat up.

"Oh I would," she finished.

"You do know that you are not my favorite person right now, right?" Haley voiced as she began to get up revealing her brown bikini top under a white tank top with black shorts.

"You know you still love me," Maria replied as she escorted them to the area where the guys set up the volleyball net.

"You do know this is manual labor right?" Mario voiced as he got off the sand after finishing setting up the volleyball net.

"You need the work out anyways. You are getting a plumy Mario," Maria replied with a smile. "Just joking," she told him as she walked over to him and hugged him. "I really was joking," she persisted.

"So are we going to get this started or what?" voiced Haley as she stood annoyed by the sun rays hitting her face.

_'This is the first and last time I don't bring my sunglasses,'_ Haley told herself.

"Yeah," Maria verbalized as she finally got off of Mario and inched away from him. "Um k…Mario, Haley, and Pedro, you guys are with me. Peyton, Lucas, Rosa, and Nathan, you guys are against us."

"Why do you get to pick the teams?" asked Haley.

"Because it's my net," Maria stated. "Who in the hell cares? Come on lets play!"

"Great stuck with the Scott brothers," voiced Peyton as she got on the opposite side of Maria.

"Scott brothers?" Maria asked confused. "Are you telling me that Nathan and Lucas are brothers?" she continued surprised.

"Yup," finished Haley as she got beside Maria. "You didn't know?"

"No," she replied, still shocked. "Would have never thought."

"Could we get started," demanded an aggravated Nathan.

"Yeah keep your pants on," she told him. "First to fifteen points wins," declared Maria as she began to serve.

Maria hit the ball beginning the troubled game. The ball flew over the net and hit the sand.

"You guys actually have to hit the ball, you know…" Maria stated as she looked at Peyton and Nathan.

"Yeah I wasn't ready," Nathan responded as shrugged it off.

"Whatever," she replied as she got the ball and served again.

The ball soared over the net, getting bumped by Peyton and Nathan spiking it. Haley and Mario were taken aback as it came down to them, but they weren't quick enough. The ball hit the sand resulting in the loss of the point.

It was Nathan's turn to serve. He hit the ball and over the net it went, but Mario wasn't ready for it. He had his back towards Nathan never seeing the ball coming towards him.

**BANG**, the ball hit him on his back.

"What in the hell was that?" asked a raged Mario as he turned around and glared at Nathan. "I wasn't ready," he told him.

"It was an accident, so just chill," he told him as he grabbed the ball and turned around, letting a small smile appear on his lips, but disappeared when he faced the group again.

Nathan served again, this time ensuing Mario hitting it over, followed by Lucas spiking it over.

_Nathan's team-2, Maria's team- 1_

He served again, but resulted in it landing out of the court. It was Haley's turn to serve. Haley served the ball; it fluttered in the air and thump Rosa in the shoulder.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" apologized Haley as she walked over to her, hiding the wicked grin she wanted to demonstrate.

"It's alright," Rosa snapped as she got away from the approaching Haley. "Just serve again."

"Okay," Haley retorted as she did as she was told and slapped the ball over the net, Nathan hitting it over the net, followed-on in Mario spiking it, and causing it to hit Nathan's shoulder.

"Sorry it was an accident," stated Mario as he walked away.

"I bet…" Nathan mumbled and he threw the ball to Haley.

_Nathan's team- 2, Maria's team-2_

This time she served the ball and went over the net without someone hitting it on someone else. The game was running smoothly for about ten minutes until it was Lucas' turn to serve.

_Nathan's team-8, Maria's team-7 _

Lucas hit the ball, it went over the net, got smacked over by Pedro, and Nathan spiked it ensuing in hitting Pedro in the chest.

"I am so sorry man," Nathan apologized to his friend. "I swear I didn't mean to hit you," Nathan continued.

"It's alright," he replied. "I'm beginning to think that you are out to get Mario and me," he joked.

"Nah, man just accidents," he responded as a part of him thought it was slightly true.

After five minutes of playing, it was Haley's turn to serve. Haley hit the ball, but it came across a little short. Down the ball went as it hit Maria from behind.

"Okay, everyone the game is over," declared Maria as she turned around, irritated. "I need to go sit and lie down."

_ It seemed that during one game all the jealousy and anger between all the teenagers came out. What a funny thing jealousy does to people… _

"I'm so sorry Maria," she told her as she walked beside her.

"Yeah…" she replied as she laid down on the chair.

"Hey you guys!" acknowledged Brooke as she joined the group.

"Brooke you are hours late," Peyton told her.

"Fashionably late," she corrected.

"Brooke how come you didn't wait for me?" asked Lupita as she appeared behind Brooke, staggering to catch up to her.

"With company," Brooke added, annoyed.

Haley came to the conclusion that it was better for her to leave Maria alone, so she turned around and began to walk away from the gang; Leaving Brooke to lie out and Lupita to annoy her.

Haley secretly began to laugh at the duo.

"Hey Haley you want some company?" asked Mario noticing Haley's departure.

"Nah, I just need some time by myself. Sorry," she told him as she began to walk alongside the beach.

Mario respected her answer and left her alone.

Haley continued to stroll alongside the shore, thinking about Lucas. She never would have anticipated of him knowing about what happened last night, of who she was with. Not even Maria had a clue about what occurred last night. Now, she had to deal with Lucas finding out about Nathan and she wasn't prepared to face him. _Not yet._

Haley sat down, yards away from where the group was and reminisced on the different experiences Mexico has brought for her. The water hit her toes as the waves crashed onto the shore. Haley loved the feelings of the beach. Ever since she was young, she always looked forward for the beach.

"You like the beach, huh?" came a voice from behind her.

Haley immediately turned around and noticed Nathan standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What makes you think that?" she asked him as she brought her attention back to the ocean-blue water.

"Friday night," Nathan stated as he sat down beside her.

"Friday night?" Haley questioned him.

"Yeah at the party. When we arrived at the beach house, you paused for a moment and looked at the ocean," he informed her as he finally turned his head side ways, towards her.

Haley gazed at Nathan intently, puzzled to what to say to him. She never knew that Nathan could be so attentive to recognize something so deep about her. Not even Lucas knew that she loved the beach so much and he was her best friend.

They both continued to stare at each other, never breaking their eye sight towards each other.

"Ever since I was younger, my mom always took me to the beach to just look at it. Now I just go to the beach by myself to just give myself some time to think of my different problems in my life," she told him as she faced the shore.

There was silence.

"You know, I've always wanted to watch the sunrise while I am sitting on the beach. You know sitting on the blanket and watching all the orange and yellow radiate off the sun," she said as she began to smile. "But I've never had a chance to do so," she added disappointed.

"I'm sure one day that'll probably happen," Nathan replied as he gazed at her.

"Maybe," she responded as she faced him again and gave him a slight smile.

Haley and Nathan persisted to look at each other as if seeing each other for the first time. _With no masks and no knowledge of who they each were._ Without the Hot Shot status Nathan had back home and without the good girl image Haley had in Tree Hill.

Slowly the too began to inch closer to each other…

"Hey you guys let's go!" yelled the faint voice of Maria.

_And the instant was vanished…_

"We better not keep Maria waiting," voiced Haley as broke the gaze and began to get up.

"Yeah we better not," Nathan agreed as he started to stand, although hiding the disappointment in his voice.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up u guys! Well here is another hella long chapter for u guys! LOL…hope u liked the chapter. To me it showed all the jealousy going on between the group and some good Naley. They are becoming friends! Yay! **

**And guess what u guys? I won the Tangled Web Award for best Nathan and Haley story! Yahoo for me!!!**

**OTHLover04, LucasPeyton4ever, Volleygrl710, NaLeY-LoVeR-23- Glad that u liked my last chapter and I hope u liked this one!!!  
CMMJL4EVR- Yup Haley and Nathan are finally over it! Thank god! LOL, and yeah Haley is a little slow in the whole relationship department! LOL…  
Lysser8312- It's alright that u used cute. I wuzn't offended by it! LOL…Hope u liked the Naley and the whole dating Pedro thing...well lets just see how that night turns out…  
Onetreetheoc73- So what did u think of all the jealousy? LOL, and all the damn hitting? LOL. Hope u liked it and how did I ended playing it out? LOL…  
LockerRoomBandit17- So what did u think of this chapter?  
Sara- Hey the bigger the review the better! LOL… and ur from AZ? That is awesome cuz so am I! Yeah!  
Bluuj- They are just friends, for now at least… Happy that u liked the kiss and both of my stories!!!**

**Spoilers:**

**  
_-Going out with Pedro...  
-Arriving at the party...  
-Guess who's at the party?_**

**_Who in the hell would of known that attending one party with a date could bring so much drama to the group?_**

**Well people just informing u all that I have another story out called The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Story. It is basically told from his P.O.V. I can't really explain the whole thing, but just go check it out. Trust me u won't be disappointed! **

**And some bad news…**** I'm gonna be gone for a week so u guys won't have another update for about two weeks. So sorry u guys for making u wait! But anyways…**

**With much love,   
Sleepneeded911**


	16. Breaking down Reality

**Dedication to Aiesha who when through the hassle of E-mailing me to update this story!**

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 16**

**_Breaking down reality…_**

* * *

Haley stared at her reflection Friday night. She wore a black skirt with a pink top and some black heels. Her hair was straightened while the ends were curled. It was only 15 minutes before Pedro showed up and they'll head off to the party.

Thursday afternoon, after the beach, Pedro pulled her aside and asked her where they were going for their date. After mentioning a few places, they agreed to go out to dinner followed by making an appearance at a party.

Haley should have been thrilled of having the opportunity to go out with someone sweet, different, and foreign.

_Who hasn't even had the dream of attending a date with someone who had a sexy foreign accent?_

Though, instead of getting nervous and anticipating the rendezvous, she dreaded the arrival of the night. She wished time would just freeze or would just rapidly change to the following day.

_'Where's a time machine when you need one?'_ she asked herself with a laugh.

The day passed pretty smoothly. She attended all her classes with a few remarks from some teachers wondering where her presence was the previous day. Although, everyone who came along the day before got speeches; Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Maria got lectured about attendance while they tuned out the complaining instructor and rolled their eyes in bored ness. Things between Nathan and Haley looked to be getting better everyday. They were conversing, having less banter, and cooled down the name calling. Things were definitely improving for the duo and for their fresh friendship.

"Haley your date is here," announced Maria as she abruptly appeared by the door sporting a jean skirt with a red top and some sandals.

"Wow, look at you…" Haley replied as she started at her dressed up figure.

"Yeah I know…so what do you think?" she asked her as she turned around in a circle.

"You look nice," Haley answered with a chuckle.

"And Haley, I have to give some props to you…" Maria declared as she examined Haley's outfit. "Definitely have to borrow that skirt some time, but I have to say that it looks strikingly familiar," she added with a confused look.

"Yeah I kind of borrowed it," she admitted. "Thanks by the way," she said with a grin.

"Anytime," Maria replied with a laugh. "Good to know that we have gotten to know each other so well that we could raid each other's closets'," she responded. "Which means that I could loan myself that denim skirt you wore last Friday night, right?"

"Of course," she retorted.

"I think we've kept Pedro waiting long enough, huh?" Maria finally voiced, remembering why she was in Haley's room in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot," she confessed as she grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door.

"Hey are you alright?" Maria asked Haley sincerely. "You seemed kind of distant the last couple of days," she acknowledged.

"Yeah," Haley responded. "Just a lot of things going on. You know living somewhere new, even if it only for a couple of days," she quickly made up.

"Are you sure that is the only thing bothering you?" Maria questioned suspiciously.

"Positive," she answered. "Now let me get going so Pedro won't have to wait longer then he already has," she declared, trying to change the subject.

"Okay then," she verbalized with puzzlement still present in her tone.

Even if Haley and Maria have become really good friends in such a short amount of time, Haley was still uneasy and cautioned to tell her some things. Especially when she knew that Maria liked Nathan, the source of her sleepless nights.

The pair walked down the hallway, along the stairs, and to the living room. There Pedro was situated, who seemed to be pondering and a little nervous, given away by his poignant leg. He was so pensive that he never heard Haley or Maria approach.

"Hey Pedro," greeted Haley.

Pedro, finally hearing Haley's voice, rapidly got up and grinned at her appearance.

"Sorry, didn't hear you come in," he explained. "Wow Haley…you look really nice," he said as he began to examine her apparel and facade.

Haley walked over to the couch as he strolled towards her with a single red rose in his hand.

"Here you go," he told her as he handed her the rose.

"Thank you," Haley replied, amazed at his sudden motion and started to smile.

_'Never have I been given a rose,_' Haley admitted to herself. _'Maybe I was wrong about the outcome of tonight,'_ she added as she beamed.

Haley lastly gazed at his manifestation and couldn't help but liked what she saw. He was wearing some nice pair of jeans with a solid black button up shirt and a pair of black shoes. He was definitely dressed to impress.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Haley stated.

"Thanks," he replied with a smirk. "So let's get going?" he asked rather then told.

"Yeah," Haley responded as she turned around and faced Maria. "And I'll see you at the party later on, right?"

"Yeah of course," she answered. "Why do you think I am dressed so beautifully?" she declared.

"Glad to know that you are so optimistic of yourself," she shot back with a laugh. "Later."

"Bye. Don't have too much fun when I'm not around," she added before we exited the room.

"My parents let me borrow their car," he explained as they come up to a small Neon. "Ready?" he asked her as he opened her passenger door.

"Yeah," she replied as she got into the car.

_'The best I'll ever be,'_ she added to herself.

"Prepared to have a superior time tonight?" Pedro asked as he turned on the engine.

"Yeah, we are going to have a great time tonight," she replied with a smile.

_Not knowing that the night was going to bring her misery, confessions, and realization._

Slowly her mind wandered to another individual, the person who she shouldn't be thinking about. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but allow her mind to meander as she left for her date with a different guy.

* * *

**_Part II_**

* * *

The dinner went by gradually, but good. The couple talked about different things in their life and got to know each other better. She conversed about her large family back home as he chatted about his crazy, carefree younger brother and talkative but brainy younger sister. Haley found out a lot more about his parents, the family business, and how it got started. She added that she worked in a café back home owned by none other then her best friend's mother. Overall, Haley had a fine time, but was unpredictably worried about the party.

Pedro opened her passenger door as they pulled up to the noisy house. The music inside was blasting and partiers could faintly hear it as they approached the street. However, the good thing was that there were no nearby houses so there wouldn't be any complaining neighbors asking the music to be turned down.

"You sure you don't just want to skip the party and go to the movies or something?" he asked her as she got out of the vehicle.

"Nah, it's fine," she responded. "Already told Maria that I'll be here and I kind of don't want to go back on my word," she reassured him.

"Okay then," he replied as he shut her door and joined Haley.

They walked by each other, passing all the teenagers that were in the front of the house, and entered the house. Pedro tried one instance to hold hands, but Haley shrugged of his hand and he never attempted again.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Pedro voiced.

"Yeah a coke would be fine," she retorted with a smile.

He walked away to grab the refreshments while she left behind the teenagers in the living room and looked all around, at last noticing a set of blonde curls that only belonged to one person. Haley move toward the individual.

"Hey Peyton," she greeted her friend who had her back towards her.

Peyton turned around with a smile, but as she become aware of whom it was, slight panic filled her face. Haley gave her a puzzled look as she gazed beyond her and observed that she appeared to be conversing with another person. She followed her stare and recognized someone's tousled blonde hair; that of her best friend.

"What are you two doing all the way over here?" she asked. "Making out or something?" she added jokingly.

She then observed her friends' speechless figures and finally everything made sense. She noted his messy hair, her flushed face and alarmed face, and their wordless forms. Within moments, her grinning face was replaced with a hurt and astounded facial expression. The two individuals that she trusted the most, her two paramount friends have hooked up behind her back. She felt hurt and angered.

"How long?" she demanded.

"It just happened," Lucas said as he got off the wall and move toward his best friend.

"How long?" she claimed more strongly.

"Just a couple of days," he confessed.

"I asked you yesterday if there was anything going on between you two and you explicitly said that there wasn't," she stated with anger. "'Hopefully something, but not yet,' you specifically alleged," she quoted him.

"We didn't want to tell you yet so we decided to keep it to ourselves," he replied as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, shrugging off his oncoming offer. "What would have been the problem if you told me yesterday? Why didn't you guys tell me?" she continued on questioning them.

"I don't know…" Lucas began. "I didn't know how you'll react so we were going to wait," he professed.

"But going behind my back and showing everyone else at the party is alright?" she asked them with more rage.

"Well…we…" he started again, but was cut off by Haley's harsh voice.

"You know I would have been alright if you two got together. Hell I would have been dancing in circles and congratulating you guys because you finally got together. I noticed the chemistry between you two so I knew that there was something going on, but to go behind my back and not tell me…is just…" she verbalized with hurt.

"I know, we shouldn't have," Lucas responded as he tried to get closer to her.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," she repeated flatly. "So Peyton planning on saying something or you just going to stand there and be quiet?" she questioned her.

"I don't regret anything that we did," she told her. "I just regret that you had to find out like this," she added.

"Thanks for the consideration," Haley forcefully answered. "I…really can't deal with this right now," she declared as she initiated to leave.

"Haley…" Lucas said as he approached her retreating figure.

"Don't Lucas, just leave me alone right now," she warned him with fury and a bit of understanding in her voice.

Haley passed the groups of teenagers drunk, dancing with each other while others were making out. Her eyes were beginning to get watery, but she held off from crying. She didn't want to cry in front of all her peers and especially not at a party. So many thoughts were running through her head that she just wanted to leave the party and go to her safe haven.

"Where are off to a hurry?" asked a feminine voice.

Haley wiped her eyes before turning around and faced her friend who was accompanied by a tall handsome looking guy.

"Just looking for Pedro," she quickly made up as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Haley are you alright?" she asked her again seeing her pale face and watery eyes.

"Just got some dirt in my eyes," she rapidly lied. "I was outside and it was windy and you know…ended up getting some dirt in my eyes…" she added with a laugh. "So who is this?" she asked changing the attention from her.

"If that's your story…" she told her with cautioning eyes. "This is Alfonso," she introduced him. "He goes to another _Preparatoria_ then us," she stated.

"Well nice to meet you Alfonso," she responded as she shook his extended hand.

"Hola," he replied.

"Well Maria I have to go find Pedro so we can go," she announced.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked her with disappointment.

"Yeah I at least made an appearance like I said. We want to go somewhere else so we really have to leave soon," she lied again.

"Okay then…" she said as she tried to smile. "See you at the house and then you'll let me know the real reason," she added gravely before she left with her friend.

_'Great…'_ she told herself, defeated.

She persisted to walk through the crowd of teenagers and looked on, not seeing Pedro anywhere. She was growing impatient as minutes passed by and she couldn't locate him. Lastly, she approached the kitchen and glanced if he was still grabbing the beverages, but his presence wasn't there. She hurriedly walked out, but noticed some familiar dark hair from afar.

The figure stood in the living room with his back towards her; never aware of her gaze. He had a hand on the wall as he smiled to the figure he was conversing with. Haley moved more to the right and observed that he was talking or rather flirting with a small brunette girl. The girl just laughed at something he said and suddenly, Haley started to get even sadder then she already was.

_'Why is everything turning out so wrong today?'_ she asked herself as her eyes started to get runny again and rapidly began to cry.

She had never felt so betrayed and distraught in just a matter of minutes. Her best friend didn't confide in her enough to tell her that he got together with her other top comrade and the guy she thought liked her, was off flirting with another girl.

She ran out of the living room towards the backyard never seeing the dark haired boy turn around suddenly and stared off into the crowd, puzzled at why he got an unexpected feeling. He shrugged it off as he persisted to talk with the girl in front of him because it seemed that Haley moved on from him.

_'Why should I sit around and wait for her to come around?'_ he asked himself.

She bumped into different partiers, all wondering what the problem with her was and letting out little remarks, causing her to acknowledge where she was at.

_'I should have known better then to attend this type of party. I never belonged at this kind of party, not in Tree Hill, or anywhere else,'_ Haley yelled at herself mentally_. 'Just because you got the attention of the hottest guy in the school doesn't mean that I am accepted in this kind of place.'_

"How could I have been so stupid?" she yelled at herself as fresh tears fell from my eyes.

Abruptly she tripped on a rock and harshly fell down onto the ground causing additional tears to descend from her eyes.

_'I shouldn't have come today and I should have never become friends with Nathan. I know the type of person he is and because of my stupidity I caused him to hurt me this much by a simple action,'_ she screamed to herself.

Haley hugged her legs and rocked back and forth as tears fell freely from her eyes and different thoughts flew in her head. Though, the one reflection that stood out the most was the one of Nathan.__

_'How could I have trusted him and let him hurt me this easily?'_ she repeatedly asked herself while she persisted to rock herself back and forth as oncoming people gazed at the _'drunken'_ emotional girl and laughed.

* * *

**AN: Okay my friends, after a hella long hiatus my story is back and with a very emotional chapter I have to say! I didn't really expect for the chapter to turn out like this, but it kinda did…lol… but oh well. I haven't had like an emotional chapter so i guess this will have to do...   
  
**

**For those of you wondering why Haley is overreacting like the way she is, you'll know why in the next chapter, even though some of u should already know why._ You know how sometimes you have so many thoughts and problems inside yourself, that in one instance with more problems you explode?_ Well that is what kinda happened with Haley, but it'll be explained more in the next chapter. I promise! **

**Also, did any of u guys notice the similarity between the girl Nathan wuz talking with and Haley… _'small brunette girl…'_**

****

**Sara- Glad that u liked the chapter and thanks for the congrats on the award…even though u didn't know how it wuz called! LOL…and this wuz a pretty lengthy chapter….So what do u think?  
NaLeY-LoVeR-23- Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Happy that u like my writing and I hoped u liked this chapter!  
Volleygrl710- So you left also? That's kool and I hope u had fun wherever u went! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter!  
Lysser8312- Yeah u guys had to wait a pretty long time…sorry bout that. Well the Naley wuz slightly affected by the date…but just wait and see what happens in the next chapter! Definitely going to be less emotional and funnier and crazier! LOl.. Thanks for the congrats on the award!  
Sundaym0rning- Glad that u like the story…did u barely find it? So Haley just kisses him even though they get interrupted? LOL…maybe. Sorry for the long wait!  
CMMJL4EVR- Wound to tight? OMG laughing so hard…Yeah that is no reason to stop the game…but after it happens simultaneously…I think that might be a problem! LOL… Yeah I love Naley moments also!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Happy that u liked the last chapter and I hope u liked this one also! Tad emotional or whatever…but it wuz needed, don't u think?  
Aiesha- I am really sorry for the wait. But I hope this update made up for it! And that is so kool that u print the long chapters and read it before u go to bed! That is so awesome!  
Onetreetheoc73- Glad that this story didn't die off at the sixth or so chapter! I try to keep it interesting and glad that I am actually doing so. Though, this story has about 10 or so chapters left… So thanks for the reply and I hope u liked this chapter!  
Republican- Glad that u like it! Hope u also liked this chapter!**

****

**_Spoilers:_**

****

**  
  
_-Talking with Maria…  
-Going clubbing…  
-Drug in someone's drink!  
-Wild and crazy Haley…_ __**

**__**

**_Who would of known that going to club could of been so dangerous?_  
  
So i am So sorry for the very long wait. I just checked when i last updated...and damn it wuz a hella long time ago! So thanks for everyone being so patient with me! U guys rock! And as always my beautiful readers review!!  
  
With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**

* * *

**And an update should be up next week, on schedule. Oh and I Updated The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Story and Prohibit Love should be up tonight or tomorrow night.**


	17. The unsurpassed and most misfortunate ni...

**Chapter 17**

**_The unsurpassed and most misfortunate night…_**

* * *

Haley eased through the crowd of dancing couples as she entered the club with Maria, Peyton, Rosa, Brooke, and Lupita. 

Friday night Haley knew she overreacted. She shouldn't have freaked out as much as she did when she found out about Lucas and Peyton getting together and when she saw Nathan with another girl.

"It's just when you have so many things in your head and going on, you are bound to explode sometime," Maria told her that night.

Pedro at last found Haley outside, but thankfully she had already calmed herself down and wasn't so distraught. She convinced him to take her home early and she explained to him that she wasn't interested in him, in the way he was with her. He left her house, sad by the news and disappointed. She sauntered to her room and was surprised to find Maria sitting on her bed, already home. Haley finally told Maria everything as fresh tears fell from her eyes. Maria comforted her for the rest of the night till she fell asleep.

The next morning she went over to Lucas' house and rang the doorbell. Luckily, Lucas answered the door instead of Mario and right when she noticed him, she hugged him. Lucas happy by her gesture, hugged her back with as much love and care that there was in their friendship before the misfortune. There they stood, in front of the door, embracing each other until Haley lastly spoke up.

"Lucas I'm sorry," she finally voiced.

"Shhh…it's all right," he responded as he brought her to another hug.

And with those simple words, everything in their friendship was mended.

Peyton presented herself in Lucas' house when Haley was still there and she was unsure in what to do.

"Um…I don't know what to say or do…" she verbalized. "It's just that with Brooke, I never really had to deal with these kinds of things…" she explained as she remained, uneasy by them.

And with an effortless smile from Haley, Peyton knew that everything between them was all right again.

"But we are sorry from keeping it a secret from you," Peyton said.

"Just never keep anything away from me," she answered. "Let me be the judge of what is wrong and right, okay?" she continued.

And with a couple more exchanging hugs and smiles, Haley left the happy couple and went back home. To her dismay, Maria's idea of _'making her feel better'_ was to go clubbing that night. With much protest of Haley she couldn't convince her out of it, so here she was now, in the club with all her friends; at least all the girls.

"You are so lucky that I screwed up," Peyton voiced. "I would never be in this type of place," she persisted as she looked at the atmosphere of the club.

"Your fault," Haley retorted. "Besides, remember that I am not so thrilled of this idea also. I'm not a big fan of having guys come from behind me, unexpectedly I might add, and start grinding with me. I would much rather be home, watch T.V., or read a book," she finished as she kept a hold of Maria's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

"Oh you guys stop complaining," Maria interrupted. "You both are going to be thanking me when the night is over…"

Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes in response.

"Let's go get something to drink," Maria commented as she led them to the bar.

"Oh my God there are so many _fine_ guys here," Brooke sporadically said, emphasizing the word 'fine'.

All the girls laughed in reply.

"Yeah there are," agreed Lupita. "So many…"

Brooke looked at her, annoyed, while Peyton, Maria, and Haley chuckled by Lupita's tendency to concur with everything Brooke says.

"Qué vamos a tomar muchachas?" asked the bartender behind the counter as he eyed each girl.

"Huh?" Brooke said in confusion.

"What are we drinking girls?" Maria translated. "So what do you guys want?"

"Hum…I'll take a margarita," Lupita verbalized.

"A beer," Peyton answered.

"A coke," Haley answered.

Maria glared at her in response.

"Haley we are here to get you more uplifted so don't give me any of this crap that you are getting a coke," Maria lectured her. "Podemos garrar dos Doble X's, una margarita, y una Piña Colada," she told the bartender.

"Claro," he said as he started gathering the drinks.

"Oh, Brooke what did you want?" Maria asked her.

"I'll get my own drink," she responded as she eyed the bartender in determination.

"Always count on Brooke," Peyton voiced with a laugh as she saw her talking with the bartender.

Minutes passed and the girls continued to stand without drinks.

"Ahha, we would really want our drinks now," Maria declared as she walked up to Brooke. "Stop distracting him from his job," she persisted as she set down 200 pesos.

"Drinks are on the house," the bartender announced as he handed them their drinks.

Brooke shot Maria a 'told you so' look as she smiled in triumph.

"You can thank me later," she told her as she grabbed her drink.

"What are you drinking?" Maria asked her.

"Sex on the Beach," she answered wickedly.

"Now we know why…" Peyton voiced as she grabbed her beer; a Doble X's.

"Bye handsome," declared Brooke as she leaned over the bar table and gave the bartender a kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely see you later…" he told her. "Anything else you need to drink girls, just come over to me," he told everyone as he brought his attention back to another customer.

"He speaks English?" Haley asked, confused. "I thought he only spoke Spanish…"

"Most of the people who work here are bilingual," Maria explained as she handed her the Piña Colada.

"So when are the guys getting here?" asked Peyton.

"Mario is bringing them," Maria informed them. "Mario also knows the bouncer so he shouldn't have a problem getting in…"

As if by cue, the three males approached the group of girls in the bar. Mario led Lucas and Nathan through the crowd until they reached their friends.

"Hey," greeted Maria. "We were just talking about you guys…"

"About good things I hope," responded Mario as he kissed Maria on the cheek. "Already drinking without us," he declared once he noticed the drinks in everyone's hands.

"Your fault for being late," she teased as she took a drink of her Doble X's in front of him.

"Thanks for the offer," Mario answered as he obtained her drink and took a sip of it with a grin.

"Hey you guys," interrupted Peyton as she walked towards Lucas and gave him a light kiss on the lips, causing most of the group to look at them in question. "We got together a couple of days ago," she explained to everyone.

"It was bound to happen sometime you guys…" voiced Maria.

Peyton looked at Brooke, uncertain of what her answer might be because of her awestruck face.

"Once you guys break up, he is fair game," Brooke replied with a smile.

Everyone laughed at Brooke's remark and knew that there wasn't going to be any fighting during the night. The guys went to go grab something to drink as the girls went to find somewhere to sit before they started dancing.

Haley stared at Nathan since she spotted him inside the club. She immediately noticed his dark brown hair from the immense mass on the dance floor. She didn't hold anything against Nathan for what he did the night before. She was out with another guy while he was at the party trying to have a good time, even though it still bothered her to see him with another girl.

She took a sip of her drink and immediately tasted the alcohol.

The guys approached the girls again all holding beers.

"So any of you wonderful ladies want to dance?" Mario asked. "How about you, Haley, want to join me in a salsa?"

She glanced at him and gave him a slight smile.

"I'm not really in the mood yet, sorry…" she replied as she took another swallow of her drink.

Mario looked away disappointed.

"I'll dance with you," Maria volunteered. "Let's go," she said as she set her drink down, grabbed his hand, and took him onto the dance floor, joining the massive multitude.

"I'm going to get me another drink," announced Brooke as she was already on her way to the hot bartender.

"Hey get me one too," yelled Haley. "The same thing."

Brooke nodded in recognition and began to talk or rather flirt with the bartender.

_'I turned around and glanced at the group that was before me. Lucas and Peyton disappeared and it seemed that Lupita went to the bathroom or whatever. Now, here I stood by myself with Nathan, hesitant in what to say,'_ Haley thought as she took another mouthful of her drink. _'Just great…'_

"So how was your date with Pedro?" asked Nathan, curious since last night. "He came home pretty early…"

"It was good…" she replied.

"I see…" he answered as he looked around the room.

"Where is he tonight, anyway?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Working…" he countered.

"I see…" she responded as she glanced at her empty drink.

"Here you go," interrupted Brooke as she handed Haley another Piña Colada. "Now I am going to go dance with the cute bartender," she said as he made his way towards them. "I convinced him to take a break," she explained with a wink as they left to the dance floor.

"Only Brooke," Haley voiced with a chuckle towards her new friend as she set her drink down onto the table, unsupervised and crossed her bare legs.

Immediately, Nathan's eye sight shifted to Haley's bare legs. She wore a jean skirt with a red top and some tennis shoes. He suddenly began to smirk at her appearance and exposed skin.

_'Even if she was going to a club, she still dresses like her normal self instead of wearing something slutty like the rest of the girls here,'_ he told himself as he let out a laugh.

Haley gave him a bewildered look.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm going to grab something to drink, I'll be back," declared Nathan as he went to the bar with a grin.

_'Shit it's only Nathan and me now…'_ Haley reflected to herself. '_Now what the hell am I going to do?'_ she asked herself, confused on how she should act.

A light touch brought her back to reality. She turned around and noticed a suspicious guy behind her.

"Quierés a bailar?" the guy asked her.

**_Want to dance? _**

"No graciás," she replied as she picked up her drink, bringing it back to her attention.

"Is there a problem here?" Nathan abruptly asked as he showed up beside Haley, glaring at the guy.

"No, the guy was just leaving," she answered as she stared at the wary guy.

The guy left, but for some strange reason he was smiling like mad when he departed the duo.

"Some guys are just freaks," she said as she took another mouthful of her drink, but tasted something unusual in it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, noting her odd facial expression.

"Yeah everything's fine, I think that he put in more alcohol in this time," she said, believing that was why her drink tasted a little different.

"You sure your fine?" he asked her again, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied as she gave him a smile.

Swiftly, she started feeling a little cheerful, like all her problems were lifted off her shoulders. She continued to down her drink; till it was all gone and she felt like she was in ecstasy. She was now beaming like crazy.

"Haley are you alright?" he asked her as he noticed her sudden joyful attitude.

"I'm fine. Actually more then fine, I feel great!" she said as she started moving up and down from her seat.

She looked at the crowd of people in the club and instantaneously wanted to join them.

"Come on, lets dance!" she said as she grabbed Nathan's arm without him answering.

"Shit Haley," he replied, almost dropping his drink that was in his hand, but set it before he left with her.

She guided him into the group of dancing people. Finally, she found a content spot on the floor, where less people were around and started dancing.

"Haley I don't dance," he told her.

Ignoring his complaints, she persisted on dancing, until she got close to Nathan and began dancing with him. Nathan stood behind Haley as she rubbed up and down against him, letting the rhythm of the song take control of her. Haley held onto Nathan from behind while he set his hands on her stomach. Soon, Nathan's hands started to lift up her shirt, allowing him to touch her exposing skin. Haley tightened her hold on Nathan, not wanting to let go of him; desiring to clutch him without end. Within minutes, both of the figures started to get hot from all the body heat radiating from them, but they continued dancing. Breathing hard, Haley held onto Nathan, bring her cheek against his while they kept moving as one. Suddenly, Haley lifted her mouth towards his and Nathan in recognition met her demands.

Their lips crashed into a passionate, burning, and electrifying kiss.

_All the want, need, and lust emitted from the song, dancing, and from the kiss... _

The kiss became deeper and deeper as they continued to dance and make out at the same time.

"Come on," commanded Nathan as broke away from Haley and led her to one corner, where it was deserted.

Nathan pressed Haley against the wall and within moments; Haley smashed her lips onto his, impatient and wanting more of him. They both couldn't get enough of each other. Nathan moved his lips from her mouth to her cheek till he finally reached her neck. Haley closed her eyes in thrill, enjoying the touch of his lips on her bare skin. In a flash, she grabbed his face and brought his lips against hers once again.

There the couple stood, hands roaming, kissing with desire, craving more, and getting turned on by each other.

At least until, Haley started to feel uneasy. Her head initiated to pound, producing a massive headache and her eye sight beginning to blur. The kisses ceased and so did their touches.

"I'm not feeling too good," Haley confessed as she held onto her head.

"Do you want me to get you home? Or I mean to get Mario or Maria to takes us?" he asked her, worried.

"No I'm fine," she said, almost losing her balance, but Nathan grabbed a hold of her before she collapsed.

"I'm getting Maria," he replied as he tried to find her through the considerable mass on the floor.

"I don't think…" Haley began, before she couldn't feel her legs anymore and gave out.

Nathan caught her before she crashed onto the floor and picked her up.

"Haley?" he asked her. "Haley?" he questioned again, panicking.

He glanced down to her quiet form in his arms and comprehended that she was unconscious. Terror overtook him and he knew that he needed to find someone he recognized, so they could take her home or to the hospital. He glanced around the club, looking for a familiar face, but couldn't locate one. More fear filled him.

"Nathan what happened?" asked a voice from behind him.

He rapidly turned around and noticed his brother's panicked shape.

"I don't know…we were dancing, and she wasn't acting like herself, then she passed out," Nathan informed him.

"What do you mean she just passed out?" he asked him, getting angry at Nathan.

"Man I don't know what happened!" Nathan snapped at him. "All I know is that we have to get her out of the club and to a hospital or something immediately," he told him, frustrated.

Lucas calmed down and now understood that Nathan was right.

"Take her outside. I'll get Maria," Lucas commanded as he left Nathan and went in search of her.

A few, curious partiers gave Nathan looks and a crowd was starting to shape around him.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Nathan as he pushed through the group of nosy onlookers.

Within a few minutes, Nathan stood outside still holding onto Haley in his arms. The moon radiated, allowing Nathan to see Haley's pale and weak form. He started to feel sad and worried of her well being.

"Nathan, what happened?" asked Maria, when she showed up 5 minutes later.

"I don't know…after you left, I went to get something to drink and she just sat on the chair, drinking, then she started acting different…" he said as they walked towards Maria's SUV.

"Acting different?" Maria asked as she opened the one of the side doors.

"Yeah like more uplifting, happier, excited…" he continued, leaving out the details of what they did afterwards.

"Happier?" she questioned, puzzled.

"There was this weird guy trying to convince her to dance when I went to get something to drink before," he remembered as he set Haley's small figure on the seat, getting in beside her. "He must of…"

"Put something in her drink," she finished for him. "Damn!" she said fuming. "You are never suppose to leave your drink unattended. Especially in there, it always happens here," she stated as she opened the driver's door.

"Well it happened," Nathan said. "It's in the past and we can't do anything about it now."

"Look at her!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" he snapped again. "I don't know what the bastard put in her drink!" he yelled, confused and angry.

"Look fury isn't going to help out this situation," Maria finally said, calming down.

"What happened?" asked a new tone, beside them.

They both turned to the new arrival, and noticed that it was Peyton.

"Some guy put a drug in Haley's drink," Nathan informed her, exasperated.

"Is she alright?" she dumbly questioned.

"What the hell do you think?" Nathan voiced, irritated.

"That happened to me when Brooke and I went to a Duke party. Some fucker put something in my drink…" she said, recalling.

"What did they do with you?" Maria asked.

"Well Brooke called Lucas and he went in there and got the name of the drug he slipped in my drink. They just took me home and I slept it off…"

"I don't know what to do?" confessed Maria, beginning to cry as she looked at Haley's structure. "Look at her, she's so pale!"

"I know, I know…" Peyton said as she opened the passenger door and held onto Maria. "Look, let's just take her home and hopefully she'll be able to sleep it off."

"Hopefully? We aren't guaranteed that she'll wake up!" cried out Nathan.

"Do you have a better plan?" she barked back.

"I think that she needs to see a doctor."

"No, she's underage. She is going to get in trouble with the Police and then she is going to get sent back home. She doesn't need to get into trouble because of some bastard slipped her something!" Peyton yelled back.

"She's right," Maria agreed, cleaning away her tears. "The Police will get called and it'll turn to a big ordeal that I don't think Haley wants to deal with."

"If she wakes up," Nathan injected back. "We aren't assured anything if we don't do something."

"Look at her, she is getting some color in her face back," said Maria as she looked at Haley's figure.

Haley fidgeted.  
  
"She moved!" shouted Maria, happily.

Nathan and Peyton both gazed at Haley and noticed her shift a little.

"Let's take her home," Maria declared as she turned on the car. "The others are going to get a ride from Mario," she announced as she put the car in reverse and backed out.

Nathan gazed at Haley's petite form and sadness soon overtook him.

_'She may not remember what happened tonight…'_ he told himself, disappointed. _'Anything that we did…'_

However, one thing that he recalled from holding onto her was that Haley fit perfectly into his arms. He looked down to her and lightly pushed some hair aside from her face. He gazed at her sleeping shape and realized one thing…

_**He never wanted to let her go, again…** _

* * *

**AN: I know a lot of dialogue. Sorry, it's just how it came out like that! But anyways, this chapter had some long awaited Naley that we all needed! LOL...well i hope u liked it, even though i kind didnt like how it came out... Too much dialogue, but oh well. It got my point across i guess...  
  
BTW, Pesos is the type of money they use in Mexico. For each dollar, it is equal to about 10 or 11 pesos. Hope that helps out some of the confusion! Oh and sorry for missing the accents…I am just bad with those!  
**

****

**Sara- How could i forget about this story? LOL...yeah it took me awhile, but hey i'm back now! And for good! LOL, or at least for the eight or so chapters left in the story! Yup, it is coming to an end! Ahha! LOL...19? God i wish i wuz 19 years old, then that would mean i wuz in ASU already! LOL, but no i am 17 and turning 18 in April. Definitely looking forward to that! LOL, how old are u? Well i am from Glendale, and u? So i'm guessing skool already started 4 u too? Yeah skool started for me yesterday and arg, i dislike it so much, but oh well its my Senior year so i am definitely going to live it up as much as i can! LOL...  
Aiesha- Well i hoped u liked the update and ur welcome for the dedication!**

**lysser8312- Yeah Nathan cant be moving on! LOl, Dont like Pedro? Aww, he's a sweet guy dont u think? LOl, but yeah Leyton finally got together and now everything is all good between them! Yeah! She felt a lot more better in this chapter! Dont u think? Except for the whole drug thing...  
volleygrl710- Well i hope u liked the chapter and yeah Naley do need to get together soon, but hey there r only about 8 chapters left...so it should hopefully be coming up soon!**

****

**So i am kind of disappointed in the amount of reviews i got...Cuz damn only 4 reviews? One time i got 19 reviews but usually i get 8 or so reviews...but hopefully more of u will reply for this chapter! I hope u guys like it!**

****

**Well my friends, i have entered skool. Suxs, but oh well so my updates r going to be less.. I will try to update at least 2 stories a week, but no promises cuz it's my senior year so it's going to be a very struggling year for me.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
****_At school...  
-Haley and nathan talk...  
-Parents out of town?  
-Girls night..._  
  
Well my friends next is an update in ****Prohibit Love**** and then on to ****The Eye of the Beholder****.  
  
With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**


	18. Nothingness, sadness, and iciness

**_AN: The italics is a quick flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**_Nothingness, sadness, and iciness… _**

* * *

Haley dreaded going to school on Monday. Sunday she didn't wake till late afternoon with no knowledge of the previous night. All she remembered was that she went to the club and how she briefly spoke with Nathan.

_That was what she thought…_

Everything was a blur, but thankfully Maria filled her in on what happened…

_"I can't believe I was so stupid," Haley told herself as she found out that her drink was drugged. "I of all people know how dangerous it is. I've read articles about it, but…"_

_"Haley it happened and there's nothing to do now," Maria answered. "Nathan went into the club to find the dirtbag after he found out that you were going to be fine, but he was already gone."_

_"He did that?" Haley asked surprised._

_"Yeah he did," Maria responded._

And since their late conversation all Haley contemplated about was the one single individual she would have never thought to thank…the person she thought was a jerk since day one.

_The person she was falling for…hard._

Now, she walked through the overfilled halls, approaching her English class. The first hour that began the next eight, intense hours of distinguishing and associating with Nathan.

How she dreaded it.

_'What am I going to tell Nathan? How am I going to act towards him?_' she asked herself as she drew near the door to her class.

She took a few more steps and extended her hand to the door handle.

"Moment of truth," she muttered while she took a big breath and opened the door.

Her eyes roamed around and she exhaled a sign of relief. Nathan was no where in sight as no one else she knew. She sauntered to her vacant seat, set her bag down beside her, and sat down. Immediately she laid her head down and tuned out the rest of the world, attempting to recall the events of Saturday night. Minutes passed and she persisted to sit, oblivious that the classroom was becoming filled with other students; class was going to commence in a few minutes.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and her head shot up in recognition, startled. She turned around and faced her best friend.

"Oh my God, Lucas you scared me," Haley told him.

"I'm sorry Hales, I just wanted to check on you since…well you know…" he trailed off, concerned.

"Like I told you yesterday, I'm fine," she responded with a laugh. "You need to stop worrying so much; you're going to start breaking out."

"Ha, ha, ha," he replied with a slight smile. "Hales what happened Saturday night was serious," he added as he put his hand on her face. "I don't know what I would of done if something happened to you," he confessed with sadness.

"Well you don't have to," she retorted with a chuckle. "You're stuck with me for a long for a very long time, so you better be ready!"

"I am and I'm glad," he voiced with a smile. "So you're fine?"

"The best I'll ever be," she verbalized. "Now go back to your seat before Mr. Esquivel yells at you," she commanded as she pushed him away and brought her attention back to the class.

Swiftly her eyes wandered to the right side of the classroom, looking for one individual, but she started to frown noting that character was yet not in class.

"Hey, sorry about that, I had to get something from Rosa," Maria explained when she sat down beside Haley.

"Its fine," she answered with a smile as she brought her attention to Maria and stopped searching for the figure.

"Who were you looking for?" Maria asked as she glanced in the direction Haley was moments ago.

"No one," she rapidly stated.

"Ahha, I know who," she voiced as she noticed that the only open seat, "Nathan…"

_'Shit,'_ Haley thought.

"Well he is my partner for the project and today is the last day to work on it in class," she made up promptly.

"Are you talking about a partner for project or for a relationship?" Maria questioned with a smirk.

"Well what the hell do you think?" she sarcastically asked.

"Relationship," Maria remarked.

"No, projects," she corrected. "Just that."

"You are still in denial?" Maria commented a bit taken back. "After the way he demonstrated himself on Saturday night?"

"I am thankful that he tried to find the jerk that drugged my drink and took care of me that night, but I am not going to jump into a relationship with him because of that. I am not ready and I definitely don't have any of the feelings associated with a relationship towards him," said Haley with a bit of assuredness, trying to convince herself as well.

_'I am not allowed to think of him any other way,'_ she reflected. _'There's nothing going on anyways…'_ she lied to herself again.

"I am not going to dispute this any longer," Haley declared as she turned around and faced the class.

The final bell rang.

"Bueno clase, hoy saben que es la última día para que trabajan con sus parejas entonces no perdemos mas tiempo y empiezan," the teacher ordered to the class.

**_(Well class, as you know, today is the last day to work with your partners so lets not waste any more time and begin) _**

Haley glanced around the room and didn't spot Nathan anywhere.

"Great…" she mumbled mockingly as she opened her binder and pulled out her research.

Chairs and desks started to move as pairs commenced to partner up and discuss their weekend events and projects.

"Some damn dependable partner I have…" Haley voiced irritated while she moved around her papers recklessly.

"Sorry for being late," came a voice from behind her, surprising her.

She turned around and observed Nathan pulling a desk to join her.

"Kinda ran late this morning," he explained while he pulled out his folder. "Didn't get here till the late bell…" he rambled without glancing at Haley.

"It's alright," she replied without looking at Nathan.

Both were avoiding each other's gazes, nervous of the events that occurred Saturday night.

"So let's get this started," announced Haley as she picked up her papers. "I found out that the Maya's left because of…" she began while she stared at her papers.

"Uh, Haley?" Nathan interrupted.

"Yeah?" she remarked, lifting her head up, finally meeting the blue eyes that belonged to Nathan for the first time.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a slender grin.

"You sure?" he persisted.

"Yes, for the millionth time. I wish people would just stop asking me," she snapped.

"Haley after what happened Saturday night, what the hell do you expect us to do? Not give a damn?" he questioned.

"You would've if we never would have gone on this trip," Haley mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Admit it Nathan," Haley told him, raising her voice. "If we wouldn't have gone on this trip, you would have treated me the same way you always have. You'll ignore me, make fun of me since I am not in the same class or status as you, and continue to haze your own brother. You and your little friends will keep on ruling the school and thinking that you guys are better then everyone," Haley announced.

"So that's what you think?" he asked her harshly.

"It's what I know," she remarked.

Instantaneously he turned his head in disappointment and anger. It seemed that how hard he tried to befriend her or just simply attempted to be civil with her, she would always pulled up the wall and act bitter.

_'After all I did Saturday night?'_ he asked himself. _'I was just being a fool thinking that she was interested in me,'_ he added, surrendering.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," he responded as he ignored her gaze. "You just made everything clear," he added. "Crystal clear."

"Nathan," she began again, but was stopped by Nathan.

"Don't," he cautioned her. "Let's get back to our essay."

"Thank you," Haley simply told him as she watched him intently.

"Yeah well, everything I did was what any other friend would have done that night," he declared, looking up at her with iciness. "But it seems that you can't understand that."

"Nathan," she started up.

"Can we just get back to the essay?" he questioned her as he brought his gaze back to the papers in front of him.

"I have a quick question, though," Haley voiced.

"What?" he asked her.

"Did anything else happen Saturday night?" she questioned with wonder.

"No," he answered while he gazed up to her. "Nothing happened," he added vigorously as he stared at her coldly. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

**_Part II_**

She didn't know what went over her each occasion she spoke to Nathan. Every time she was with Nathan she always made a mistake on what to say or do. She didn't know what was happening with her.

_Not acknowledging that it was a defense mechanism…._

She didn't know why she snapped at Nathan earlier that day.

_'Everyone was asking if I was fine and I finally had enough. I couldn't handle another person questioning so I immediately flew into a rage,'_ she said to herself that was the reason why she shouted at Nathan.

After Nathan told Haley that nothing happened between them, he acted cold and distant towards her. They almost got the essay done, but they ran out of time. After minutes of convincing Nathan to go to her house on Thursday, he reluctantly agreed. Now, she laid on her bed, stared at the ceiling and thought about Nathan's odd attitude.

Abruptly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she replied, not bothering to get up.

The door opened and two figures walking in. Haley glanced over and immediately rose up. She recognized the two individuals from the many pictures lying and hanging around the house. They were Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, Maria's parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. So glad to finally meet you," Haley greeted as she walked over to them.

"Buenas noches Haley," Mrs. Lopez greeted. I'm so sorry that my husband and I haven't welcomed you earlier," she said with an accent. "We have been so busy with work and running our cooperation that we have little time to sleep and stay home."

"Oh, it's all right," she replied, nervous. "Haley James," she introduced herself as she extended her hand towards her host parents.

"Encantada," responded Mrs. Lopez as she shook her hand. "Y tiene maneras, que bueno…" she told her husband.

**_(And she has manners, how good…) _**

"Parace que si," he retorted as he gave Haley a strong handshake.

**_(Seems like) _**

"Muchas gracias," she thanked, starting to blush.

"How do you like your stay in Acapulco so far?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Pretty good, getting to meet new people and the magnificent culture difference is phenomenal. The beach is especially beautiful here. I'm so sad that I'm going to be leaving in less then a week," she confessed.

"Yes the beach is exquisite here. I loved going out to watch the sunset, but with the cooperation I have no time to do so anymore," she said with a bit of sorrow. "But we work hard for our daughter and our son so everything is worth it."

Mr. Lopez grunted at the mention of his son.

Haley felt sad of all the relinquishing they had to do.

"Well you raised a wonderful daughter so you guys must be doing everything right."

"Yes she is," she said with a proud voice.

"The reason for us speaking with you at this hour at night is to advise you that we are going to be leaving early tomorrow for a business trip, but we'll be back by Saturday at the latest," Mr. Lopez reported.

_'Now wonder Maria is so apathetic to her father. He is so serious and frigid,'_ Haley reflected.

"Well I'm disappointed that we won't be able to do some things before I leave," Haley replied. "But I wish you both a wonderful trip," she told them.

"If I could, I would much rather stay home, but duty calls," Mrs. Lopez retorted. "But thank you so much dear," she added as she gave Haley a kiss on the cheek. "But my husband and I will leave you to rest. Have a fine time at school," she persisted while she closed the door behind her.

"That's weird," Haley verbalized as she lay on the bed again.

Suddenly, the door creaked open for a second time and Haley rapidly stepped off the bed, expecting to see Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. Though, instead Maria walked into the room with a disappointed look.

"It's just me," she replied as she strolled towards Haley's bed.

Haley relaxed once more and sat down on the bed.

"So you heard the news?" Maria questioned with disdain.

"Yup, gone for a couple of days," Haley stated.

"Yup...they think that they are doing me and my brother a favor by working so much, but…all they are doing is losing time with us," Maria declared with unhappiness. "Some times I wish we didn't have all –"

"Wait a minute," Haley interrupted. "You have a brother?" she questioned, confused.

"Oh yeah," Maria responded. "He's a couple years older then me… about 19," she affirmed. "He's actually living in Mexico City at an art college."

"Really?" Haley asked surprised. "How come I haven't seen any pictures of him around the house? I've only actually seen pics of you and your parents."

"Well let's just say that my father wasn't very pleased that Carlos decided to be an artist instead of running the family cooperation."

"So your family basically disowned him?" Haley asked, astonished.

"Well my mother didn't care, she was just concerned that he would pursue to do something that he loves, but my father was raged. My mom and I visit him once in awhile, but my father hasn't seen him since he left; and that was a year and a half ago."

"Oh my..."

"My father is very distant. We really don't get along. Every time we try to talk, we always end up yelling at each other," she declared. "He just doesn't understand…" she added lowly.

"I'm sorry," Haley retorted as she put a hand on her back. "Some parents just think that they are doing the best for us by working so much, but all they are doing is just squandering moments and causing us to dislike them for their lack of time in our life," Haley stated.

"Do you go through the same thing back home?"

"No," Haley replied. "I've had the fortune of having two loving parents who are involved in my life; even with eight other children. They each make time with us."

"Then how do you know how I feel?"

"Because I know someone who is going through the same thing as you," she simply declared.

"Who?'"

"A good friend," she responded.

Without delay, Haley remembered Nathan. She thought back to the day that they were partnered up in P.E. She smiled at their banters that day; when they couldn't set aside their stubbornness and persisted to fall down onto the ground because they couldn't agree.

"What are you so happy about?" Maria asked with puzzlement, noticing her sudden smile.

"Just recalling memories," Haley announced.

"Okay enough of this sadness, Maria said as she whipped her teary eyes. "You ready to party?" she asked.

"Party?" Haley questioned, baffled.

_'It's amazing how Maria could switch emotions like that so rapidly,'_ Haley told herself. _'Maybe she is bipolar or something…'_ she added while she gave Maria an odd look.

"Hell yeah, no parents…we are definitely going to party."

"It's Monday Maria," she declared.

"Obviously, I do know the days of the week," Maria told Haley. "You ready for a girls night?"

"What? Tonight?" Haley questioned. "I have homework that I haven't started."

"No, I was thinking tomorrow night. Oh it's going to be so much fun…" Maria vocalized. "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed as she got off the bed.

"Oh what fun!" Haley sarcastically remarked, not knowing that the following night was going to convey her much lighthearted goodness.

* * *

**AN: Hey what is up u guys? I know, fricken kill me for not updating sooner! I AM SO SORRY! I updated my other 2 stories, but then I started messing around with Photoshop some more and well...time I should have spent working on an update, I spent it on making banners. But be proud of me! I got better! So yahoo! It's good for me! Though, there wuz also skool I had to deal with so I didn't slack off so much. And as promised I updated one of my stories this week and I am pretty good with that. I at the least will update one story each week. Give me credit for that. And all of u should know why I also been absent lately. Since I am a Senior in HS I have to deal with SAT's, College Applications, Scholarships, and I still have to get my permit. I know I am a senior and I don't drive. Sue me, I really don't care about that, I have awesome friends that take me everywhere so I don't have to worry about that. Thank God. But anyways...  
  
I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. I know that it was a little low on the Naley, but I kinda liked it. It involved the thoughts of Haley and Nathan of what happened Saturday night and of what they think of each other...Also, we found out some things about the life of Maria and even though she isn't the main character, she still is a character that is needed in the story. So I hope u all enjoyed it!  
  
BTW, I am still debating if I am going to do a sequel to this story. There is only about 8 or so chapters left and I dunno if I want to make a story when Nathan and Haley are back in Tree Hill except the people from Acapulco plus a new character end up going to live with them (U know Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan). It would also revolve on how Haley deals with her sudden popularity and how she handles it. So I think that'll be kinda interesting, but I dunno. Maybe if I can get my readers thoughts then we'll see.**

**Aiesha- Glad that u liked the chapter and yeah we are all happy that Nathan wuz there for Haley when she passed out. I hope that u liked my incorporation of him trying to find the guy? Well I hope that this update didn't come short.  
Poisoned-Heart-Naley23- Glad that u like this story! And I am so happy that there wuznt a lot of dialogue! Yahoo!  
Lysser8312- Glad that U liked the chapter and yeah I also feel bad for Nathan cuz of Haley not remembering a darn thing of what happened Saturday night. Glad that u don't care about Pedro, I think that he is a sweetie and a hottie! Yeah I could also picture Peyton saying those things. U were laughing when Peyton wuz confessing of her drug incident? Oh man…lol, j/k. Yeah I am also happy that Peyton and Brooke are fine and now we have gotten rid of that dilemma. Well thanks for not freaking out that I haven't updated in awhile. Some people just don't understand that I have a life and that involves friends, going out, and most of all skool.  
Shannon- Glad that u like the story and I hope that u enjoyed this chapter also!  
HaleynNathan23- Glad that u liked my update. I am also ecstatic that it came out good compared to when I thought it came out bad. And yeah finally some Naley! Yahoo! Yeah sorry for delaying so much with the updates, but like I said be4 I am back in skool and therefore only able to update once a week one story cuz I have to deal with homework and it's Senior Year. I have yet to take the SAT's and I need to worry about College applications and finding a dorm room and getting my fricken permit so I can get my license! And I am 17 years old! Can u believe that?! LOL…but yeah it's been really hectic! Hope u liked the update.  
Volleygrl710- Hope u enjoyed this chapter also!  
CMMJL4EVR- Yeah stupid Jackasses that they believe that they have the right to slip people things in other people's drinks. It is just plain dumb, but we really can't do anything except take care of our drinks for odd people. Well I hoped u liked the chapter!  
LadyChrisie- Glad that u liked the update and I am on ur Author Alert List so u should get an e-mail saying that I updated my story. I hope u get it and if not, I'll e-mail u!  
OTHLover04- Hope u enjoyed this update.  
Duckygirl- Glad that my story is awesome work! Well I love ur name, Duckygirl. So cute! Well I hope u enjoyed my update!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Yeah it did sux that Haley got drugged, but what can we do. Glad that u liked the chapter and I hope this one didn't come up short!  
BeAuTy AnGeL- Awesome writer? Thank you!!! Well I hope u enjoyed this chapter!  
Repulican- Yeah it did seem that Nathan took advantage of Haley, but remember that he didn't know anything before anything happened. And yes his last thought did make up for it, thanks for the quote! Hope that u enjoyed this update!  
Britney123- U barely started watching OTH during the summer? So did u watch all the episodes now? Well don't worry about it so much cuz during December or January Season 1 should be out on DVD so if u missed any u should be caught up with the rest of us if u get it. But I am so glad that u started to watch it and OMG I love that show so much. A little over 2 weeks till the Season premier! Yay! But anyways, glad that u finally decided to tune in to my story and I am glad that it didn't disappoint u. Glad that u like how it's turning out and I am definitely going to keep on writing! Well at least till I graduate cuz the I am going to be gone traveling and whatnot so I wouldn't be able to update. But u guys still have me for 9 months or so!  
Beslookin- Glad that u like my story and sorry for the delay of this chapter. I wuz hoping to have it up since Wednesday, but I didn't start writing it till Wednesday and I take a few days to revise it and make it like I want it to turn out. So sorry once again.  
**

****

**Spoilers:  
  
****_Girls night  
-Girl bonding time...  
-Guys hanging out...  
-Guys crashing the Girls hang out...  
-Pranks.._  
  
_Who would have known of all the fun one could have when it's unexpected?_  
  
So once again my loyal readers, please REVIEW! Be sure to include ur thoughts on my updates and hey if u liked any specific parts then hell, include it! Thanks u guys! I always love to read my feedback from my readers cuz I find out if I am doing good or not. Hey I have to know that I am not wasting my time, right?  
  
Well my friends, if you also want to know what I have spending a lot of my time in is... my new ****website****! Yup, please go check that out and leave me a comment on what u thought about it! Thanks! _Just go to my Profile and click on My Homepage...  
_  
  
Next is an update on PL and then I am off to The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Scott Story. So that is what is coming up! So take care of urself everyone and once again, sorry for the delay! Thanks for being so understanding!  
  
With much love ,  
Sleepneeded911**


	19. The beginning of the lighthearted Girl's...

**Chapter 19: Part 1**

**_The beginning of the lighthearted Girl's Get Together… _**

* * *

"Why in the world did you buy so much candy?" asked Haley as she gazed at the numerous grocery bags scattered on the kitchen counter.

It was the following day after Maria's parents announced their departure. School had already led out and now Maria was now home from shopping.

"It's a girl's night so we have to pig out on junk food, obviously…" Maria declared as she set the last two bags on the counter. "Now we have the essentials for tonight: we have candy, chips, ice cream, soda, cookies, some more junk food, and last but definitely not least…we have romantic comedy movies," she added as she held up 3 DVD's movies in her hand. "Oh it's going to be so much fun!" she added with delight.

"What movies did you get?" asked Haley as she seized the DVD's out of Maria's hand. "_The Prince and Me_ and _A Walk to Remember_," she read off two of the titles. "_A Walk to Remember_ is a romantic movie in which Mandy Moore dies in the end, how can that be a romantic comedy?" she asked baffled.

"Hey Shane West is in it and that's enough for me," Maria responded. "Plus, we do need some dramas…"

"She dies in the end and they don't even end up together…How is that lighthearted entertainment? We are just going to be sitting around, watching a movie that is supposed to makes us feel good and all this is going to do is cause us to cry once Jamie dies or rather confesses that she has leukemia," Haley added.

"Don't make fun of my collection, okay!" Maria replied as she yanked the movie out of Haley's hand. "Stop criticizing me!"

"I am simply questioning your movie selection. Plus, what the heck is this?" she asked as she held up the movie with Reese Witherspoon, luggage, and a dog on the cover. "_No me Olvides_," she stuttered to read the title. "Is this supposed to be _Sweet Home__Alabama_?" she asked recognizing the cover.

"Yes, but you know living in Mexico where the main language is Spanish does make it a little difficult to find movies in English," Maria snapped as she also snatched the movie out of her hand. "You know what? I give up, go upstairs, do your homework, and I'll call you down once everything is set up and everyone is here, All right?" she voiced.

"But Maria…" she began.

Haley knew that she shouldn't have been so harsh towards Maria.

_'She didn't do anything,'_ she told herself.

Though, Haley was still frustrated about Nathan. He had been distant also today. She was actually rather glad that they didn't work on their project that day during class.

_Being too afraid to face him, not knowing what to tell him…_

"No, Haley, ever since yesterday you have been in a bad mood. Actually, kind of ironic that you mood changed right after you finished talking with Nathan in English class…" she pointed out with a knowing facial expression.

_'It's amazing how Maria sees right through me,'_ she declared silently.

"Fine," Haley surrendered as she departed. "I'll do my homework so at least one of us could actually educate herself today," she snapped, aggravated that Maria observed her sudden behavior change.

"You do that…" Maria added as she watched Haley go, knowing that her comment got to her.

A rapid idea started filled her head. She walked to her phone and dialed a familiar number. After two rings the individual answered.

"'Alo Maria," the voice greeted.

"Como estás Mario?" she questioned him.

"Bien, bien, pero yo se que me llamaste por otra razón. ¿Qué pasa?"

**_Good, Good, but I know that you called for a different reason. _****_What is going on? _**

"Me conoces muy bien Mario. Pues, solo te estoy informando que hoy vamos a tener un noche de chicas. Rosa, Peyton, Brooke, y todas las demás van a venir también..." she explained.

**_You know me very well Mario. Well, I am only informing you that we are going to have a girl's night. Rosa, Peyton, Brooke, and the rest of the girls are also going to come _**

"¿Y que quieres que hago con esa información?"

**_So what do you want me to do with that information? _**

"Lo que quieres hacer..." she remarked. "Pues, te necesito dejarte. ¡Entonces, hasta luego!" she added as she hung up the phone while an evil smile appeared on her face.

**_Whatever you want to do…Well I need to leave you. So, until later! _**

"Guess it's a good thing that I brought extra food…see you later Mario," she added as she put away the rest of the groceries and got ready for the night. "Oh, what fun it's going to be…" she voiced with a smile.

* * *

Haley laid on her bed, finishing up some of her homework while she was listening to some music. She was moving her head up and down to the beat of the song, not acknowledging that someone was watching her from the doorway.

"You know?" the figure began. "I would have never pictured you as the bobbin' head type," it said as it walked in.

Haley turned around, startled. She didn't know anyone was watching her.

"Oh my God, Peyton, you scared me," Haley said, finally realizing who had walked into her bedroom.

"Always my pleasure," she replied as she walked over to the CD player. "Now what is this awful music blaring out of this stereo?" she said as she started to search through some of the CD's scattered on the Entertainment Center.

"It's not awful music," Haley remarked as she got off her bed. "I happen to like Avril Lavigne," Haley added.

"You don't know real music until you listen to The Hives, The Romones, or The Strokes, or The Hives," Peyton remarked as she looked through the numerous CD's.

"Which I actually do have," Haley commented as she pointed to the other side of the room where the CD's were spread.

"Awesome," Peyton responded with a smile walking over towards the shelf. "The Backstreet Boys?" she asked, picking the CD up that was on top of the stack with an evil smile.

"What?" Haley said as she grabbed the CD from her hand. "I happen to have liked the Backstreet Boys back in the day. They did have good music."

"Sure…" Peyton said with a laugh. "Oh I can't wait till I tell one of the guys," she voiced.

_'I can't believe Peyton found out about my Backstreet Boys fetish,'_ Haley told herself, embarrassed.

"Peyton is there a reason that you are up here? I still have to finish my homework," she said as she glared at Peyton.

"Oh yeah," Peyton said, recalling. "Maria sent me up here to get you. She said some thing about watching _A Walk to Remember_ and that you better not complain or something like that…" she added, a bit confused.

Haley rolled her eyes in response.

"Let me finish my homework and then I'll come down," she said as she got back on the bed and started writing down a new math problem.

Peyton pulled out the chair that was by the desk and sat down. She silently stared at Haley doing her homework.

"What?" Haley asked, annoyed that Peyton was watching her and still in the room.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to let you finish your homework?" she questioned as she rapidly got up and slammed Haley's math book shut. "I really don't think so…" she voiced with a vice smile.

"Since is it such a bad thing to do my work…" Haley sarcastically commented with an aggravated expression.

"Haley stop being such a smart ass and come downstairs with me," Peyton replied. "I am not going back there by myself…do you realize who is all down there? I'll tell you this...Rosa and Maria …very bad thing. They are seriously one of the dumbest and blondes people alive when they are together," she added with a scared face.

"But neither of them is blonde…" Haley pointed out.

"See there is your smart ass attitude coming out," Peyton commented. "How beautiful," she mocked. "Now, let's go," she commanded as she dragged Haley off her bed.

"I just want to finish these few word problems..." Haley complained, reaching for her book and pencil.

"Nope," she responded. "You came with us to have fun and you are going to have fun whether you want to or not," she remarked as she continued to push Haley out the door.

"Peyton!" she bellowed, grabbing only her pencil.

She persisted to be silent as she closed the door behind them, leaving the book and the rest of her homework behind.

"Fine!" Haley gave up as she marched down the hallway with her pencil in her hand.

Haley walked down the stairs and through the hallway, towards the living room. Haley entered first, followed by Peyton who stood astounded at what they say in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Haley questioned, bemused.

In front of them stood Rosa and Maria smacking each other with pillows; Hearing a voice, Maria pulled away while Rosa didn't acknowledge the new individuals because she hit Maria once more.

"Oww…" Maria called out. "We are done," she called out to Rosa.

Rosa stopped hitting Maria.

"Sorry," she apologized as she sat down on the coach.

"Why in the world were you guys having a pillow fight?" Haley questioned them.

"We just wanted to have the full effect of a sleepover," Maria remarked as if Peyton and Haley were supposed to know.

"Sure…" Haley replied as she gave Maria a skeptical look.

The door bell suddenly rang.

"Saved by the bell," commented Peyton as she turned around and went to go check who had arrived.

"You guys are seriously weird," replied Haley as she still stood staring at Maria and Rosa.

"I'm weird," responded Maria. "Who's the one holding a pencil in her hand?" she asked noticing the object she was holding.

Haley shot her an annoyed look in reply.

"The life of the party has finally arrived," added a new voice, interrupting the gaze of Haley.

_A voice that only belonged to one individual…_

Within seconds, Brooke walked in the room with much appeal and energy that only belonged to the co-captain of the Raven's cheerleading team.

"Now I brought some clothes, make-up, music, and my marvelous mind and presence that will ultimately guarantee us a good time," she said as she walked in with a bag on her arm and set it on the ground. "You guys ready to have a good time?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm ecstatic," Haley sarcastically replied with a fake grin as she crossed her arms.

"You better be because I am going to assure you a good time tonight," she responded with a grin. "Now what movie are we going to watch first?" she directed to the rest of the girls in the room.

"We are just about to watch _A Walk to Remember_," stated Maria as she inserted the DVD inside the player.

"Great. Shane West is always a great choice," Brooke answered.

"Hey you guys, I was just grabbing some things from the car," commented a new voice as it entered the living room.

Peyton, Rosa, Maria, and Haley turned around and looked angrily at Brooke.

"What?" she asked baffled as she put some popcorn in her mouth. "I didn't do anything…"

"Exactly our point," Peyton verbalized as she turned around and faced Lupita with a slight smile. "Grab a seat, chair, or just sit on the floor and get ready for the ultimate girl's night," Peyton declared as she sat beside Brooke.

Haley looked unbelievingly at Peyton. Never in her life had she ever seen Peyton as joyful and lively as she was now. She was always gloomy and disoriented from the outside world, but it seemed that this trip has changed her; her attitude and charisma had quickly gone up. In addition, once she and Lucas got together she seemed happier then ever.

"You are in for a ride of your life," added Maria to Lupita.

Haley suspiciously looked at Maria. She knew that she was also directing her previous comment to her.

"We are just watching movies Maria," Haley stated with a perplexed expression.

"Sure…" she remarked with a smile.

Haley skeptically looked at Maria as the opening credits flashed on the screen, but at last she gave up, set the pencil on the coffee table, and sat on an empty arm chair. She looked at all her friends who were actually sitting down and being social towards each other. Brooke and Peyton sat on the couch as Lupita laid her back on the coach while she sat on the floor. Rosa and Maria were situated on the other sofa laughing at a joke while wearing similar beams.

_'Quiet and civil for the first time…'_ she told herself with a smile.

She persisted to grin as the movie commenced to play.

_'Maybe this night won't be bad after all…'_ she told herself as she sat on the coach with a quaint and reassuring smile plastered on her face while she watched Shane West on the T.V.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up you guys? I know, a hella long time that I haven't updated my stories, but I have been really busy. School and everything makes it kinda difficult for me to update. Plus, I have this new fetish with making fan art! Oh man…and guess what I have gotten a lot better! Yeah! But anyways, I was going to hold and give you the chapter all at once, but you know what? It would have been seriously too long. I am still currently writing it and well…I have already hit 16 pages with this part so I decided to separate them. I don't want you guys to die reading my updating cuz it is so fricken long! So, expect for the next part of this story to be up some time next week. Okay? **

**Lysser8312- Yeah Haley is definitely pushing Nathan away, but she is going to have to learn now, huh? Glad that you understand my hectic schedule and my lack of updates. Yeah, it is hard to update with school and having a social life and everything. But I am glad that you will still stick by my side, even though I don't update as frequent anymore. And I am glad that you enjoy to read what is going on in Haley's head. Just makes the story a hella lot better, right?  
OTHLover04, volleygrl710, amanda, ilvjameslafftery23, LuVsJaMeS, Naley-leyton- Glad that you are all enjoying the story. Well I hope that once again you guys enjoyed this part of the chapter. I promise that the next part is ten times better!  
Sara- Glad that you liked the previous chapter and sure, whenever you make your debut I will definitely check it out whenever I have time and give you my thoughts. Yeah Naley needs to get together, but just a little longer. So what do you think of the new season? I love Felix, geez Michael Capon is so hot!  
Poisoned-Heart-Naley23- You do have a life! LOL...well I am so sorry for the hella long time you had to wait. I have college and school to deal with, suxs a lot!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Yeah, people have definitely lacked in the updates, but I at least have a reason. Plus to tell you the truth I don't have the inspiration anymore...I don't know why. But anyways, the next part of this chapter is going to be so good! I still haven't finished typing and it is over 10 pages!!! So sorry for the wait again, I know that this part lacked the Naley department, but it wuz just a good lighhearted stuff!  
belle-xoxo- Glad that you like the concept and the story. So sorry for the wait and I hope that you enjoyed this part. I promise that the next part is going to be up in a few days. So you will definitely more pleased with that!  
britney123- So what do you think of the season? I fricken love it! So funny! Well I am glad that you caught up and yeah the DVD is going to be out sometime in January of 2005 so keep a look out for that! Glad that you are enjoying the story!  
Republican- Yeah House parties never end well, trust me I know from experience myself. Had a party recently when my parents were out of town...Wow. Never again. Someone broke a chair and yeah a lot of ppl showed up and most I didn't know. So never again for me! Glad that you are liking the story!  
HaleynNathan23- yeah it is hard to update, but that is what I signed up for when I started my stories. But you know what? It is all worth it. I just love writing and I love ppl reading my writing and appreciating it so it is all worth it! Sorry no sequel, it will be explained below. Yeah Haley is definintely going to find out, but not yet. Trust me I already have something planned out for it. Thank you for inserting your fave part in your reply! It made me all happy!!! Well glad that you enjoyed my site and BTW I replied to your e-mail!**

**So you guys, the guys are going to be making an appearance in the upcoming update. As I said, it wuz going to be too lengthy so I had to divide it in parts. I had to post something also cuz I hate leaving you guys in the dust for a long time! Oh and I decided not doing the sequel I dunno...I just would rather work on other ideas and plots on stories before I stop writing in the end of May. Well there still is a chance I might write the fic, but right now I don't think I am cuz I really have this idea for a story, but I dont want to start on it cuz I don't want to overstress myself, u know?**

**So I g2g now, so look out for the next part in this chapter some time next week. Then it is an update for Prohibit Love! Yay! BTW, I have come to promote my story The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Story. It is a really good story of Nathan's perception of being pressured to always being the best from his family and friends. Though, when Haley enters his life, she helps him discover himself. Sounds corny I know, but you know what? It is seriously my favorite story cuz I describe Nathan's thoughts and feelings really well, so plz go check it out and support me! Thanks!!!**

**Sleepneeded911 **


	20. The crashing of the get together and the...

**Chapter 19: Part 2 **

****

**_The crashing of the party and the undesired appearances…_**

* * *

"I still can't believe that she died," voiced Brooke as the credits rolled on the screen. 

"She had leukemia. She couldn't do anything about it," Haley answered after the movie finished.

"But couldn't she have gone to therapy or something like that?" Brooke asked, clearing away some of the tears still present in her eyes.

"It was too late remember?" Peyton interrupted.

"But still…" Brooke complained.

It was now eight o'clock and night had ensued. The stars began to radiate in the sky as the full moon danced amongst them.

"Well what movie is next?" asked Lupita as she looked through the selection.

"Don't you guys want to do something fun now?" questioned Brooke as she got off the floor. "I think that we are done with our crying wallow moments so why don't we do something more fun or rather more interesting?"

"Now what do you have in mind my dearest Brooke?" asked Peyton as a similar wicked look emerged on her face.

"Hum…oh of the possibilities…" Brooke verbalized as she began to think of what to do in a huge house with no adult present in the house. "There is no one in the house correct?" she asked Maria.

"Nope, I gave them all the days off till my parents come back," she reassured her.

"Great…"

Suddenly a loud sound came from the backyard.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Haley, nervous of the abrupt sound.

"Like I should know," responded Maria as she got off her seat.

They could faintly hear laughter coming from outside. Haley, Peyton, and Maria approached the back window. Though, Brooke, Rosa, and Lupita trailed behind, scared of whoever were outside.

"You guys shouldn't get so close to the door," Brooke told them as she followed behind them.

"Don't be such a chicken Brooke. I thought that you were up for some more _'interesting fun'_," air quoted Haley as she approached the door.

"I did, but I rather hold off on it if I get to live just little longer," she snapped at her.

Haley opened the back door and looked outside. The grass was freshly cut, the pool was crystal blue, and everything appeared to be in place. She took a large sigh of relief.

"See…" she said as she held the door open. "There is nothing or anyone outside. It must have been the wind that caused something to fall to the ground and make that loud ruckus," she added as she started to close the door.

Suddenly, the girls started to scream.

"What's wrong you guys?" she asked, starting to twist around.

She slightly turned her head and from the corner of her eye she could faintly see something blue behind her. Her heart started to pound in fear. A shriek commenced to escape her lips as the intruder grabbed her.

"Ahha," she yelled as she came face to face with the prowler.

She tried to shake herself out of the grasp of the stranger so she could run away and get some help. Although, she abruptly realized that the stranger was also shaking her.

"Haley!" the stranger exclaimed.

Haley opened her tightly shut brown eyes, recognizing the voice. Her eyes met the blue ones that belonged to her best friend. She immediately started to beat his chest.

"What the fuck Lucas!" she cried out. "What in the hell are you scaring me like that? You know better then to go behind people and surprise them…hell you know how I get. You should know better then that!" she added as she persisted on hitting him.

"Haley!" he yelled, trying to stop the tiny fists of Haley. "Stop it!" he added.

"Haley, you are going to destroy my boyfriend," Peyton disrupted as she tried to pull Haley away from Lucas.

"Well your boyfriend deserves it for sneaking up on people, especially when he knows how the person is going to react!" she repeated.

Lucas all of the sudden commenced to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" she questioned more angered as she started to punch his chest once more.

"Haley you were scared shitless…you should have seen your face. It was priceless…" he trailed on while he chuckled harder.

"Ahha," she shouted as she punched Lucas again, though harder in the stomach.

Lucas stopped laughing and yelped in pain.

"Haley…" he voiced as he tried to grasp for breath.

"Now how does that feel?" she asked him with a grin, finally feeling satisfied for paying back Lucas.

"Bravo…" came a new tone from the shadows, followed by another figure.

Haley glanced up and noticed the smirking face that belonged to Nathan.

"Never thought that you had it in you," he spoke, with a smile.

"Well don't piss me off because then you'll be next," she shot back, glad that he was over their fight.

Suddenly, as if registering what he was doing, the smile fell from his lips, replaced by a meaningless expression. Haley gazed away in discontent, knowing that things weren't as fine as they seemed.

_'It could never be forgotten,'_ she told herself with disappointment.

"Now I could definitely settle for seeing that again," uttered Mario as he joined the rest of the group. "But could this time it be girl against girl. You know, so we can see some shirt ripping and hair pulling," he added as he smiled.

The girls all gave him deadly glares.

"Fine, fine, I just thought that I should voice my opinion," he said as he held his hands in surrender.

"Only in your wildest dreams," verbalized Maria.

"Oh you really don't have any idea…" he replied with an evil expression.

"Mario," she warned him as she lightly smacked him in the arm.

"What the hell is up with you girls?" he questioned jokingly. "We take time out of our schedule and bless you with our presence and this is the thanks we get? Now…I am going to definitely think twice before I do anything generous for you girls," he added as he started to smirk with humor.

"Well when we are all by ourselves at night in a big house and suddenly we hear a piercing sound coming from the backyard…do you really think that is pleasing to us?" Maria counter backed.

"Not my fault you were watching a sappy movie…" he responded as he pointed at the T.V. "_Un Amor para Recordar_?" he questioned with a defeated look.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, knowing that he meant _A Walk to Remember_.

"No, except that the main character ended up dying in the end…" he trailed on, baffled.

"That is exactly what I told Maria before," Haley agreed as she walked over to Mario and offered him a high-five.

Mario responded back and smiled towards her. Haley immediately felt uncomfortable because she knew that Maria liked Mario. She could also feel the intense stare of Nathan without even turning around; her joy subsided and her smile vanished from her face.

_'Shit,'_ she told herself. _'I just keep on digging my hole deeper and deeper...'_

"So I wonder what we can do in this house, by ourselves, without any supervisors," articulated Peyton, ceasing the quietness.

Haley glanced at her and sent her a look of appreciation.

"But first," began Brooke. "How did you guys know of our little get together?" she questioned suspicious. "I'm not complaining, just asking."

"A bird," remarked Mario as he gave Maria a quick glance.

"A bird?" Brooke repeated. "Even I could have come up with something better then that," she commented. "Sure…"

"So what where you guys thinking of doing without our extraordinary attendance?" asked Lucas as he sat down on the couch.

"We were planning on watching our movies and pigging out, thank you very much," verbalized Maria as she took out the DVD and placed a new one in.

"Well good thing we came then," Mario responded as he grabbed some popcorn.

Haley quickly glimpsed at Nathan and studied his face. His jaw was locked and his eyes were deeply observing the body language between Mario and her.

_'He seems as heated as he is during the last ten seconds of a basketball game,'_ Haley told herself as she acknowledged his appearance.

"So did you guys hear about the eclipse that there is going to be tonight," Mario voiced unexpectedly.

"What eclipse?" questioned Brooke, confused.

"Obviously the one that there is tonight," he smartly answered.

He rapidly looked at the guys for support and the guys nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah, that is also one of the reason we came over here. To tell you guys," Lucas reassured them.

_'Something isn't right,'_ Haley declared silently.

"What are you guys on?" she asked them. "There is no eclipse tonight," she retorted.

"How do you know?" questioned Nathan, finally joining the conversation. "Have you been paying attention to the news to know if it is true or not?"

"No, but-" she started to explain herself, before she was cut off.

"See, then you really don't know," Nathan interrupted.

"Come on, take a look for yourself," Mario declared as he got off the couch and walked towards the back doors.

"I am pretty sure that I would have noticed an eclipse when I went outside earlier," Haley stubbornly added.

"You didn't see it because you weren't obviously paying attention and because it is going to occur at 8:30," Mario stated. "It is 8:25," he added as he checked his watch. "Come on, we only have 5 minutes," he commanded as he pushed Haley, Maria, and Rosa.

"An eclipse?" said Lupita perplexed as she followed Mario. "Are you sure?"

"What's so important anyways?" expressed Brooke, not wanting to go. "Do I really care about an eclipse?"

"It only happens once a year or even every couple of years, it all depends," Mario commented. "Do you really want to miss out?"

"But the Lunar Eclipse usually lasts for about over an hour. Mostly three or sometimes even four hours," Haley stated, remembering from physics and some research she previously did.

"Ever second is magnificent in each way," Lucas replied as he pushed Brooke and Peyton out the door.

Without her consent, Haley walked out the door with the rest of the group closely behind. Brooke and Peyton were being led by Lucas while Nathan led Rosa out the door. Soon, everyone stood outside, gazing at a regular full moon.

"Honestly, you guys are so full of it," Haley verbalized as she and the rest of the girls approached the pool. "I just see a regular moon, nothing special about it," she added as she started to turn around.

Haley commenced to twirl around, but could dimly see that the guys were running after them. She at last realized that the guys had made the whole thing up so they can come outside and push them into the pool. She rapidly began to say something, but then she felt someone grab her from the waist as they pushed her forward. Swiftly, Haley could clearly hear the screams of the rest of the girls as they were being pushed into the water as well. Haley fell forward, but she lost her footing by the sudden attack. Soon her and her attacker belly flopped to the water.

"Ahha!" Haley squealed with the rest of the girls as the cold water hit her warm body.

The affectionate embrace became cold and amusing. Her attacker let go of her and she rapidly swam to the top. She grasped for air as her face resurfaced to the top. The jeans she was wearing abruptly became heavy and the loose shirt she was wearing became stuck to her petite form. She moved her loose strands of hair away from her face and opened her eyes. She was about to yell and scream at the individual who pushed her in, but instead she started to smirk at the character.

"You punk!" she joked with laughter as she shoved the person back into the water.

"Hey!" the masculine voice declared as it tried to free himself from Haley's clasp.

"Nathan!" she yelled once again as she felt him lunch himself towards her.

"Ahha!" she shouted again as she persisted to play around with Nathan in the pool.

_From afar, any neighbor could hear the squealing and amusement of the teenagers having a blissful time in the pool. The adolescents were laughing as if they were 10 years old once again._

Haley could visibly hear the squealing of Brooke, Peyton, and Rosa as they splashed each other with water and tackled the guys.

_Treating Haley and the rest of the teens with lighthearted goodness…_

Finally, after minutes of playing around, the energy died down and the individuals started to get out of the pool.

"I can't believe you guys!" exclaimed Brooke. "Pushing us in the pool! You guys ruined my two hundred dollar pants. They are _Seven _Jeans!" she added with a huff.

"They only cost you seven dollars?" asked Mario, puzzled as to why she was mad.

"Hello, did you hear what I said earlier? They cost me two hundred dollars not seven!" she stated.

"Well then why are they called Seven?" he asked confused.

"Just multiply that by over 28 and then you'll get the amount of how much they actually cost," Haley commented with a smirk.

"Well are you bipolar or something?" asked Nathan to Brooke. "You were just having a good time in there," he remarked.

"Yeah, but at the cost of my expensive jeans?" she questioned baffled.

"Just buy a new pair," Peyton replied. "I am sure that you have enough money to purchase them. No biggie Brooke," she said.

"I'm sure that they are fine anyways," voiced Rosa. "They could have not stained since you weren't inside for long because I've done it before and nothing has ever happened. I think that you are fine," she added.

"Whatever," she responded as she went back to her bitch mode.

"So I am guessing you guys came up with this before you got here, right?" asked Haley as she kept lifting her shirt's fabric off her skin.

Nathan gazed at Haley's figure from behind, bemused by her actions.

"Of course," Lucas answered with a smile. "Do you honestly think that you guys would have had a girl's night without us?"

"Well since it is called a girl's night and all…" she sarcastically commented.

"Whatever, you guys know that if we would have never come here, you guys wouldn't have as much fun as you are having now," remarked Mario.

"Since in the matter of fifteen minutes you guys have been here you guys have managed to almost scare me to death and then push us all in the pool by trying to convince us that there was an Eclipse," Haley repeated the events. "Oh yeah, you guys really supplied some delight into this get together," she mockingly added.

"Come on you guys, my brother leaves some clothes so whenever he comes and visits he doesn't have to bring any," Maria declared. "Since he visits so frequently," she scornfully muttered. "So follow me up the stairs," she led the cluster of teens.

"I could just go over to my house to get some clothes," Mario retorted as he stopped moving. "It really is no big deal."

"Well I think that your mom isn't going to be very pleased when you walk into your luxurious house with your damp clothes. Including with Nathan and Lucas trailing behind," Maria verbalized. "So come on…"

"Really it is fine," he started.

"No and that is final. You know that you are about the same size as Carlos so it's no big deal," she replied.

Mario ceased to complain, knowing that what she said was right. His mother was very strict and preferred that his son come home clean and dry. She didn't want her son to ruin her beautiful carpet.

_Something his and Maria's parents had in common…_

"An Eclipse?" Lupita said abruptly. "Wow…" she added with amazement. "I seriously would have never thought of that," she added as she started to laugh.

As if her laugh was addicting, everyone soon began to do the same. The nine teens walked up the stairs towards Carlos' bedroom in amusement.

"You have to admit that it was pretty good," declared Mario with a chuckle.

"I have to say that I would have never thought of that," Maria confessed with a smile as she opened her brother's door.

Everyone's eyes wandered to the portraits hanging on the walls. There were simultaneous paintings hanging on the walls, all having one characteristic in common; the colors were so bright and appealing that they were easily distinguished when one would walk into the room. The paintings were of the beach, the sunset, the night sky in radiance, but the painting that stood out the most was the portrait of what seemed to be a family. Haley approached the painting and immediately noticed the four figures in the painting; Maria, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez and who appeared to be Carlos were the four individuals present. As Haley got closer, she clearly noticed the separation of Mr. Lopez from the rest of the family. This portrait however, seemed darker and less vivid then the remainder of the work that hung on the wall.

"They are paintings from my brother," she stated, knowing that everyone's eyes were on the luminous canvases.

"They are amazing," voiced Brooke as she strolled past every image; as if she was in an art show and they were on display.

"Yeah these are really something," Haley added, mesmerized by the work.

"Realmente son conmovedoras," Lupita declared.

**_They are really breathtaking._**

****

"Yeah these are pretty good," Nathan agreed.

"Yeah they really are," Maria said as she opened a drawer of the bureau. "Okay…" she started as she took out a pair of black windbreakers and a white t-shirt. "These are for you," she said as she handed them to Lucas.

"I am going to go get my clothes from the room," announced Peyton as she left with Lucas.

"Yeah I am also going to go," proclaimed Lupita.

"Me too," Rosa added as she went with Lupita out of the room.

Maria grabbed another pair of windbreakers, but this time they were navy blue with a white shirt as well.

"These are for you," she verbalized as she handed the clothes to Nathan.

"Where do I change?" he asked.

"Haley would you?" she questioned her as she looked at her.

"Would I what?" she replied confused.

"Would you please take him to your bathroom so he can change in there while you change in your room?" she replied as she searched for some clothes for Mario.

"There is no bathroom or room available?" she questioned, a bit taken aback.

"I don't want the carpet to get ruined and come on, it is no big deal," Maria explained.

"Fine," Haley gave in.

"I could really just wait till Lupita comes out the bathroom or something," interrupted Nathan. "It really is no big deal."

"But it is a big deal when you get pneumonia and it would all be my fault," Maria overreacted.

"I'm just going to wait for a few more minutes. I don't think that it is going to affect my health tremendously if I waited for a few minutes," he replied.

"Come on," Haley said as she started to saunter out the door. "She won't give up till you do what she asks, so there is no point in trying to change her mind. Trust me, she is one stubborn girl," she added from experience.

After finally surrendering, Nathan followed Haley down the stretched hallways passing a few doors, till they stopped at a distinct door. Nathan couldn't help but gaze at Haley's retreating form. He had always been mesmerized by Haley's soaked figure and a smirk commenced to play on his face, thinking back to the previous event involving wetness.

_'The day at my house, the day I kissed Haley for the first time,'_ he stated silently.

She opened the door and Nathan's eyes roamed around the room. It looked slightly bigger then the one he had back home and three times as big as the one he was currently residing in Pedro's house. He observed the scattered CD's on the entertainment system and on some shelves. His eyes then glanced at the math book lying on the bed, shut. He then noticed the messy sheets and he swiftly knew that Haley had been working on the homework before she joined the rest of the girls.

Haley noticed where his eye sight was fixed and she let out a breath of air.

"I lost the battle against Peyton," she stated as she picked up the book and set it on the desk by the computer.

"I could tell," he responded with a smirk.

"The bathroom is over there," she said as she pointed to the right side of the room. "It's the one with the door handle," she joked.

"Thanks for clearing that up," he sarcastically retorted. "I would have definitely gotten lost," he added as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Nathan let out an exasperated sign of relief as he laid his back on the door.

_'This is so difficult,'_ he told himself, referring to him being distant to Haley.

_Though, inside he knew he was also having complexity with controlling his feelings towards her…_

He closed his eyes in exhaustion as the events of the night replayed in his head.

"Oh man," he told himself as he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

It was only 9 o'clock.

"It's going to be a long night," he declared in annoyance to the air as he started to undress himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haley dropped herself on top of the bed, tired of the unexpected changes taking place in her life. 

_'To think that I came to __Acapulco__ to leave Tree Hill and just have some fun,'_ she declared to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

Her damp hair and clothes soaked to the dry sheets as she persisted to gaze at the ceiling, as if trying to find the answers to her complicated problems. Finally after a few moments of reminiscing, she let out a frustrated sigh and got off the bed. She walked over to her CD's that were scattered on the shelves and pulled out the latest Incubus CD.

_Having so many thoughts in her head that she forgot that Nathan was only a few feet away from her…_

She inserted the CD into the player and within moments, the voice of Brandon Boyd blared through the speakers.

She grabbed the towel that was draped on her chair and began to change. She removed her heavy jeans and put on some black sweat pants that were in her closet after she dried herself. She next pulled out a tee from its hanger and set the garment on the bed, oblivious that someone was watching in from behind.

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door, but he still couldn't hear the voice of Haley in response. The only thing he could listen to was the beat of _Megalomaniac_ as it overshadowed the silence. Lastly, he gave up and opened the door. He instantaneously began to smirk at the sight before him. 

He silently stood as he watched Haley remove her humid shirt that stuck on to her diminutive form. He subsequently detected her red bra from behind as she removed the piece of wet garment from her body. His eyes commenced to wander around her exposed skin and he swiftly remembered when his hands were roaming around her moist body last week; he smiled even wider.

_The day that began everything…_

Soon inappropriate thoughts filled his head as he knew that he couldn't control his hormones any longer.

_Being Nathan Scott and the hormone driven teenager that he was…_

Haley then set her wet shirt on the floor by her jeans and she grabbed the red tee that sat on her bed. She brought the shirt over her head and put it on till it covered her entire midriff once more.

_And the show was now over…_

She picked her comb up that was sitting on her system and started to untangle her drenched hair. She slowly turned around towards the bathroom door and her eyes at once caught Nathan's motionless body. He was standing before her with the clothes that Maria gave him while smirking as she finally realized his gaze. She rapidly knew that he had watched her the entire time.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed, ragged that Nathan just saw her change, without her knowledge or consent.

She was trying to repress the fear and embarrassment that Nathan saw her change and nearly fully exposed.

"Not planning on changing your bra as well?" he asked her with his continuous grin; knowing all too well that the statement was going to embarrass her even more.

She turned twenty shades of red.

"I…" she stuttered. "What?" she finally managed to say.

"Haley?" he said, his voice softening as he started to approach her.

Haley began to back up, but the entertainment system caused her to stop after a few steps. She glanced back up to Nathan's blue eyes and she noticed the softness that existed in them before her harsh declaration to him a few days ago. A puzzled look overcame her warm features as she watched Nathan decrease the amount of distance between them. Her grip on her comb tightened with nervousness of Nathan's oncoming figure.

"Nathan," Haley commenced as her eyes couldn't hold his sight any longer and brought them to his chest, away from his face.

Suddenly, her eyes observed the thin material stick on to Nathan's still damp body. It was transparent and thus resulted in her distinguishing his muscles and his left nipple ring.

_'Bad idea,'_ Haley told herself as she brought her sight once again to his soft face.

Though, she couldn't help but let out a tiny smile, remembering when she first discovered the nipple ring.

"Haley," he started once again, now only millimeters from her face.

He looked down to Haley's small shape and smirked. He liked that he towered over her and that she looked so…innocent.

_So small and immune from all the horridness in the world…___

He glanced down and he decided that he was going to tell Haley the truth about the preceding Saturday night.

_The night they danced and kissed in passion..._

He gazed at her pleading face and suddenly the desire to cup her face and kiss her with the identical devotion as their prior encounter.

"Haley," he said her name, causing her to lift up her brown eyes and stare at his blue pools, having her full attention. "About—" he started to confess, but was interrupted by a noise.

"Ahha!" someone screamed from downstairs.

The trance was broken and both lifted their eyes from one another. They looked at each other with stunned and worried expressions.

"What in the hell?" Nathan verbalized as he followed Haley open the door and run towards the scream.

Both ran out of her room, along the hallway, down the stairs, to the living room. They together stopped in the entrance of the living room and took sharp intakes of breath. Within moments, everyone had gathered around the individual who shrieked.

"What's wrong?" asked Haley in between breaths.

"Yeah, why did you scream?" added Nathan, his breathing subsiding.

They both looked at Lupita, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry about that," said a new voice, causing everyone to turn around towards it.

Pedro emerged behind Lupita with an uncomfortable poise. He had his hands deep in his pockets and his back slumped over. He was wearing some dark jeans and a button up black shirt. His hair was still damp from the recent shower he took.

Haley noticed that for the first time he actually appeared to be nervous.

_'Shit,'_ she told herself, recognizing that it was the first time she was facing Pedro since her dumping him.

_First time that Nathan, Pedro, and Haley were in the same room…_

"Pedro you scared me," remarked Lupita as she removed her hand over her heart. "I was walking by the door when suddenly I hear the door creak open and I go see what it was, then bam someone touches me from behind and I yell," she babbled.

"Sorry I didn't know that you were so jumpy," he commented as he took out his hands from his pockets.

_Lastly showing his real dignity and appeal…_

"Does no one know how to use the front door anymore?" questioned Maria, a bit angered. "It's not so hard to walk to the front door and ring the door bell is it?" she added before a few Spanish words afterwards.

Words everyone knew were not appropriate.

"Now Maria, what have we discussed?" replied Mario. "That's really no fun…"

"But scaring us all half to death is?" she shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"What did I miss?" asked Pedro, bewildered as to why Maria was so angry.

"Oh nothing really," responded Peyton. "Just that the boys decided to almost scare us to death… Well not really," she continued, pensive. "Scare Haley half to death by unexpectedly coming from behind her and surprise her. She screamed and punched Lucas. Then the boys told us that there was an eclipse so we all decided to go check it out since we trust the _boys_ so much," she persisted, saying 'boys' with sarcasm. "Well, at least we used to trust them…Then we went outside and they pushed us in the pool. We got out after attacking each other and in the end, ruining Brooke's Seven jeans. Even though they cost her more then $200…" she added sarcastically. "We went upstairs, changed, and then here we are, wondering why someone else shrieked," she finally finished and grinned.

Everyone stared at her with their mouths agape. She summarized everything and spoke quickly without taking numerous breaths in between her words.

"What?" she asked bemused, observing everyone's stares.

"There really is only one Peyton Sawyer in the world," voiced Haley with a laugh.

"What?" she interjected again.

"Moving on…" responded Brooke as she rolled her eyes. "So you decided to join our get together?"

"Yeah I guess…" he verbalized. "I asked my mom where Nathan went and she said that you went over to Mario's house," he said as he motioned towards Nathan. "Then his mom told me that he went next door to Maria's house…so here I am," he explained.

"You know, I would expect that a house as pimp as this to have some type of security system inside and outside the house," commented Nathan, looking around the large residence.

"Yeah well, I would expect that as well, but I gave the workers the days off remember?" Maria retorted.

"Well we jumped the fence," Mario remarked as he sat down on the couch. "Which by the way, Maria you really should do something about that low fence of yours_. Ladrones_ can really break in easily," he finished.

"Hello, it's my parent's responsibility, not mine," she annoyingly replied. "But we really have never had a problem before…"she added, glaring at the guys.

"Well, everything is said and done," Rosa told everyone. "So what are we going to do now?"

Haley uncomfortably sat down on the arm chair, making sure that no one was able to sit beside her.

_'Don't want to deal or cause any drama,'_ she told herself silently, wanting to continue her enjoyment.

Nathan sat down on the couch beside Rosa as one arm rested on the its rest.

"We could watch _No Me Olvides_ or _The Prince and Me_," suggested Maria as she turned the TV back on.

"Or we can't," answered Mario as he retreated the remote from her hands and turned off the T.V.

"Entonces, digame lo que quieres que hacemos," replied Maria with a threatening look.

**_So then tell me what you want us to do. _**

"Pues, puedo sugerrir algo, pero no pienso que quedrás a participar," he said with a wink.

**_Well, I could suggest something, but I don't think that you'll want to participate in it. _**

It resuled in him getting a slap from Maria.

"Pero, podemos jugar un juego…" he finished.

**_But we can play a game..._**

"Hello," remarked Brooke. "Yo no speako Spanisho," Brooke declared.

"Brooke, how in the word did you get through Spanish 1-2 to 5-6?" questioned Haley, curious.

"I don't think you want to know," remarked Peyton with a chuckle.

Everyone turned around and stared at Brooke, astonished.

"Hey those nerds are so easily manipulated. You just show them a little big of leg and cleavage and bam, they are doing whatever you want. My essays, homework, projects…anything," she confessed with an evil smile.

"The power of being a woman," commented Mario with a chuckle.

"So what about the listening activities, tests, or speaking assessments?" questioned Nathan.

"Well thank goodness I sit beside the biggest nerd in the class," she answered with a grin.

"You sit beside me Brooke," Haley voiced.

"Exactly," she responded with a smile, which earned her a death glare from Haley and some popcorn being thrown at her. "But you know… look over, see the answers, copy them…" she continued. "Have a little helpful post it during the test…"

"So Brooke Davis has cheated her way through Spanish Class?" Lucas commented.

"I prefer to call it guidance and assistance," Brooke retorted.

"Poker," Rosa abruptly said.

Everyone turned and looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Huh?" Brooke questioned.

"I've never played Poker before so I recommend that we should play it," she cleared up.

"Now Rosa, that is what I am talking about," Mario answered with a smirk.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking about?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"Oh, definitely," Mario responded with his flawless beam.

"Boys," Maria interrupted. "We are not playing strip poker," she interrupted their thoughts.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because obviously I am not drunk enough yet," she declared.

Each person in the room started to laugh at Maria's unexpected comment.

"Well I guess we have to fix that, huh?" Mario responded as he got off his seat.

"I'll go get the cards and the chips," Maria announced as she as well got up and left the room.

"Wait," Haley declared puzzled. "We aren't actually going to play strip poker right?"

"You know tutor girl," Brooke replied. "You can be so smart in school, but when it comes to non-academic things, you can be so oblivious…"

Haley looked at Brooke surprised. Nathan started to laugh, recognizing that he had told her something to that extent a few days ago.

_The day that Haley kept falling down onto the ground when they were trying to do the three-legged race…_

"Well at least I am smart to the things that matter," she counter remarked.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Lucas asked, baffled and laughing.

"That is pretty weak, even from you," Peyton agreed.

"What is it? Pick on Haley day?" she announced, angry. "First you," she said as she pointed at Lucas, "scared me like hell. Then I got told that there was an eclipse and next thing you know I get pushed in the pool. Then I go and change and that even ends up in more strain in my part," she exploded.

"Haley," Peyton disrupted. "Why in the hell would you get more stress from changing?"

"Well…um…" Haley thought out loud and stuttered.

"Like you weren't having fun," voiced Lucas with a smile.

_Ceasing the strong stare of Nathan..._

Haley didn't say anything.

"Exactly," he responded.

"Okay," interrupted Maria, joining everyone in the living room again. "I have the cards, chips, and Mario is leaving to get us some drinks," she continued as she held up the different objects in her hands. "Ready?"

"Of course," answered Brooke as she got off her chair and joined Maria.

Soon everyone except Haley got up and followed Maria to the dining room table. Haley watched everyone go; Though, in an instance she noticed Nathan turn around and send her a look of incitement.  
  
That was all it took before she made her decision. She took a deep breath.

"Oh what the hell…" she gave up as she also got up and joined the rest of the crazy teenagers in their quest to have fun.

And what fun the 10 adolescences were going to have.

* * *

**AN: Well how about that? 20 pages on Microsoft Word thank you very much. Now you guys can't definitely complain about the length of the part of the chapter. I know, hella long. Trust me, I wuz like, "Too damn long," but I just continued to type and well this is what I got! LOL...so anyways I hope that you all liked it. I think that it did have a lot of _lighthearted goodness_ like I said so I think that I did pretty fine. Though, I know that I could have done better, but damn I am so tired for writing all this...What can I say, it wuz too long. Ha, ha, ha. But anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed the next part. I told you guys that the next part wuzn't going to disappoint!**

**onetrueself- Yeah I still have a quite a few Naley scenes coming up so look forward to that. What do you think of the two in here? Yeah! But I am glad that you still enjoy the chapter and I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint!  
****HaleynNathan23- Well we heard a little bit of Nathan in this part of the chapter didn't we? Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter as well!  
OTHLover04- Hope that you enjoyed this part as well!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Well I hope that all the excitement was worth it! Hope it didn't disappoint!  
BeAuTy AnGeL- heck yeah Shane West is hot! Well I hope that the guys crashing the party wuz all worth it. Well I hope you liked the update!  
lysser8312- Yeah Haley's attitude and everything is changing and all because of Nathan so obviously I am describing it. Yup, Peyton seemed like a bad friend, but really she isn't. She is actually one of her good friends and isn't her and Lucas the cutest thing? LOL...Well i hope that you enjoyed this chapter also! **

**Spoilers:  
  
_Well not really sure, but I think that there is going to be a party! Yay!_  
  
Well I hope that this part of the chapter made up for the previous short chapter! I am going to homecoming tonight! Woo-hoo! So you know that I am definitely going to have a good time tonight! Yeah!!!  
  
Please review my loyal readers! Thanks! I always love to read your thoughts on my updates! ;) ****Prohibit Love will finally be updated within 2 weeks! So look out for that one coming up!**

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**


	21. Lustful Tangles and Damages

**Recap: Okay since it's been like half a year since I last updated this story I am going to slightly recap what has happened…Remember that Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Lucas were chosen to go to Mexico for two weeks where they would stay with separate families. Second, Lucas and Peyton are together now with having no hard feelings from Brook who was interested in Lucas in the beginning. Third, Haley and Nathan have hooked up, intensely kissing only, before, but never decided to pursue it because Haley has not given in, yet, to her feelings towards him; Lucas previous strong disliking being a strong factor in it. Next, Pedro and Mario both like Haley, but she does not. Haley did go out with Pedro once, but at the end of the date told him that she was not interested in him as more then a friend. I think that that is enough back up information, but just to clear some confusion in this chapter, Billy was mentioned in the beginning chapters as being the kid that interrupted Mrs. English's class and was kicked out…bla bla bla…now onto the update.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****_Lustful Tangles and Damages…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I still can't believe the secretary's face when all ten of us walked into the office late," Maria voiced as she curled her hair in Haley's bedroom. "I mean, did you ever think that someone could actually pop their eyes that big?" she continued with humor.

"Well how the hell would you react if ten teenagers strolled into your office, with their clothes messed up and scruffy I might add two hours after school already began?" responded Haley as she held the straightener in her hand, half of her done.

"Proud that my students are having sex," declared Brooke as she came out of the bathroom and evilly smiled.

"Brooke, when are you not thinking of sex?" questioned Peyton amazed at how frequently it was a discussed topic with her.

"When I'm sleeping," she responded rapidly. "No wait…" she abruptly declared as she stopped moving. "Nope, never mind," she declared as she smiled.

Everyone turned around and gaped at Brooke.

"Jesus Brooke!" replied Peyton as she threw one of the miniature pillows that lay on the bed she was currently resting on.

"What?" she questioned confused.

They all started to laugh at how ditzy Brooke was.

The foursomes were getting ready for the party that was going to be hosted at the house later on that night. Haley was the first to wake up that morning, tired of the long night they had. All the adolescents went to sleep early in the morning, some intoxicated from the previous events and the others tired of the eventful night. They all decided to sleep in the living room, too exhausted to climb the stairs to their individual bedrooms. Lucas and Peyton slept on one couch while Brooke rested on the armchair and Pedro took up the entire second sofa. Maria, Mario, Rosa, Lupita, Nathan, and Haley all occupied the floor. After minutes of adjusting themselves to the hard carpet, they drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Finally, Haley opened her brown eyes and rouse by the sun's bright rays that entered through the ceiling length windows. Though, as she stirred she was astounded to find that Nathan had comfortably placed his arm around her waist. At first, she did nothing, but continued to lie, closing her eyes and relaxing.

_Taking in the calming sentiment she was feeling…_

But then she slightly opened her eyes and read the time that was situated on the night table. Her eyes opened wide as she read the red digits, _8:30_.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she got up with panic, leaving her soothing position and Nathan's touch.

"_Dios__ Mio_," responded Maria by Haley's loud and chaotic form. "_Qué__ Pasa?_" she questioned with her eyes faintly ajar and weary from the lack of sleep.

"Its 8:30," she shouted while running around, careful not to step on someone.

"So?" she retorted, burying her face in the pillow once more.

"Class started at 7:20," she declared, catching her attention.

"_Qué_?" she shouted, sitting herself up.

"First hour began over an hour ago," Haley cleared as she stared at Maria's shocked form.

"What the hell is going on?" added a new voice. "Why in name of Sex Gods are you up?" Brooke continued groggily, burying her face deeper into the cushions.

"We are late for school Brooke," Haley told her as she now stood up by Maria.

"So?" she asked. "I'm always late for school, who in the hell cares?"

"Mrs. English when it comes concerned," Haley replied annoyed. "Let's just say she found out about our little escapade last week and wasn't pleased. She said that if we are absent again then she is going to send out our departure tickets a little earlier then planned," she recalled the phone conversation from a previous afternoon.

"She wouldn't," Brooke responded quickly turning around and facing Haley.

"Do you remember what happed with little Billy?" she shot back reminding her.

"Shit!" Brooke exclaimed as she rapidly got off the couch. "I still haven't gotten my steaming hot Latin sex yet," she exclaimed as she paced over to Peyton and Lucas, stepping on Nathan and Rosa in the process. "Everyone, get the hell up!" she yelled, causing each person to curse in response as they woke from their deep sleep.

And that was how all the teenagers rouse and hurriedly got ready. The girls had their uniforms ready since they had already planned to spend the night and all go to school the following morning together. The girls got ready fast, brushing their hair quickly and putting on their uniforms while they left the house. However, Nathan and Pedro dealt with the dilemma of lacking their school attire. Lucas and Mario departed to their home, changing rapidly into the required ensembles. In the end, Nathan borrowed a set of Lucas' extra uniforms, which fit him a little short, and Pedro borrowed one of Maria's brother's pairs that fit him perfectly. Then, the girls in Maria's parents Suburban sped to school with the guys close behind them in Mario's Peuget.

Once they arrived at school, they had already missed their first period and part of second. All ten of them stormed into the office, breathless of the run from the parking lot. They claimed that Mario's car broke down so Maria, being the good friend, returned from her way to school with the girls and helped him out. They persisted to search for what went wrong with the car, but after awhile, they gave up, packed themselves into Maria's Suburban, and hurried to school.

The receptionist, taken aback at their appearance and abrupt story, stared at them without saying a word. At last, the secretary's astonishment faded and she called the principal and told him of their situation. Finally, after being lectured about the importance of punctuality and of upholding the school's fine reputation for over twenty minutes in Spanish and English, they were given passes and excused to their classes. They then staggered in, already missing two classes and a few of third.

"So Brooke," began Haley as she brought herself out of her thoughts. "Whatever happened to the job you were claiming to have?" she asked, curious.

Brooke smirked once more.

"Well let's just say that I told my current parents that I wished to learn the real culture of Mexico and take that with me when I go back to Tree Hill. Thus, I had to make some sacrifices and with having a job, it didn't allow me to learn the culture. So, they let me off by not working on the store," she said. "I still have to do the work around the house, but oh well. We can't win all the battles," she declared.

Peyton, Maria, and Haley all looked at her, astonished.

"So where's Lupita?" questioned Haley with slight irritation dripping in her voice, changing the subject.

"She had to visit a friend of hers," Brooke voiced with irritation.

"Why do you hate her so much?" she inquired, her growing anger finally erupting. "She has been nothing, but nice to you. What the heck do you want more from her?"

"Nothing," she replied aggravated. "I just don't like her. Simple as that," she finished, her face threatening Haley to say more.

Haley didn't say anything to Brooke, not wanting to break out into a fight with her at the moment. She irritatingly grabbed her straightener once again and straightened her hair roughly. She gazed at the mirror and caught Maria's bewildered expression. She gaped at Maria and she observed as she dropped her shoulders in defeat. She then turned around and watched Peyton roll her eyes at her best friend's spoiled attitude.

"Hey Maria," Peyton called out, interrupting the tensing silence. "Rosa is going to show up at the same time as the rest of the guests. She said something about doing some errands for her mom…"

Haley sent her a look of appreciation.

Peyton then grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Immediately the fast words of the Latin actors filled the silent and stressed room.

"You know one thing I won't ever understand?" Haley affirmed beginning to faintly forget Brooke's flawed manner as she glanced over at the television. "Spanish soap operas," she stated as she watched Rodolfo declare to his girlfriend that he had a child with his ex-girlfriend that was twice his elder. "They create these characters and put them in theses situations that would never occur unless you were on Jerry Springer or something…" she continued while she observed Rodolfo, hold onto Jessica, his fiancée he betrayed. "They overact and don't even seem real," she said while watching Rodolfo now hugging Jessica, his white shirt buttoned up with the first two unlatched, allowing the audience to have a clear view of his defined chest.

"We Mexicans love our soap operas," Maria defended. "We all enjoy watching the lives of other characters be crappier then our own."

"But they are not reality," she claimed.

"Nor are any soap operas…but anyways, at least ours end," Maria acknowledged loudly. "Yours never even finish. They keep going and going. They fricken remind me of the energizer bunny or something," she added, getting up and facing Haley.

"Hold on," Peyton said as she got off the bed and walked over to Haley and Maria. "Do you guys even realize that you both are fighting over soap operas?" she stated, coming between the girls.

"We were not fighting," Haley claimed. "We were merely having a discussion over our culture differences," she answered, gazing over at Peyton.

Peyton glared at her.

"There's the smart ass attitude that I absolutely love," Peyton commented sarcastically as she shot Haley a dirty glance.

"Now Rodolfo you are definitely fine," Brooke stated unpredictably. "Definitely would pass the test for the hot Latin guy that I want to have sex with," she said, staring on the screen.

The girls stopped their dispute and looked intently at Brooke.

Brooke, oblivious to their watches, persisted to gape at the screen, grinning at the appearance of the guy on TV. Everyone stood amazed at the sex desires of their friend, astounded at how frequent she thought about it.

She finally felt their gawks and brought her attention back to her friends.

"What?" she asked baffled again.

The girls all exchanged looks and erupted in laughter, amused. Soon, Brooke joined them in their amusement as she realized why her companions were staring at her.

Haley smiled as she observed everyone around the room, taking in the moment. She was stunned at the different opinions she had of her classmates, now being her friends. She was able to get to know everyone and she could not be any luckier.

She was thankful that she was blessed with the opportunity to have them with her, accompanying her throughout their _experience_.

_The trip granting her the opportunity of getting to know her currently good friends…_

* * *

"Maria, I still have to say that I am really worried about everything," Haley declared while she was sitting down on the couch, ready for the party. "There is so much breakable stuff here…" she said, looking around the house. 

"I second her," voiced Peyton as she sat beside Haley, taking a look for herself. "There is a lot of stuff that could break really easily," she finished as she took in the numerous amount of porcelain situated nicely around the house.

"Don't worry about it," Maria told them as she applied her earrings, looking at the mirror.

She turned around and faced her concerned friends.

"I have everything under control. People here do not tend to touch other people's stuff. It's rude and probably hardly will be done," she explained to them as she walked over to them. "Besides, I have a few days before my parents come back," she added. "If anything breaks I could just buy it without any worry that _mis__ padres_ would be coming back soon."

"But still…" Haley affirmed concerned.

"Now," she retorted, ignoring Haley's comment. "Both of you enjoy yourselves and do not worry about anything," she continued as she gazed at both of her bothered friends. "Especially you," she said, staring at Haley. "_Goza__ un poco_ because you guys only have two days before you head back."

"_Goza?_" asked Brooke, walking into the room with a black Bebe top and a short denim skirt while her black heels hit the marble floor gradually. "What in the world is that? Is it a state or something?" she persisted, confused as she blinked, allowing everyone to notice her metallic eye shadow.

"Do they teach you anything in that school of yours?" questioned Maria, frustrated as she got up. "You guys sound like American tourists or something…"

"We are American tourist," Peyton pointed out from her seat.

"But educated in speaking Spanish," she replied, irritated.

"Okay, our mistake for not being very knowledgeable in the speaking—" Haley affirmed.

"And the understanding," Maria interjected.

"And the understanding of Spanish," she finished eyeing Maria. "Happy?" she inquired.

"Ecstatic," she replied as she applied some lip gloss and glanced at the mirror for a final look. "What do you think?" she asked as she turned around and showed them.

"If I was a guy, I'll do you," responded Brooke as she examined her friend's appearance.

She was wearing some white pants with some white heels and a turquoise top that showed enough cleavage for a guy to stare extra long at her, with or without a girlfriend. Her hair was in loose curls and her eye make up matched her revealing top. As Haley's eyes worked around her ensemble she had to admit that her friend did look good.

"You'll definitely have all the guys looking at you," she reassured her.

"Just what I was hoping to hear," Maria answered pleased with their responses. "But Haley you aren't far behind either…" she added as she glanced at her friend sitting down. "Although I would seriously trade in those _tenis_ for some heels and then I'll be able to tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous. Right now you just have to settle with gorgeous," she teased her.

"I'll stick with what I am comfortable with, thank you very much," she retorted as she glanced down at her Puma's.

She was dressed in some dark jeans, a light brown top, and her Puma's. Her hair was straightened and her make up was light, allowing her natural beauty to glow.

"Haley you look good and I love your _tenis_," mocked Peyton beside her.

They received another fierce look from Maria.

"Thank you Peyton," she responded as she moved over and gave her a hug of appreciation.

She then surprised her with a kiss on the cheek. They both burst in hilarity whereas Maria glared at them.

"It's isn't a funny manner you guys, its tradition," she told them as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know, but it is still pretty funny to us," Peyton replied back receiving a nod of agreement from Haley.

"Okay, I am so lost," interjected Brooke as she sauntered over to where Peyton and Haley sat.

"Never mind Brooke," responded Haley as her laughter eased down.

"So anyways, you both ready to party?" Brooke asked as she got between Peyton and Haley.

"There is no one here Brooke," stated Haley as she turned around and faced her.

The doorbell rang.

"Well, now there is," she responded joyfully as she got up and walked over to the door to open it.

Haley and Peyton slowly stood up and were on their way to welcome the guests that had arrived. Haley trailed behind as she watched Peyton hug Lucas and give him a kiss of greeting. She noticed that Brooke wasn't present anymore and found out that she had disappeared to the bathroom to check out her appearance once more, before the majority of the guests started to arrive.

"Okay, I come bearing gifts," voiced Mario as he strode in with two packs of beer.

"Awesome," said Maria as she strolled towards the entrance. "_Solamente__ pongalos en la cocina, hay te ayudo en un momento_," **_(Just put those in the kitchen, and I'll help you out in a moment) _** she added as she got on her toes and kissed him on the cheek in welcoming.

"Okay," Mario voiced as he began to stroll towards the kitchen, but his steps became less paced as he came across Haley.

His eyes commenced to roam around her body and remained on her face. She felt his dark eyes gazing at her soft ones and she started to feel uncomfortable. She still wasn't accustomed to all the attention she was receiving from the male population in Mexico, including those that were foreign. She was used to being the last one guys noticed, but it seemed that in the recent week and a half everything had begun to change. People had suddenly initiated to look at her in a different light, their eyes lingering on her longer then usual. In addition, she also didn't feel at ease by the expression Maria was shooting them.

Haley knew that Maria liked Mario, but she also understood that Mario liked her.

_'God, why did guys have to be interested in me now?'_ she asked herself as she detected the jealousy and rage forming on Maria's face.

"Wow, Haley…" Mario voiced at last, his stare still present on her features. "_Te ves absolutamente hermosa…_"

"Thanks…" she uncomfortably responded, comprehending that he was complementing her while glancing around and bringing her attention to her best friend that gazed at them in deep interest; one eyebrow up.

Haley didn't want to risk the friendship she had with Maria, but she wasn't interested in Mario either. He certainly was cute, but she knew that she was attracted to someone else.

_Still not admitting her true feelings towards a fellow dark haired peer… _

"Ready to become a literary drunk?" Haley asked her best friend as she moved over to him with a broad smile, getting Mario's deep gaze off of her and bringing him back to reality.

"Only if my girlfriend let's me," Lucas answered with a laugh.

Haley saw from the corner of her eye as Maria led Mario into the kitchen, helping him put the beer in the designated place.

"Good job Peyton," she told her as she brought her attention back to her friend. "Got him whipped? Definitely will tame him down now," she added with a wink as she headed for the door.

"I am not whipped by anyone," he complained to her.

Peyton lightly hit him.

"Sure Lucas," she replied as she patted her friend's chest. "If that makes you sleep at night," she finished as she sauntered down the stairs, towards the car, wanting to lend a hand.

Her white tennis gradually hit the steps as she strolled over to the car. She saw the trunk and abruptly started to laugh at the dozens of 24 packs, situated nicely in the car. She could also see a couple bottles of Tequila, Brandy, and various other types of hard liquor. The great amount of alcohol confirmed that tonight was definitely going to be a wild night. She then bent over, grabbed two packs, and began to walk to the house.

"Geez…these are really heavy…" she said out loud as she headed for the stairs.

Very quickly the weight of the boxes became too much as she started to loose grip. She could feel the box handle commence to leave her clutch, ready to hit the floor and spill all over her clean clothes. She rapidly closed her eyes for the worse, waiting for the beer to do its damage.

She then could distinctly hear the sound of someone's familiar steps.

_The ones that walked with much ease and assurance…_

The box now left her safe grasp.

She waited to hear the ripping of the cardboard, the exploding of the beer, and the feeling of alcohol all over her body, but she never heard or felt it. Quickly her eyes opened. She caught the sharp gaze of the individual.

She started to smile, silently thanking him.

She observed his black button up shirt with dark jeans and Timberlands. The shirt allowed her to slightly distinguish his pierced chest.

_Discovering it not too long ago…_

"Now, don't we clean up nicely," she finally told him, ceasing the quietness between them.

"I don't know if you know Haley," the masculine voice said. "But I always dress up _nicely_."

She grinned as she knew that everything between them was all right again.

"Although was that a compliment from Haley James?" he inquired, acting surprised.

"Only comes once in a lifetime," she told him. "So remember it Nathan Scott," she added as she pointed at him.

"So I'll never think that I'll ever see innocent Haley James walking into a house, holding onto some 24 packs," he affirmed with a chuckle.

"Well, haven't we already settled on never saying _'never'_?" Haley asked him, bolding getting a bit closer to his tall form.

She could see through his handsome features as he sent her a look of slight confusion. She knew that he didn't expect her to get nearer to him, but soon his puzzlement changed to contentment as he gazed at her soft eyes and striking face. His strong gawk soon remained on her mouth, wishing to kiss her velvety lips once more.

"Hey you guys," spoke a new deep tone, causing their spell to shatter.

Haley pulled away from Nathan as she caught sight of Pedro peeking at them with a bright smile from the bottom of the stairs. She glanced at Nathan and saw his expression transform to annoyance at the novel voice. She looked from Pedro to Nathan and started to feel uncomfortable again. She sent Pedro a tight beam.

_The triangle of friends, lovers, and foes…_

The party had just begun.

* * *

**  
**

Two hours later the house was jolting with loud music, diverse conversations, and piercing laughter from the dozens of people positioned around the house. There were teenagers scattered inside the house, standing and others dancing while the rest stood outside talking and swimming in the sparkling pool. Everyone could tell from the turning amount that it was a successful party.

"Okay Maria, I got to ask," voiced Haley as she stood in the kitchen with her, holding onto a bottle of Coca-Cola. "What is up with these bright colors?" she finally asked after hours of seeing girls go by with vivid colored tops. "I think that I have never seen so much green, orange, and turquoise in my life…" she added as another individual passed with an intense pink shirt.

"It's what is in fashion right now Haley," Maria answered as she took another swig of her XX. "We always follow what is the latest in fashion," she added while flashing a large beam of pride.

"Hey you guys!" Rosa greeted as she rapidly sauntered over to them, her shimmering green shirt eye catching. "_De qué estaban hablando?_" **_(What were you guys talking about?) _**she asked as she pushed some of her radiant dark hair behind her ear.

"How about that…" Haley murmured as she hid her smirk behind her cup.

Rosa gave them an uncertain look.

"_De nada_," **_(Of nothing) _** Maria responded as she sent Haley a threatening glare.

"What are you guys up to?" questioned Peyton as she showed up with Lucas at her side, observing Haley's devilish appearance.

"Nothing," Haley replied as she sent her friends a malevolent beam. "Well look at that, I need some more Coke," she spoke out loud as she moved her way through them, reaching for the refrigerator.

On her way, right beside the refrigerator she noticed two adolescents in a deep make out session. She let out a slight chuckle as she started to pass them. However, she came to an abrupt halt as she recognized the sexy black heels, the tan legs that were exposed from the skirt, and the screening waist in result of her risen top. She viewed as Brooke was situated on top of the counter, her legs tangled around a tall body who was stroking her perfect legs.

"Oh, what a good choice she made," Maria said as she swiftly appeared beside her. "He is the captain of the soccer team _en nuestra preparatoria_," **(_…in our prep school) _** she added.

Haley observed his dark hair, now ruined from the many caresses of Brooke, and his dark jeans, currently wrinkled from all the movement. The green polo he wore allowed her to distinguish his strong form in effect of playing soccer and from working out. She had to give Brooke credit, he was definitely cute.

Maria and Haley both watched as Brooke slightly pulled away and sent them a devilish smirk.

"There can honestly only be one Brooke Davis in this world," she replied as she commenced to grin and walked over to the refrigerator.

As she opened the door she faintly heard a familiar piercing sound. She hurriedly closed the door and ran over to where Brooke was situated at, entertained. She saw the phone hanging in its place, illuminating with a familiar number.

It was an out of country call.

"Oh my God, Mrs. English is calling," Haley shouted over the thundering music, panicking.

"What?" Brooke whispered, out of breath as she pulled away from her current fetish.

"Mrs. English is calling," she repeated while gazing at the phone light up once more.

"Answer it Haley," Maria yelled as she ran over to her.

"Oh hell no," she responded, getting away from the receiver. "I am not dealing with this…" she continued as she waved her hands in the air in surrender.

"Haley," Maria pleaded. "You are the only one that she calls and actually trusts," she spoke as she grabbed the phone and waved it into her face.

"Yeah, you're the nerdy one that does all her homework," added Brooke.

Haley looked over at her and sent her a death glare.

"Yeah, thanks Brooke," Haley uttered, sarcasm strongly in attendance of her voice, "I really appreciate that comment."

"Shut up Brooke and just keep on making out with Miguel over there…" Maria told her as she sent her a leer. "Now, you," she said while surveying Haley and pushing her somewhere. "You go into the garage and see what she wants," she persisted as she opened the door, turned on the lights, and gave her the phone.

"Why do I have to be the one to talk to her?" she complained as she grabbed the receiver.

"Because you're the nerdy one, remember?" she replied teasingly as she sent Haley a threatening look. "Now answer the phone because it probably has rung like seven times. The machine will pick it up if you don't answer," she finished as she slammed the door shut.

For a moment, Haley stood in the garage, taken aback at Maria's control and taking in the strong, distinct smell. Though, the phone's ringing brought her back to reality and she quickly pressed the _'on'_ button.

"Hello," she said as she brought the telephone to her ear.

"Hello? Haley?" asked the American voice, somewhat surprised.

"Yes?" she replied, nervous.

"Well hello," she greeted. "It's Mrs. English, hope you haven't forgotten about me."

"Oh Mrs. English, hello…" she greeted uncertain, commencing to play with her hair. "How can we forget about you?" she babbled, her voice higher then usual.

"Well just wanted to see how everything is going on over there," she responded. "Are Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott behaving themselves?" she questioned. "We and the entire Tree Hill population know how juvenile those two can be…"

Abruptly Haley began to think of Brooke's heavy make out session moments ago that she probably picked up once she was locked in the garage. Then, all of the sudden she began to recall her sizzling make out with Nathan the day it rained heavily. His hands roaming on her body…

"Oh, they are both acting like young adults," Haley answered, not lying but rewording some of the truth. "They both are meeting new people and definitely getting to know them."

_'In more ways then one…'_ she added to herself with amusement.

"Great," she answered, content heard in her voice. "I am glad that they are getting to know the Mexican culture," she continued appraisingly. "Hopefully they'll bring some of those traditional, well mannered habits back to America…"

"Oh, they sure will…" she responded, trying to hold back her laughter from the proper etiquette of Miguel.

"So I presume that everyone is enjoying themselves?" she questioned.

She rapidly commenced to remember Lucas and Peyton's sudden relationship and how blissful they were. Then, Haley began to think of Brooke's pleasure with the captain of the soccer team …

"Oh yeah, everything is going fine," Haley retorted. "We are definitely having the times of our lives over here."

"Well I hope that you guys aren't having too much fun," the teacher replied. "We do want you guys to come back," she added. "Actually that is why I was calling…"

"What?" Haley asked confused. "You guys don't want us back?"

"Oh we certainly do," the teacher said with a laugh. "If not I'll have four pairs of mad parents bothering me at all times," she joked. "But no, I was calling to inform you that it seems the plane was delayed for a few days. You guys will be staying there till Monday."

"So we'll be remaining for two additional days?" she asked, feeling somewhat excited, but not at the same time because she wished to go home.

"Well that is what is seems like. I tell you that you should never deal with these travel agencies, all they do is rip you off money and try to work it around their schedule…" Mrs. English ranted.

"Okay I'm going to go tell the rest then…" Haley said, wanting to end the conversation, amazed as to her not questioning the deafening sound around her.

"Hey Haley before you go," she interjected.

"Yes?" Haley questioned.

"What is that loud noise in the background?" the teacher inquired. "It sounds like you are having a _posada_ or a big party over there…" she added with a minor snicker.

She thought too soon.

"Although, I know that you would never be involved in something like that, am I correct Haley James?" the teacher continued.

"Why of course Mrs. English," Haley replied, her hands beginning to perspire of anxiety.

Unexpectedly, she piercingly heard a crashing sound come from the kitchen.

"What was that Haley?" Mrs. English asked worried. "Is everything all right?"

Haley's hair was now gravely tangled; she needed to make something up.

"Oh that was nothing just Maria accidentally dropping a cup on the floor," she lied, the phone beginning to slip off her hand. "Well Mrs. English I really need to get going because I don't want Maria to get cut herself from picking up the pieces of glass so I'll talk to you before we head back…" she said rapidly, trying to end the phone call.

"But Haley—" the teacher protested.

"_Adios_," she concluded as she pressed the '_end'_ button and took a partial breath of clean air.

The phone call was over and she was fuming. She ragingly paced over to the door and opened it.

"What the hell was that?" she questioned, furious.

"I'm so sorry about that," Maria replied as she saw her bent over, precisely picking up some glass. "Just that Brooke over here was very deep in her make out session with _Miguelito_ that they kinda pushed a glass vase off the counter."

Haley sent flushed Brooke a death glare.

"Well sorry about that, but I am going to go upstairs and well…" Brooke interjected as she got off the counter, adjusted her skirt and top, brushed her hair down, and grabbed Miguel's hand. "Going to get what I wanted since I got here," she affirmed as she winked and sauntered away, heading for the upstairs.

"Poor guy," Peyton voiced as she saw Miguel and sent him a look of pity. "He doesn't know what he has coming to him…"

"—You mean something other then me going up those stairs and accidentally pushing her down them?" she asked, still angry.

"Okay, evil Haley leave her body," Peyton teased, but was serious. "Who the hell cares about Brooke, but what happened with Mrs. English? What did she say?" she interrogated, deeply interested.

"Yeah, did she find out about our skipping out and being late to class today?" Lucas included.

"Thank God no," Haley replied, finally taking a full breath of fresh air and relaxing. "She actually called about some good news, well for the most of us anyways, I still don't know where I stand…" she babbled, forgetting about Brooke's earlier reckless action.

"Why do you say that?" Maria examined, curious at Haley's attitude.

"Well first off, what did she say?" Peyton interrupted.

"Nothing really," Haley answered. "I guess that there was a flight delay or something and we are going to have to stay till Monday and not leave on Saturday as planned."

"Haley, are you kidding me?" Peyton asked delight strongly present in her voice. "That's awesome news!" she added as she hugged Lucas with ecstasy.

Maria flashed Haley a cheerful smile, but it disappeared as she remembered her previous words.

"Now tell me as to why you aren't cheerful about this?" she asked pryingly with her arms crossed, eyes fixed on her, wanting a rapid answer.

"I don't know…" Haley responded, not wanting to tell her the truth.

_Knowing well that a certain tall guy was the answer…_

She wanted to go home and go back to the ways it used to be; her being best friends with Lucas, angry at Nathan, oblivious to Peyton and Brooke, but she knew that when they go back to Tree Hill things would never be the same. Lucas and Peyton were now together, happier then ever while Brooke was content with her Mexican guy, getting all the sex she wished. Everyone was happy, whereas she was left with the memories of a guy she never should have fallen for.

"I really miss home…" she finally responded, trying to hide her deceitfulness.

"Haley," Lucas interjected. "You're parents where hardly home before," he finished as he gave her a quizzical expression.

Haley gazed at him dumbfounded, not expecting him to question her dishonesty in front of their friends.

"You know what?" Haley spoke, avoiding eye contact by glimpsing around the room. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," she added as she passed the deep stares of her friends.

She made her way past the kitchen and out of the eyes of her friends as she bumped into someone. Her body crashed onto the taller individual, causing her to loose her footing and send herself onto the floor. She rapidly closed her eyes and extended her hands towards the floor, trying to ease her fall. Instead her hands where grabbed and her waist was being held on by the entity that crashed into her.

She opened her eyes and felt the familiar intense gaze of the person. Soon her nose caught onto the scent that had been taking over her dreams, the scent that she has been craving to smell once more. She suddenly started to feel his stare shift onto her lips again, just like it had, outside of the house, hours ago.

_Before they were interrupted by Pedro…_

She continued to be held in the same position, glancing at his strong jaw line, flawless skin, and defined lips. But her watch always ended up in the same place, his eyes. Her stare shifted to his profound eyes, engrossed in the deep sapphires, reminding her of the bluest ocean.

She never wanted to be let go.

"_Están__ bién?_" **_(Are you all right?) _** someone asked from behind them, breaking their trance.

His strong hands let her go as they both adjusted themselves and avoided each other's eye contact.

"_Sí__, estamos bien_," **_(Yeah we're fine) _** Haley replied as she looked at the passerby and sent her a smile of assurance.

"Yeah, we both have the crappiest sense of direction and have the worst footing in the world," Nathan encouraged, understanding what they were talking about.

"_Okay_," the stranger replied with an accent as she sent them a perplexed look and walked off, talking with one of her friends while still observing them.

"We really need to do something about our balance issue," Haley joked to him, playing around with her hair.

"Why do you have a knot in your hair?" questioned Nathan, not responding back to her comment, as he gracefully reached over and grabbed a hold of it, examining it.

"Nothing," she declared as she persisted to avert from his intense watch. "Mrs. English just called and told us that we are staying till Monday," she informed him as she viewed the china that sat on the table a few feet beside them.

"Well that's cool," he said as he inched closer to her. "We get to cause some more damage for two more days," he added as she began to feel him touch her hair with his other hand now.

Defeated, she gave into curiosity as she looked over at what Nathan's hands were doing to her hair. They were big and she remembered that they could enclose her entire diminutive hand. They were currently working their way to untangling the knot she made while conversing with Mrs. English.

"Yup, more damage…" she agreed as she brought her gaze back to his brilliant eyes.

He met her cast and the movement of his hands stopped as they finished getting rid of the tangle. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he was right, two more days was going to bring more damage indeed.

* * *

**AN:**** Hey you guys! Long time no see huh? Well just know that I actually did have an update ready for you, completed and all, back in early January, but guess what happened? Oh that's right, the world decided to hate me and my computer had to get a virus. In result, everything was lost and I was unable to save anything on my computer. So I was pissed off like no tomorrow and decided to hold back on updating, but just recently I have been so inspired because of my soap opera in Spanish that I watch, _Rebelde_, that I decided to work diligently on an update and here it is. Now, don't make fun of me, but it's a really good show…I watch it every week day. **

**Also, remember that XX is the beer that the people drink in Mexico and a Peuget is the car that is most seen over there because of its low gas mileage. Oh, and _goza_ means to enjoy okay?  
**

**Sara****- Homecoming suxed, but oh well. Dinner was good. LOL. Glad that you liked the update and I hope that this chapter didn't come short. Thankies.  
Lysser8312****- Glad that you liked the little break of the drama. Trust me, it gets annoying to me as well for writing drama all the fricken time. But hey, so happy that the break was even longer, nothing but goodness in this chapter, well for the most part. LOL. Mad at Lupita now? Well at least you loved the small little moment, just a little teasing that I love to do. Hahaha! And let's just say, definitely going to get much of that in the next chapter…at least I am hoping for it. So keep a look out for that.  
BeAuTy**** AnGeL****, LockerRoomBandit17, xxxkattxtienxxx – Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well.  
Republican****- Thanks for your lovely words on the chapter. So glad that you thought it was really well written, that means that I am growing as a writer and that is damn good. LOL. Now, you want to kill Lupita? Poor girl…hahaha. Yeah it suxs that she interrupted the entire thing, but what can I say…I love to torture you guys and make you wait longer. LOL. Poor Pedro…geez…at least you had some sympathy towards him. LOL. And sorry for leading you on and think that there was going to be a poker game. I just thought that it was a really good place to end it so I just did. LOL. But oh well…  
Beslookin****- Now, you wanting to open up your presents before Christmas time? Bad girl…LOL. They will soon get together my friend, trust me. I only have about 7 chapters left which means that they will be together in a few. Just continue to have faith on me and everything will be fine.  
xXSherryXx****-**** First of all, thank you so much for your awesome words. LOL. And who the world recommended you? LOL. Kinda cool that people have talked about my stories. It means that all the work I have put in have been worth it since I have impacted OTH fanfiction in some way. Thankies and so damn sorry for making you all wait for a long time. I have been super busy collecting my thoughts with everything, school, and just on other stuff.  
ilvjameslafferty, ashie, akissonarainyday, Aiesha, namrata, kate, Sara, khbab, Britt- Thanks girls for the constant reminders for me to update. It was just difficult because of school and honestly just not having any inspiration with updating the story…Damn OTH. LOL. **

**Once again, so sorry for the long wait, but lack of inspiration was the reason I haven't updated. Well now, I am a HS graduate, got me my new car (a sexy black 2005 Jetta BTW), and am relaxing in my summer break. I will be going to Mexico though, for two weeks in early July so you are all forewarned. Also, my friends remember that I did complete The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Story so whenever you have time, please check out that completed work. Thanks. Well everyone thanks for still tagging along with me and I can't wait to hear your replies! So please tell me what you thought of this UD because I spent many days on it and it was so long! LOL. And apologizing right now on my sucky writting, I am still a bit rusty! Oh and I will be updating PL in a week or so as well. Thanks for your loyal support and please remember to leave feedback! Thankies! **

**_Ivonne _**


End file.
